Monster Falls: Fae and Beasts
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: Please REVIEW, MONSTER FALLS AU, Dipper X Pacifica later, probably. After returning to Gravity falls for a second year Dipper encounters a strange girl/Woman, and everything begins to twist. Bill is certainly dead, but that does not make Gravity Falls safe. Some things are monsters, others are just terrifying. Rated T just incase, also because there is some violence, and death etc
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is awful, but you can read anyway. I was thinking over parts of ideas and settled on mixing two together. I've always liked Monster Falls. This is an awful attempt at writing it, partially because writing the characters is hard on its own, so I set it a year later, also other things can be attributed to the other ideas, but whatever. I doubt Ford or Stan will be in the first couple chapters.**

 **Random Disclaimer that everyone should figure out on their own instantly: The ideas behind Gravity Falls do not belong to me. I believe Fey are public domain, as that is the only new character included deal with your lives. Also I do not care if you use the ideas in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer that makes sense: Monster Falls is not mine, see that is something people might question, but no one is going to sit there and wonder, 'Hey is this guy Alex Hirsch' and if you were... I can't help you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dancing in the Wind**

The twins arrived again in Gravity Falls, they had grown since the summer before, the light brown haired boy was at least an inch taller, his clothing style had changed slightly as well, though he still wore a furred hat given to him by Wendy Corduroy the summer before, but his shorts were a darker grey and longer, he wore a t-shirt, and his vest was in a darker grey-black color, something Mabel his sister commented on unendingly. Mabel had grown herself, she had matured as well, people seemed to notice her just as much as normal, but not just for her strange clothing sense, she still wore thick sweaters, but for her now noticeable beauty, she was still as much a bundle of energy as ever before, unlike Dipper whose energy seemed to have been stolen away over the course of the school year.

As the two stepped off the bus they were greeted by a crowd of their friends, including Old Man Mcgucket who was now clean shaven, and noticeably less insane looking, Soos, who was dressed in the clothes matching those of their Grunkle Stan from the previous year, with the Fez included, Wendy Corduroy, she seemed shorter, but that was probably perspective based her hair was still a bright flame red, she was also wearing Dipper's Pine-tree hat from the year before, much too Mabel's discomfort Little Gideon was there as well, he still looked young, but he was slightly less overweight than before, and he was dressed in a t-shirt. Pacifica Northwest was there as well, dressed in her usual make-up and impressive clothing, which partially surprised Dipper, as the summer before most of her parent's wealth had been lost. Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda were in the crowd as well, when Mabel saw them she ran over and the three embraced tightly. Dipper moved slightly away from the crowd, who were filled with chattering excitement as Mabel and the others laughed remembering old stories. He found himself surprised to be next to Pacifica.

"I almost didn't expect to see you here." Dipper said as he stood next to Pacifica, whose blond hair was flowing freely, he noticed that for the first time she looked tired.

"I'm, like, over our grudge, anyway you saved me, and the whole town. I would have felt bad if I didn't welcome you and your sister to town." Pacifica replied, nervously twirling her hair.

"I also sort of thought you would, um, have been angry since your family lost, y'know, most of its money after Weirdmaggeddon." Dipper said nervously.

"Whatever, we sold our house, and some other stuff, and we're already back to almost our previous status." Pacifica said.

"Is that really what you want though? I think the happiest I've ever seen you was when you weren't playing arrogant rich girl." Dipper replied.

"I'm not like pretending to be anything, if that's what you think then whatever." Pacifica said angrily.

"I don't care who you are as long as you don't act like a jerk." Dipper replied tersely.

"Like, why should I care what you think?" Pacifica replied angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Dipper responded almost instantly.

"I don't." Pacifica said turning and storming off.

A moment later Dipper found himself with Mabel leaning against his shoulder, "What's the matter bro-bro? Girl troubles, I see, well I shall teach you everything you need to know about dating, as I am an expert on love."

"Mabel, every relationship, all of them, have ended badly, Mermando got engaged to that Princess, Gideon actually forced you to date him, Gabe had that creepy puppet thing going, and Jeff kidnapped you. Was there actually anyone else?" Dipper replied matter-of-factly.

"Dipper you know that Mermando's engagement was forced, and the others we can just forget about." Mabel said falling over as Dipper started to move away, "Anyway this is different, I am a woman, I understand what women want in a guy, I am a master of psychology as well as dating."

"Yeah, you can try to sell me on that point later, right now I think we need to go." Dipper said pointing at the truck that Soos sat in waving at them.

"To the Mabel Mobile!" Mabel yelled from behind him leaping to her feet and jumping into the truck, grinning from ear to ear, Dipper sighed chasing after his fleeing sister, as he climbed into the truck he spotted Wendy with her feet up in the front of the truck.

"What's up man?" Wendy asked with a broad grin on her face.

"I'm great, so how have things been in gravity falls?" Dipper replied.

"Oh y'know, the stray Eye-bat or two, the occasional gnome attack, random things that must be Weirdmageddon aftermath." Wendy said grinning.

"Yeah doods, it's been super boring since you guys have been gone." Soos said.

"Hey, well not for you Soos." Wendy said, a smirk pulling itself across her face.

Soos blushed turning a tomato red.

"You want to tell us what you're talking about?" Dipper asked curiously, with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey if you don't tell them I will." Wendy added.

"Sooooo, I proposed to Melody, and she accepted, so we're getting married around the end of Summer, she's out of town right now though." Soos said hurriedly.

"OH MY GOSH, CAN I HELP YOU PLAN IT, WILL THERE BE SNACKS, TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Mabel screamed next to Dipper who covered his ears in pain.

"That's great man." He added quickly, shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears.

The truck pulled to a stop outside of the familiar, worn and fading Mystery Shack, despite Soos's best efforts it still lacked the 'S' in Shack, leaving the large sign to read 'Mystery Hack'. The building brought back a warm and fuzzy feeling in Dipper's chest, despite all the dangers and problems of the summer before it all seemed happy, he and Mabel fighting Gnomes, and defeating Bill seemed to come back except without the fear, or the darkness. Dipper smiled looking up at the familiar structure, "Well, I'm home again."

He whispered the words beneath his breath, all the wonder of Gravity Falls surrounded him as he did. Then something snapped him out of it, a young girl, no a woman, or a teenager, was she his age, younger, or the age of Wendy, perhaps she was twenty, or ten, for some reason he couldn't tell, nor could he really describe her, her hair was red, or blond, or black, or brown, and her eyes glistened strangely a dozen different colors. Her ever changing eyes met Dipper's brown eyes and she smiled, Dipper looked over at Wendy, "Who's that girl over there?"

"No idea, maybe she's new? Or I guess I just haven't seen her before, I think I would remember." Wendy then shrugged, and gestured for Dipper and Mabel to hurry up. As the two ran up into their room Dipper thought over the strange girl, who he had lost sight of instantly after they had entered the Mystery Shack. Dipper sat their wondering who she was, some part of him was entranced by her, he could certainly never describe her, but he could confirm that she was most definitely beautiful.

 **_8**

Dipper awoke late at night by a knocking on the window, he looked up to see the strange girl from before sitting their, a catlike smile on her face as he awoke. Her evershifting eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, her skin was now a clear pale white, as if she was born of starlight. She gestured for Dipper to open the window, and Dipper found himself surprisingly doing so. He blinked drearily as she smiled, gesturing for him to follow her, _"Follow."_

Her voice was young, and the way she spoke childlike, Dipper climbed out onto the roof, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming 'No you idiot, don't follow the strange girl out onto the roof.' But he was in a trance following the girl, as she moved like a cat across the roof top as he followed her she smiled, sliding down the side of the roof and then dropping safely to the ground, Dipper did the same except much less gracefully, as he landed he hurt all over. He kept following the mysterious girl, woman, whatever, into the forest, she kept beckoning him, calling him forwards through the dark, moonlit area and after her. Dipper's mind was slightly in focus now, despite the part of him that contained most logic and reason being asleep, he observed the girl, she moved partially in a catlike manner as Dipper had originally thought, but another part of her movements seemed to be like she was dancing, almost certainly it was dancing, to some unheard tune, from a long forgotten dance.

"Why are you dancing, there isn't any music" Dipper asked, his mouth moving without any thought, his words were blunt and phrased poorly.

" _There is always music, it is in the wind, and the trees, it is calling, you are simply too foolish to listen."_

The girl's clothes were strange as well, instead of any common fabric they seemed woven from trees and moonlight, a crown of green leaves wrapped around her head, and, her clothes were not normal, she wore what appeared to be a type of night-gown, of green and white. Dipper began to wonder about the nature of the girl, when she suddenly stopped and stood smiling. Where she stood was a small moonlit spring of water forming a small pond, that was deep enough to go up to at least Dipper's shoulders. The girl smiled wading into the pool, still beckoning for Dipper to follow her, as he moved into the water he noticed how clear and beautiful it was, smelling of the sweetest things imaginable, it glistened with some light, as if it had captured sunlight beneath its surface. As Dipper moved in he noticed the place was somewhat carved from the light grey stone, he felt steps as he waded in. The woman then turned and smiled as she was all the way in, Dipper felt somewhat certain now that she was a woman, a young woman, but still an adult. As she seemed to be examining Dipper.

" _Well Pinetree that was surprisingly easy._ " The woman said, her voice was melodic and sweet.

Dipper moved back, his mind now fully awake, only one being had ever called him pine-tree. "Bill? But you're supposed to be dead!"

" _I do not think I have ever been mistaken for that specific demon before. No, I am not Bill, in a way I'm his opposite."_ The woman said with a smile.

"So, you're here to help us, is something worse coming, something worse than Bill?" Dipper shivered at the thought, despite the late hour the water was surprisingly warm.

" _No, but something worse than Bill is here, I am worse than Bill. I am his opposite certainly, he was in your mind, a being of the nightmare realm, I, I am something entirely different, he was daemon, I am fey. I am earthly, of light and rushing through the trees, he was not of this place, he was of the nightmare realm,, of shadows and the gnawing fires of the earth. I am blood, he was smoke. You cannot understand how different we are, but that does not make me your ally, not right now at least. I am the Moonlight Dancer, Lady of Summer Nights, and Blood of the Trees, Bill Cipher is the Dark King, Lord of the Starless Sky, The Raging Flame. We are opposites. I am the Song of Life, and Bill the Tune of Death. We are different things, I am Mistress of Change, Queen of Blood, and I will ever dance in the summer wind. I am born of moonlight and summer breezes, I dwell in the forest and in wild places. I am nameless, and nameful, mistress of myself, and slave to all. I am many things Pine Tree, but I am not your friend."_ The woman said giving a smile that reminded Dipper far too much of the way a cat my smile at a mouse.

"Then why bring me here to this Spring? If you're not going to help me, why bring me here, you could have killed me long ago." Dipper said, then rethinking the last part of what he had said, he began to back away towards the edge of the pool.

" _Because it is much more fun to have you know about it, for you to know that everything that is about to happen to you and your family, and your friends is your fault. To have you know that when it begins it will all rest upon your head, because you will not be able to stop me. I am not like Bill, I am not foolish, I am do not seek a great apocalypse, or some shadowy fate upon you and your family. No, I do this because I think it will be fun. I have no plan, and that should terrify you Pine Tree, because when you fall no one shall hear it, because the Shooting Star will come crashing down right away, and then perhaps the Ice shall melt, or should Goggles die? Perhaps Question Mark, or Llama? So many people to choose from, however shall I choose."_ For a second the woman's face seemed seriously conflicted, as if the issue of who she was going to kill first was becoming a major internal problem, her head was tilted strangely, as she moved again in her insane inhuman manner she spoke again, " _It does not matter, all you need to know Pine Tree is that it will be all. your. fault."_ As she spoke the last three words she moved closer, tapping Dipper on the nose with an insane and twisted smile on her face, as if she was really going to enjoy every second of pain she brought him, Dipper had not seen such a look before, even in Bill the twisted demon he had more of a desire to make himself better than to really bring pain to Dipper specifically, the woman seemed ecstatic about all the possible ways in which she could hurt him.

Then the darkness came, taking Dipper's mind, he blinked as his thoughts blurred and froze. A moment later he launched upwards in his bed with a slightly girlish scream, breathing in heavily he looked at himself, his clothes were dry, the most water on him was some cold sweat across his forehead, perhaps everything he had seen a moment before had been a dream, he looked across the room to the window which was still closed, he breathed out, nobody could have closed and locked the window as they left, that would have been impossible.

 **So, yeah if you want to understand why the Fey/Woman/Girl/Main-Antagonist-ish? calls everyone by their Zodiac symbols, basically the quick reason is this:**

 **So she is not like Bill, Bill is a Dream Demon, she is a Fey meaning she is worldly, but both Demons and Fey see the same strands of destiny, they look at the world and can tell a persons fate, so they basically only see that about a person. The Zodiac Symbols are a part of the destiny of the people involved, other people who she deems unimportant she might not even really notice, or she'll call them by another name (Still somewhat based off their destiny). Perhaps the 'Cowards King' would be a good name for Preston Northwest... 'The Loyal Fool' might be another name for what's his name, Thompson? Maybe.. Yeah, cause Lee and Nate are the other two...**

 **Basically they see only the major part of that person, the part of them that is tied to their destiny, which is why the names are odd. Also please remember things about this while reading, it is eventually going to end up as a Monster Falls fanfiction, if I decide to actually finish it, or continue writing, whatever I do, you shall eventually know...**

 **Also the reason this is a thing, and the villain is an Elf/Faerie/Fey, is because I really love the idea of the Fey, also notice that she does not have pointed ears, which is one of the ideas of Fairies, or Elves from Europe, I felt like she worked, as the Elves from old myths were often in control of sickness, health, and tied to nature, I felt like having the villain for such a story be someone who can actually manipulate magic and peoples bodies, opposed to Bill Cipher who had very little power in such respects until Weirdmageddon.**

 **Also I like the idea that the villain is much more insane than Bill, who kinda wanted to rule all of eternity, while this person is very grounded and doesn't want to be a ruler so much as she thinks it would be fun to mess with them all. Actual motive, this is a villain who is just sadistic and insane, except that everything she does is based on a whim so she might help them later... Or not, we'll just see how this goes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank people for reading the first part of this, and hope they enjoyed it, so I'm continuing this, as I said in the first post this is sort of a different thing for me to do, this is my first Gravity Falls Fanfic, I've done other stories for other things, and that isn't to say I have not tried to write a story up before, I have tried, failed miserably and never posted it, but I think this story could be intriguing, seeing as it is both a Sequel to the Show and a Monster Falls Story, so we'll see how this turns out.**

 **I REALLY NEED REVIEWS GUYS. So Read it definitely, but tell me where I mess up with the way people speak and how characters act, tell me what I need to work on for this to work well as a story.**

 **So this is the start of one of the harder parts of the story, as a Monster Falls Fic this is the part where I start describing transformations, which is actually very difficult for me at the least.**

* * *

 **The Beast Within**

Dipper awoke on his second day in Gravity Falls to the jubilant screaming of his twin sister who was jumping up and down on top of him. Dipper tried to shove her off, but the attempt was in vain. "Mabel get off me, you're heavy."

"Sorry Bro-bro, but I'm too excited not to jump on you. We're back in Gravity Falls, and this time that stupid triangle-face is dead! Meaning I get to hangout with my friends, and you get to... I don't know, hunt monsters? What do you do when not killing triangle-demons?" Mabel yelled.

"Rescue You most of the time." Dipper replied, groaning as he got out of bed. He stretched his arms out, his entire body felt stiff, and painful. He yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes. "So your going to meet your friends, and I'll... go explore the woods."

As Dipper walked down stairs after an ecstatic Mabel who was rushing about the kitchen, as he passed the TV he caught sight of the News which was playing, "... And now in an attempt to improve the town water supply the mayor has decided to use the river Fluvius which runs from-..."

The program was cut off as Mabel ran in and changed the channel to some childish cartoons, "Thanks for reminding me about Cartoons, I almost forgot, and what would we do without cartoons Dipping-Sauce?"

Dipper sighed, and walked into the kitchen, whatever was going on with the whole water supply deal wasn't any of Dipper's problem, all Dipper wanted to do was relax and explore the woods. As Dipper opened the fridge looking over the food inside to figure out what he was going to eat, he paused thinking it over, at first he reached instinctually for the bacon, and then paused, for some reason the thought of meat was disgusting to him at that specific moment, turning he pulled out a salad that seemed almost buried under everything else and began to eat it at the table when Soos walked in.

"Hey Dood, so you know Mcgucket, well since he didn't get to talk to you yesterday he told me to give this to you." Soos handed Dipper a small envelope. As Dipper tore it open he saw the letter inside, written in the scribbling handwriting of Fiddleford Mcgucket, as he examined it he took a moment to remember that it was a letter for him to read.

'Dipper. I Fiddleford Mcgucket, am interested in getting an apprentice, I decided to offer you a summer long Apprenticeship, come up to my house, previously known as the Northwest Mansion, tomorrow, when you arrive I shall be waiting.'

Dipper was surprised at the amount of sense the letter made, but then he supposed that the letter wouldn't be written in the usual insane speech patterns of Mcgucket. Dipper looked over the date, it was from the day before making, that day tomorrow, sighing Dipper ran up stairs grabbing his stuff, and rushing out the door, Mabel looked after him, "Well bye then Bro-bro."

She returned to sitting in front of the TV stuffing her mouth with cerial.

 **_8**

The new way water was being run through the town made the water taste wonderful, like liquid sunlight. All thanks to a young woman, or was she a girl, who had discovered that stream in the woods, she was very clever, that was clear whoever she was. Mayor Taylor smiled at the young woman who sat across from him with her feet up, her face was stretched into a broad grin, as she sat there.

" _I hope the water is to your liking Mayor Taylor, I'm sure it will be beloved by everyone in Gravity Falls, it will probably change their lives."_ The woman said as she moved from her chair, mayor Taylor was stuck in an almost trance-like state, he nodded smiling as the woman passed him by. With no more words said she left the room.

Back at the shack Mabel was pouring water into a large cup with a smile, "I never knew I could actually love the taste of water. It's like a rainbow in a cup!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before chugging the water. Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Listen, you know I'm not the responsible one, but isn't that bad for you? Chugging that much water."

"No, this water is amazing, if you haven't tried it, you don't understand." Mabel yelled back, briefly taking the water away from her mouth and glaring at Wendy. Wendy replied with a shrug, "Fine, if you say it's that great I'll try it."

Wendy walked over to the tap, grabbing a cup she poured some water into the cup, taking a sip her eyes widened, "Are we, like, one hundred percent sure this is water?"

"Yep, the entire town has that water now, isn't it great?" Mabel said spinning in her chair.

"Yeah, it's good I guess." Wendy said with a shrug, despite her earlier exclamation of amazement. She went back to sitting down, and slowly sipped the water.

Dipper returned late that evening, he was covered in oil, and his hair was filled with black dust. Sighing he looked over at Mabel who was still chugging water, Dipper raised an eyebrow, but decided it was probably just one of his sisters weird phases. "DIPPER, Have you tried this water, it's amazing, it tastes a bit like Unicorn Tears, but better, and it sparkles a bit less."

Dipper was about to ask about how she knew what Unicorn Tears tasted like, but then remembered her quest to get Unicorn hair the year before. Sighing he just smiled, "It's probably just because of that new water things they were doing to make the water fresh, or whatever it was. Sorry, I'm tired."

"It's fine Bro-bro, you should go clean up, and then we can have dinner, I don't know why, but I have a strong craving for fish, maybe sushi? That would be great, let's do that, I'll get Soos, you go shower." She said so quickly that Dipper only understood about half of what she said.

Dipper shrugged dropping his bag off in their room, he went into the bathroom and showered. The water was strange he noticed, he felt like he had seen in somewhere before, but couldn't place where. It glimmered as it fell, almost like it had captured sunlight within it. Smiling Dipper washed himself free of all of the grime that clung to him. When he emerged from the shower a couple minutes later in new clothes he smiled, the day had gone well, Mcgucket had been teaching him all about the different types of metal, and how to make Iron into Steel. The lessons had moved quickly, and not only had Dipper learned about the metals, he had learned the different purposes for which they could be used, and sometimes even myths around the metal. Dipper hadn't heard until that day that there were myths where Iron could burn Demons, Fairies, and Elves.

As Dipper and the others climbed into the car he found himself still feeling odd, a bit jumpy and nervous, which he always was, just more so than normal. _Maybe I'm becoming paranoid?_ He wondered to himself as he sat in the back of the car next to Mabel. Wendy turned back grinning at them, "So whose up for Sushi, I mean I could do anything really, Burgers, Ribs, Chicken, like anything as long as it isn't vegetarian."

"I don't care I just want Fish." Mabel said looking around.

"I mean, I'm not in the mood for anything with meat, but I can do whatever you guys want." Dipper said.

"Doods, I'm down for anything, we could eat bricks for all we care, wait is that impossible, only one way to find out, Dipper get a camera!" Soos yelled, Wendy grabbed him pulling him back to his seat.

"Soos, I would usually be behind this, but unfortunately Melody entrusted me with your safety, so we're going to have to hold off on that until she gets back." Wendy said.

After a small vote the group headed off for dinner. Wendy spent an unusual amount of time glaring at the moon. Mabel kept drinking water, and somehow seemed to contain it all, as if it had all turned into her excess of energy.

The next day wasn't awful to begin with, Dipper's nerves were still strangely out of balance, and insane, he had already told Mcgucket he was hanging out with his sister that day so he wasn't going in to work with him. Mabel's only thoughts seemed to be directed towards the water, constantly asking if they could go swimming, from the moment they woke up. She also drank a lot of water. For a second she seemed to wobble on her feet as she got up. "I'm fine, I just stood up too fast, but I won't let gravity catch me again, you hear that gravity, I'm not falling for your tricks a second time!" She yelled at the air.

Wendy came in late, with large dark bags under her eyes, like the night before all she seemed to be able to focus on was meat, and how it tasted, which lead to a rising feeling of nausea in Dipper for most of the day. At one point Dipper swore he heard her growl.

As the day wore on Dipper experienced a strange toothache, upon talking with the others, most of them, except Soos had felt it as well, Mabel complained about a strange pain in her feet, which lead to Dipper wondering about her walking which had gone strange, as she wobbled every time they took a step. "I don't know, I think, I'm fine though, I mean I feel fine, how about you Dipper do you feel fine? I'm fine, anyway can we go swimming Bro-bro, it's way too hot in here."

"It isn't that hot, especially not for summer, but if you really want to go swimming we can head to the Lake. There might be something worth investigating there." Dipper said, eventually giving in. His sisters energy seemed to have spiked since the first day of summer, Dipper was hoping that the spike was near its end.

After about an hour of swimming Mabel finally came back to shore, despite having been swimming for so long she didn't seem weary, as they headed back to the car though she wobbled a bit, as if uncertain of how to move her feet. Dipper had tripped a few times while walking around that day as well, his legs felt strange, once he had even paused while walking, unsure why, he realized he was waiting for the movement of a leg that didn't exist. He pretended that he was looking around when it happened, something strange was also happening with his ears, everything felt too quiet, as if he was wearing headphones over his ears, but at the same time, he knew in his heart that he could hear to the same level as he could before, but it still seemed wrong.

As the two twin headed home Dipper paused, smelling the air, he paused for a second, then snapped out of his strange state, and continued walking. He suddenly started feeling hungry, either randomly, or driven by some strange instinct he grabbed a leaf from a tree and started chewing it. Mabel turned around with an eyebrow raised, Dipper took a moment to realize what he had done, and then he instantly spat out the leaf.

"Uh, Why did I just do that? What's going on, I mean I'm not panicking, but really what's going on!" Dipped yelled panicking.

"Listen Bro-bro, we're just tired, and your just paranoid as usual, everything will be fine once we get back to the Mystery Shack, it always is." Mabel said a tired smile on her face, as if she were having a pleasant dream.

Mabel had been wrong, returning to the shack did not actually help them. Things began briefly to seem normal, but that was an illusion, as the two twins started moving up the stairs a sudden complete weariness attacked them, Dipper barely made it to his bed before sleep and pain passed over him, the world around him seemed dark. Mabel fell to sleep nearby on the ground, not quite in her bed.

 _Dipper ran through the forest, something was chasing him, he was unsure what, the trees all seemed twisted and dark around him, as if they were moving to try and attack him. Laughter, melodic, sweet, and cruel filled the air, as Dipper ran he felt pain jolt through him, suddenly he ran away in the body of a deer, still too young to have an antler. As the creature laughed he fell, falling into the darkness, suddenly light rushed up around him, but the light was cold, uncaring light, it was not the warm light of fire or sun, no it was unnatural, hopeless light._

 _"Hello Pinetree, I see you learned that running will get you no where? Or have you, maybe I should help teach you? Or would you prefer to learn on your see little Pinetree, you are alone. Remember, trust no one, well now no one trusts you. Who shall you turn to, your sister? I have plans for her. The one who you once pined for? She shall only bring you fear now. Who does that leave you with? Your great uncles are sailing across the world, what time do they have for a child so pathetic and small. Shall you turn to your enemies? The Beast with only one Eye is dead. The Psychic Star is untrustworthy. The Broken Heart is a weak fool. The Llama... yes you might go to her, of course you would. It is of no matter. Ice shall melt, Shooting Stars shall fall, Llamas will die, Pinetrees burn, Goggles break. A thousand painful fates await those you care for. Some shall become blades thanks to you, weapons of your own demise. I shall look forward to playing this game with you Pinetree, it should be most interesting." The being said, dancing around him, no noise came from where her feet touched the ground._

 _"How, you're like Bill, you can only toy with my head!" Dipper yelled back, almost certain of what he said._

 _"I have told you many times little Pinetree, I am nothing like that Demon, I am a fey, the dancer, the healer, the bringer of sickness, and the lady of the forest, Nameful, and Nameless, I am many things. I am no demon, I walk upon the grass and earth as you do, I wander along the roads of men, and of nature, and I bring wrath and anguish. I am a force of vengeance. I am Lady Dusk, and a Daughter of Misrule. Queen of the Forests, and mistress of the heart. Your demon was a lord of minds and dreams, I am of the blood, of the flesh, and of the wood. We are very different, for I cannot be touched by any attempt you make to kill me. Unless you learn, but there is not enough room in that little head of yours Pinetree, you shall not understand me. But I am not evil, understand that Pinetree, I am not a monster. Or am I? I forget sometimes little one." She replied with a grin as she danced around, her hand brushed Dipper's chin almost tenderly, before pulling away, her long nails scratching across his face, Dipper let out a yell as he awoke._

Dipper looked around to see the room almost normal, except Mabel who was lying on the ground, pale and sickly, then Dipper looked down at her legs, which was very difficult, seeing as they didn't exist, instead she had a long tail, like a mermaids, of beautiful pink scales, letting out a fearful cry Dipper shot to his feet, and then slid a bit, looking down he saw the problem instantly, unlike Mabel he did have legs, just too many of them, instead of two he had four, as he examined them he quickly realized that he was half deer. Sighing he grabbed Mabel, at first he attempted to lift her, and then he gave up on that, she weighed slightly more than Dipper most of the time, but with her tail she was far too heavy for him to possibly lift, still slightly panicking Dipper dragged her, somehow he managed to get her into the Bathtub, and turn on the water, for a second she still seemed sickly, and then the breathing returned to her lungs.

As Dipper went to the mirror he let out a small cry, seeing his ears, which had transformed entirely into the ears of a deer, he frowned at them, angrily. Before sighing, it was just his luck that he would end up as a part deer creature.

* * *

 **So, I think other peoples parts of them waking up will happen next update, because thats the sort of person I am. Also I feel like this chapter is also already extremely long for me, but I don't know, maybe I'm delusional? Don't answer that it was rhetorical, I know the answer is yes.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Honestly, I can't write something without feed back, I need to know what I need to change, and what I should fix up, and make better, and what I shouldn't change at all, also is the pace good. I feel like it works for me, but I'm not asking me, I'm asking you.**

 **Also currently Update-wise I think I'm going with Tuesdays and Thursdays, does that seem like it's going to work, I have other stories that are going to be updated on other days, so check those out if your a fan of Bionicle, or the Inheritance cycle, yeah, odd things to be fans of, but I'm weird like that, so deal with it. Bill Cipher is dead, like permanently probably.. Remember that... Also Dipper is kinda stupid this chapter, if you read what is written there is a specific line that tells you exactly what he needs to use to defeat the villain, but he'll forget, partially because I feel like there are more problems going on.**

 **Oh, by the way I sped up the timeline, originally the transformation was going to take place over a full week, but I sped it up, so it was basically over two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Now to respond to reviews.**

 **Toolman19: First off THANK YOU, you gave me actual criticism, and comments on how to improve my story. I really like that idea you had of Dipper having visions of possible futures, both good and bad, I might use it later on. So, at some point by the way I'm going to give the villain a name, I really want to tell you it now, but like you said I should keep things to myself so I can use it in later chapters. On the note of Dipper not discovering the stream/spring first... Didn't he? At the least he was the first person to touch the waters, if you look back at Chapter 1 Dipper describes the water he wades in as shimmering in the same way that the water from the stream that turns them does. Of course, so far only Dipper knows this, but you brought up everyone blaming Dipper or the Pines family for what happened. That is often used in such stories, I know, I have plans to mess with the idea but it will most likely be a few powerful people blaming Dipper. One of the ideas you mentioned was part of my plan already, for how in a way it is the Pines Families fault, however here is what I wish to say about the suggestion that the villain is angry... She is not angry, I've yet to decide on certain portions of the story, but either way she is not angry. If you look at how she acts she is childish and wild, she is very unlike most villains who either hate the hero, or seek self empowerment, but I've already said too much, you'll just have to keep reading to figure her out.**

 **Bastian Amador: I see no Reason to stop at current. Unless I get extreme Negative Feedback, or people simply do not seem concerned, I will continue. In actuality some Negative Feedback could be useful for helping me to figure out what my main writing problems are.**

* * *

 **Pawns and Queens**

Pacifica Northwest woke up stiff and sore on the floor of her room, groaning she looked up at the morning sunlight filtering into the room through the windows, more than her stiff and sore body there was a strange feeling in her legs, almost like numbness, but very different, she could tell they were there, she could feel them, but they felt strange, weak even. Sighing as she pushed herself up off the floor into a stretch, she looked down at her legs, or rather where her legs should have been.

Pacifica screamed, or yelled, it was a cross between the two, half an angry shout, and half a fearful scream. Her entire lower half was covered in scales, most of them were yellow-gold, but at the front of her there was a line of pale scales that matched her skin color. She breathed in closing her eyes tightly, after counting to ten she opened them, hoping that the scales were just an illusion of some kind, unfortunately they were not. She looked at what had once been her legs, it resembled a snake-like tail. She took another deep breath, moving to the mirror by her window, her room, was surprisingly undecorated, it contained a couple of posters, a wardrobe, the mirror, and her bed, in that way it was unlike the rest of the house, all of the things inside were designed to impress people, despite her home's downsizing her parents had begun to use their influence to worm their way back to the top of everything.

The reflection in the mirror was surprisingly normal, her entire top half seemed fine, the only strange thing about her was the scaly snakes tail extending from her torso where her legs had once been. She smiled into the mirror, and then yawned, it was the yawn that revealed the other change, two sharp fangs hung from the top of her mouth, and two much smaller fangs rose from the bottom of it. She frowned, "Ugh, You know nothing like this happened before those Pines twins came into town."

She regretted the words instantly, despite everything the Pines Twins had done that had partially ruined her life, they had done many things to help her in the past as well, they taught her what sharing was, how to stand up to her parents. Even though most of those lessons had some repercussions, the Pines twins meant well, they stood by her when her life was falling apart, both literally and metaphorically. Still if the thought had crossed her mind that the Pines twins were a problem, then it had most certainly occurred to her parents, especially if they had changed as well, something she didn't actually know.

Pacifica's mind turned away, she looked out the window, right outside a squirrel was sitting on a branch, and Pacifica felt and overwhelming hunger. She opened the window noiselessly, and in one quick motion grabbed the squirrel from the tree. The creature squirmed in her hand, biting at her, still somehow she didn't notice, opening her mouth she punctured the squirrel's skin with one of her fangs. At first the creature started to squirm more, then it slowed down, it began to rest as if asleep, and then all movement, even its breathing stopped. Her mouth opened wide, as wide as she normally could, and then she felt her jaw unhinge, opening even wider, in one solid movement she swallowed the squirrel.

 **_.**

Wendy woke up on a wooden floor, in a wooden room, with a wooden ceiling, and wooden walls. She blinked her eyes open, looking at the light that flooded through two windows in the ceiling, with a slow yawn she stretched herself out in a downward dog position, her eyes slowly focused and she saw the red fur that ran along her arms, then she noticed the snout, "%$# That sucks. Another lovely day in Gravity Falls."

Looking down at her feet she could tell her entire body was covered in fur, as she stood she felt her claws pressing against the wood, she also noticed the small tail coming out of her back. Frowning she tried to turn around to see it, unfortunately, she could not, she frowned again, the air smelled strange, she could tell that with her improved senses, she could also hear everything around her, smalls birds singing in the trees, the creak of the floor beneath her feet, and a hundred different creatures of the forest outside making noises.

The room itself was a rectangular room, or rather the floor design was, the walls met in an arch, that made up the ceiling, the arch was strange and somewhat boat like, one thing was made clear by it though, the room was on the upper floor of the building, the ceiling, and the walls being built in such a manner indicated a roof.

The oddness in the air grew stranger, a new smell entered the strange room, a smell of flowers, and Summertime, of the tall grass and the trees. The smell was beautiful, if one can describe a smell as such. Wendy turned to face the new smell. The new smell was in fact a figure, a strange figure, whose eyes and hair seemed to be no particular color, whose features shone with beauty, a woman, or a girl possibly, who had entered the room barefoot. A smile flashed across her face as she examined Wendy.

"Who are you?" Wendy snarled, crouching so she could launch herself forwards if need be, the changes to her feet, and hands had included claws, which could be useful if the woman was dangerous.

" _I am nameless and nameful, too large an idea for you to understand, I am bringer of changes, and the summer wind, I am the starlight dancer, and the mistress of the heart. I am much larger than you might comprehend Ice. I have brought you here, now would you ask me anything else?_ " The woman looked somewhat amused at the question, as if it was a childish and silly question that made no sense to ask.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Wendy growled, there was some deep terror that the woman created, but with it, in the deepest instincts of Wendy's being, also a great respect, a feeling of calm and comfort.

" _You fell asleep before you could reach your home, so I brought you here, after all if you died everything would be lost. Or would it? What I want you are not ready to give, so I will not take it, not now, but you should remember this later. It might be important. Then again it might not be important."_ The woman said, as if actually unsure of what she was talking about, she frowned in a childlike manner as if trying to remember something.

"So what I can just leave? I know how this works, you want to make a deal or something, so give me the offer." Wendy said, somewhat frustrated.

" _NO. I do not make deals, I do what I want to, I am unbound by such laws, I walk the path I wish to walk, I hold no debts, and no debts hold me. Such is my way."_ The figure replied, almost angrily.

"Fine, I'll be going then, later I guess, or whatever." Despite her seemingly calm collected appearance Wendy was actually a ball of stress, fear coursed through her that she wouldn't be actually allowed to escape, or that the woman or girl, would somehow manage to kill her while her back was turned. Still even after she started going down the small stairs she had noticed in the back of the room. As she walked down the stairs the lower floor came into view, many doors lead off from the room, some were open, showing other rooms like a library, others were closed leaving Wendy only to wonder what lay behind them. The oddest thing about the room though, was the Willow Tree.

It grew from the floor upwards in the center of the room, the wood around it seemed to have been designed perfectly to fit it, as if the tree had been there first, and the house was built around it. Out of the window Wendy could see the forest, a thousands tall pine trees rose up, and bloomed, as Wendy opened the door a strange chill rushed over her, as she stepped out of the house it was gone, Wendy turned to look at the strange building, it was still there to Wendy's relief, but it was different, much smaller than it had been a moment ago, containing at most two rooms, one upstairs, and one down, inside there was no Willow Tree, almost as if the room she had been in before was a completely different place.

 **_.**

Mabel woke up, and instantly started letting out a cross between a terrified scream, and an excited laugh. It was a high pitch squeal, that almost made Dipper's ears bleed. Mabel splashed her tail against the water, looking at the beautiful collection of pink shimmering scales. She grinned for a full minute, before turning to look at Dipper, who was huddled in the corner of the bathroom. "BRO-BRO I'M A MERMAID!"

Dipper nodded, his skin was pale, and he looked like he was going to be sick, "Yeah, I know."

Then Mabel began to look closer, she saw the fur that covered Dipper's lower half, his extra legs, and his fluffy pointed deer ears. Mabel's smile grew larger. "Bro-bro, you look adorable, can I touch your ears?"

"No, you can't." Dipper said frowning, he put his hands over his ears.

"What's the matter Bro-bro? You have fluffy ears, and little deer legs, and I've got a pink tail, the way I see this there is no downside." Mabel said.

"Yeah, except we aren't human anymore instead we're, well whatever we are. I don't know what did this, or how to undo its effects." Dipper replied, frowning.

"Well, we can figure it out, we'll just call Ford, he's super smart he'll be able to help us." Mabel said with a smile.

"No, you know what will happen, he and Stan will come racing home, and they'll end up as monsters as well, and then what? She said this would happen, she told me it was my fault, and she was right, that glimmering water in that pool, she took me to, it was the same water in the taps, which is probably what turned us into these... things." Dipper said, sniffling.

"Well, I mean, it can't be that bad can it? Anyway who told you this was going to happen, I heard the term she, do you have a new girlfriend Bro-bro? If so I can throw up some decorations for a party instantly, otherwise, well I suppose girls eat ice cream when bad things happen would you like ice cream?" Mabel asked, half serious.

Dipper frowned, as if the thought of the girl or woman as anything beyond a friend, or even as a friend, was disgusting to him. "No. There was a woman, maybe a girl, I don't know, she was beautiful, and insane. She said she was worse than Bill, I thought it was a dream at first, but now I'm certain it wasn't. She took me to a spring, or pond, or whatever the water was clear, and it shimmered, it smelled sweet, like the water that we've all been drinking, She said that everything that was going to happen was my fault... and she threatened you, and Wendy, and Stan and Ford, and Soos, everyone. She threatened everyone I care about."

"So, some weird lady threatened us all? This sounds like a mission for the Mystery Twins!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel, you can't leave the water, remember Mermando. Also she seemed powerful, sort of like Bill." Dipper replied.

"And we defeated Bill, together. We always win, after all we're the heroes!" Mabel replied, grinning.

"Maybe. Still, the way she threatened it was, weird not so much like a threat... More like a statement. Like she knew she was going to win in the end." Dipper shivered, thinking of the mysterious Fey who had appeared was not something Dipper enjoyed.

Suddenly the door opened and a Soos like creature stepped in, "Oh hey whats up Doods? Oh, dood, you're ears are so fluffy. Mabel, you have a tail, thats cool."

"We've been over the fluffy ears thing already once, well I have. No one is touching my ears, anyway, you look like you're made of... clay?" Dipper said, uncertain what material Soos was actually made of.

"Oh, I thought it Sand Doods, well thanks for answering that important question, Doods, I can do anything, I can like shapeshift into a key, or walk through walls. I'm a miracle." Soos said his eyes gleaming brightly as he changed one of his hands into a long flat thing, that was an attempt at a key.

"Well it isn't that cool for the rest of us, Mabel's stuck in a bathtub, and I'm part deer." Dipper replied.

"Ignore him, this is great, I've got shiny pink scales, and, I can swim super fast now probably... probably? Anyway, Dipper being a Deertaur is super cool as well, I mean, he's all fluffy and adorable. I mean, I was already adorable, so it wouldn't have helped me, but Dipper, well Dipper definitely needed help from somewhere." Mabel said, acting as if Dipper couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Mabel. You don't get it do you. If it was the water, which it probably was. Everyone else in Town is like us." Dipper said.

"So? If everyone's like us Bro-bro then we're all good. We can go outside and still hangout, and the Summer's still gonna be great, even without normal legs. Soos, I'm going to need a Giant Hamsterball filled with Water!" Mabel replied, still looking at her sparkling pink tail.

"I'm going to spell this out simply Mabel. Everyone. In. Town. Meaning that everyone else, everyone else in the world, including our Parents are normal. What do you think is going to happen at the end of Summer Mabel? We can't go back home. We have to stay in Gravity Falls for the rest of our lives." Dipper half-yelled at the end.

"Oh... Well, I mean, I have friends here. I guess I can live with that, we'll still be together, because we're the Mystery Twins, we stick together forever." Mabel said, trying to smile.

"Dood, that sucks. So, uh, you still want that giant Hamsterball filled with water then?" Soos asked.

"You know it Soos. We've got friends here, and Dipper can do all his magic nerd stuff here as well, I think it will all work out for the best." Mabel said with a smile.

"And what about Waddles?" Dipper asked an eyebrow raised.

"No! Waddles! How could I ever forget about Waddles, he needs me, there are too many predators for him to survive without my help!" Mabel said, somewhat dramatically.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see how things are going everywhere but here." Dipper said with a frown, heading off down the stairs. When he reached the door he stepped out before a giant red shape jumped on him. Dipper began to panic as the wolf snarled, pinning Dipper to the ground, suddenly the wolf burst into laughter, after a moment Dipper's mind began to function again and he saw the plaid short, and Pine Tree hat. "Wendy?"

"Oh, man you should have seen your face. I mean, that was hilarious, anyway, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who got... changed. I mean I thought for a while that it had to do with that weird woman who took me to that weird house in the woods, but if you're a Deertaur now or whatever, that probably means everyone else changed as well." Wendy said with a grin on her face.

"Yep, Soos is... some kind of clay creature, and Mabel's a mermaid. So, I think I got the short end of the stick since you're a... werewolf?" Dipper said looking at the claws and red fur that covered Wendy.

"Aren't werewolves only supposed to go out at Full Moon? Whatever. Anyway the ears are cute so you've got that going for you." Wendy said jokingly, "Still, a deertaur, that's kind of eh, on a monster thing or whatever."

"I'm not going to be called a Deertaur. That is a dumb name, it isn't a great creature to turn into in the first place, but... Wait a moment ago you mentioned a woman who took you to a cabin somewhere in the woods."

"Oh, yeah, really weird person, she kept calling me Ice. She let me go, no deals or anything, but she was really strange as well, like I can't really describe her, she was pretty, but her eyes and hair were weird, I couldn't tell you what color they were, it would just hurt my head." Wendy said.

"It was her." Dipper paled, "She showed up, before all of this, there was some kind of glowing pond or spring or something, like the water that is now in the taps in town, but, I thought it was a dream, I woke up back in bed, the window was closed, I was clearly wrong though. She threatened everyone, and she said what was about to happen was all my fault, and it is. If I had just remembered the dream, or thought twice about the water actually kind of glowing, I would have realized something was off, but no, I was an idiot and everyone got turned into a monster." Dipper said, blinking, there were hints of water at the edges of his eyes.

"Hey man, listen, despite everything, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Anyway sounds to me like this woman was messing with your head, she seems good at it, everything she says is part riddle, it messed with my head, in the five minutes in which we talked. What confuses me is why, why the hell did she bring me to that cabin in the woods? I mean, she said I fell asleep before reaching my home, I would probably have died then, so if she was planning to kill me why not just leave me there?"

"I don't know. She's either a lot smarter than Bill Cipher, or she has no idea what she's doing... and I don't know which idea I'm afraid of more. If she has no idea what she's doing she's genuinely just doing this to mess with us, because she thinks it will be fun, but if she's actually got a plan, then what could be worse than this?" Dipper said, thinking out loud.

"I don't know or care. So, if you're out here what are the others doing?" Wendy asked.

"Mabel's confined to the bathtub, since, well she has no legs. Soos is working on a giant hamster ball that they can fill with water, before you ask it was Mabel's idea. I was, well, I just had nothing to do, I was thinking I might head into town." Dipper replied, somewhat nervously.

"I'll go with you then. After all having a wolf body guard never hurt anyone." Wendy said, grinning with her sharp teeth.

Dipper winced, "Sorry, just... Well, I guess my Deer instincts aren't really fond of the idea of having a wolf as a body guard, but I'm in control, not my instincts, so we can head into town still if you want."

"As long as you're cool man, if you bolt off in the middle of town, I mean, I feel like your sister might get a little bit mad at me." Wendy said, her eyes were filled with deep concern for Dipper.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm in control, not the deer instincts." Dipper said.

Wendy grinned, "Ok then, so, let's see whose faster, Deertaur, or Werewolf."

With that Wendy sprinted off, moving as fast as she could through the woods. "Oh come on, that's cheating!" Dipper yelled, smiling he sprinted after her, moving faster than he had expected.

 **_.**

The wind rustled through the branches of the ancient forest, in the center of it all stood the great tree, the oldest of them, a tall pine tree, the mother of the forest, it had watched the fires of Weirdmageddon consume the world, and had cried as its children burnt, but still it remained. The tree was many things, a mother of the forest, a shelter and a place of the ancients. It was so old, it could feel when the strands of fate rewove themselves, as they had done recently. There was always a center of such disturbances, a ripple in the pond, that upset everything. In this case it was the Pine Tree, the human one. The child who helped slay a demon. The tree did not care for such things though. It was old and had seen many things pass, it was the guardian, it knew the secrets of the world, but had no mouth to speak them. For despite all its wisdom, it was indeed, just a tree. It was nothing mystical, it was not a nymph, or a living tree. It was nothing but a tree.

Still the fey kneeled in front of it. Fey was singular, the woman, for the tree could know it was a woman, it knew of the fey. They were the friends of the trees. The guardians of wild places, the children of starlight, and the forest. The woman, pressed her hand against the tree, for she knew the fates of all those around her, in the same way the tree did. Wisdom. For the woman was as old as the tree, if not older. The Pine was ancient, but this woman still pre-dated it. She was a starlight dancer, a wandering spirit. The men of the world had called her kind many names, but Fey was the one she chose, the one her people chose. She was the nameless and the nameful.

And the tree knew her intent. And the tree was calm, and passive, for it knew that fate moved in strange ways. The woman knew that as well, and so the woman tore a large piece of bark from the ancient pine tree. Then light dashed through the trees, and the woman whispered mournfully, " _I am sorry."_ To the tree, for she was. She was the Merciless One, and yet she was filled wit compassion, she was cruel, but not unkind, for such is the way with the fey, for they are wild creatures, and no being could understand them except perhaps themselves, and even that is a guess.

 **_.**

The town was in chaos, the streets were filled with arguing and fighting. Wendy let out a low whistle, which was odd considering her wolf like state. The movements inside the city were chaotic, and insane, everyone seemed angry at everyone else. Surprisingly, as Dipper looked around he could spot a couple people who could probably be considered normal. At the least there were no obvious transformations. "Definitely the water then. Nothing else would have effected this many people."

Wendy frowned, looking around, clearly concerned for both her own family, and her friends, who had definitely come into contact with the water from the town. "So, were you looking for anyone in particular? Or were we just checking up on everyone?"

"No I think, wait, we should check on Pacifica, she's probably the least capable person I know of handling this, well.. Mabel, so second least capable, not that its her fault, she just isn't used to mystic things like this." Dipper said, occasionally stuttering.

"Ah... I see." Wendy said with a wink.

"It isn't like that, we're just friends." Dipper almost yelled, his face turning red.

"Well that isn't my fault man." Wendy responded with a grin.

"You know what forget it, find your friends, I can find, wait no I don't know where she lives, so I guess I do need your help." Dipper replied.

"Ok then man, I can take you there, then I'll find my friends." Wendy said, darting through the chaotic crowds, Dipper moved after her, he noticed that, on the bright side of becoming a 'Deertaur' he was now quite a bit taller than he used to be. Dashing off through the crowds the two managed to avoid most of the fighting, before two large brutish creatures, one had only a single eye, and the other had a piglike face, and green skin. "Well, well, well. It seems that you and your pet wolf are done for now Dipper Pines. I don't know how, but I'm sure this is all your fault." A squeaky voice said, Dipper began to look around, trying to find the source of the annoyance, blinking he looked down, below him was Gideon Gleeful, a set of sharp fangs were in his mouth and his eyes glowed red, he held an umbrella over his head.

"Really Gideon, I thought you decided to be a normal kid from now on." Dipper said with a sigh.

"Oh, I was ready to be a normal kid Dipper Pines, but now I'm a Vampire. And I know that nothing like this ever happened before you came to Town Dipper Pines." Gideon yelled furiously.

"I didn't do anything I think it had to do with the water, I came across a pond filled with the glimmering water just a day before, I didn't realize it was dangerous though, I mean, I should have but didn't." Dipper said, frowning.

"So you admit to it then, you came upon the water first, and you didn't warn anyone." Gideon yelled.

"Back off Gideon, before I make you, you pint-sized problem!" Wendy growled, raising her clawed hand to Gideon's neck.

"Go ahead little dog, I'm not going to back off until Dipper Pines pays for what he did." Gideon laughed.

Wendy moved quickly her claw sliding across Gideon's neck, she expected the child to fall to the ground in pain, but as soon as her claw had passed across his neck the cuts grew over becoming light scars upon his neck. Wendy blinked turning to Dipper, "Two major questions, first off did I trust try and murder a child? Second, Why isn't said child dead?"

"Um, Yes, and the answer to the second is he's a vampire, you need to stab him through the heart, which you're claws can't do, also those guys on either side of him look pretty tough so I suggest we return to our default plan." Dipper said nervously, looking for somewhere to run.

"Remind me what that is." Wendy said stepping back from the two large thugs.

"RUN!" The two burst off at full speed, weaving through the streets and dodging past the chaotic fights, and arguments that were coming up across the streets. The second person they ran into in town was just as bad as the first, in Dipper's opinion, but Wendy seemed excited to see him.

"Robbie, your not dead. Well I mean, actually you sort of are." Wendy yelled, looking at Robbie, whose body was in a state of slight decay, his skin was paler than normal, his hoodie was pulled up all the way, and he was covered in open cuts.

"Yeah, I know, I'm covered in cuts and bruises and all that, but I can still play my guitar and that's whats important, so you guys got changed as well, I mean, obviously that kid got the worse end of the stick, being all, what are you a deer?" Robbie said, trying to play his part as calm and collected.

"Yes, anyway, how does that work. You're a zombie, and sure you can be turned by a zombie bite, but not like, well that, you get turned into sort of mindless version of yourself, to actually be a full blown zombie like what you are, you would need to die, no transformation could have don-" Dipper said before being interrupted.

"What are you implying kid, that I got killed. You're ridiculous, honestly, still as paranoid as ever." Robbie said, a bit too angrily for a normal conversation.

"Ok, whatever, so is Tambry ok? What about Nate and Lee? Oh, and Thompson I guess." Wendy asked.

"I haven't seen them, but they're probably fine, I mean, have you met them, they're gonna live through anything, just like I did." The last part was a bit suspicious.

"Well ok then, if someone can just direct me to Pacifica's house, I'll just head there, I know town well enough to get back to the Mystery Shack without dying, I think.

Wendy pointed him towards the street that Pacifica lived on, and gave him what she thought the address was, with a nod Dipper headed off towards Pacifica's home.

* * *

 **Sooo, yeah. Pacifica and Dipper are going to meet up again next Chapter... I left it there because I wanted to have the story move at a reasonable pace. By the way parts of me are actually conflicted on the Lady/Fey/Main-antagonist, and what her goals are. I'm not going to bring them up, but I would like to ask...**

 **So this story in my head is already going to take place over a large time span, to the point that at the end the main characters should be adults. That is not in question, you won't see every minute of it, just like we don't see every day of Summer Vacation in the show. So yeah, parts of things will be skipped over if nothing important goes on in that time, like how a normal story works.**

 **So the actual QUESTION is this, Would it work for you guys to have a Dipper-Pacifica child end up being an actual character later on?**

 **Like, way later on. As in, if I continued writing this and there were a full Forty Chapters or more, Later on. So yeah answer in Review Form... That is my major question, because I have some ideas on how this could go, but I mean that is a major factor in how things are going to turn out, I have ideas that will work either way... so I would like your input please provide said input so I can figure out what I am doing.**

 **Oh also, to the Americans, happy day upon which a bunch of idiots sat around in a room writing a letter that formally declared independence, a letter that was basically meaningless without military power to back it up.**

 **To the British, Happy Day-Upon-Which-America-Became-Someone-Elses-Problem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I have yet to receive any questions or reviews on the last post, so I'm going to have to answer those next time. Cool. Don't be annoyed if you haven't gotten an answer even though you asked a question, it simply means I have yet to read it.**

 **Ummm... What else... Oh. Same Question as last time, If I don't get an answer I'll just go with yes, because it works better with the plot outline I want to go with. REVIEW. Thats it.**

* * *

 **A Vampire and a Snake**

As Dipper approached the Northwests house he was shocked out how normal it was, it was still large certainly, larger than Dipper thought anyone would possibly need a house to be, but it was just like the other houses in town in style and design, there were no large gates, or chain fences. Instead there was a perfect lawn, awfully perfect. Dipper had never understood why people cut lawns, it seemed foolish, if you were going to have grass you should let it grow. He moved slowly up the stone walk way to the house, a deep fear filled his stomach, as if everything were about to go horribly wrong.

Dipper hesitantly knocked on the door. Which opened slowly to reveal Preston Northwest, except not, his skin had turned pale, his eyes gleamed red, and two sharp fangs replaced his canine teeth. He spoke slowly, and steadily, with a neutral tone in his voice. "Yes boy, what do you want?"

"Um, I was wondering if Pacifica was here." Dipper said, the nervous feeling in his stomach had tripled, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Luckily for you she is, though I doubt she would want to associate with the likes of you." Preston sneered. His house was dark, and it felt surprisingly cold for a summers day.

"Could you get her anyway, I'm sure she would be interested in talking with me if I could see her." Dipper replied.

Preston Northwest looked down in disgust, and then sighed, he moved out of sight, his movements resembled gliding much more than walking. The movements sent chills through Dipper's body, a sense of fear rose in his chest, a cold heavy fear that made it hard for him to breath. A few moments later Preston Northwest reappeared with Pacifica at his side, the young blond's eyes were out of focus, almost like being glazed over.

"Hey Pacifica, are you okay?" Dipper asked, looking at the dazed expression on her face.

"I'm very well thank you. I suggest you leave, I am not interested in associating myself with the lower class." Her words were slow, beyond that she spoke in monotone, expressing no emotion, she also hadn't said 'like' once in that entire sentence.

Dipper looked up at Preston Northwest whose eyes seemed to glow with red light, he paused for a moment, and then shrugged, turning to go, he spun around quickly crashing his shoulder into Preston Northwest's chest, the man blinked as he fell back, "You vile little street rat!" he yelled, Dipper took the moment of surprise to grab Pacifica and pull her away. The girl didn't move as he tugged her away from the door, he managed to get her down the street, without her protesting. He looked at her again, her eyes were entirely glazed over, as if her mind was hidden very far from the surface. "Pacifica focus, You're being hypnotized, so wake up."

The girl remained still, her eyes still glazed over. She blinked once, that was her only response though. Sighing Dipper stared at her eyes, "I'm so sorry for this, but I swear this is for the best."

He slapped her across the face, leaving a slightly red mark on her face, she blinked, turning back and slapping him across the face, he swore she slapped him much harder than he had slapped her. "Ouch. Why'd you do that you Dork?"

"You were hypnotized. I think by your father. Of course my two greatest enemies end up being vampires."

"My dad's a vampire? More importantly, he's one of your two greatest enemies?"

"Bill's dead, so Gideon went up, and so did your dad. Yeah by the way, your dad's a vampire and you're, a snake person."

"And what, you're supposed to be a deertaur?"

"I hate that name but yes, I'm a deertaur."

"You're ears are like adorable. So, now what?"

Dipper froze in place, looking at Pacifica, he hadn't thought through any of his actions, where would Pacifica go, her father was a vampire, who had tried to keep her in line by hypnotizing her. She would need to stay somewhere. "We'll head back to the shack and figure it out from there."

"Because that seems so thought out and structured." Pacifica replied, with a snort.

"What, would you prefer to go back to the house where you're father tried to control your mind?" Dipper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, but I better not get a horrible disease from that shack you live in." Pacifica said, with a strong expression of disgust.

"Can you even get horrible diseases when you're part snake?" Dipper replied.

"I'm still half human and you better remember it. It means I'm still tall enough to bite you." Pacifica said showing her snakelike fangs.

"Ok noted. The only thing you need to watch out for in the shack, besides falling letters and pieces of wood is Mabel Juice, if she offers it to you, avoid drinking it, or if you can manage it just pretend to drink it."

* * *

Wendy sat next to Robbie on a bench in the park, she had finally met up with most of her friends. Tambry had become a ghoul, sort of like a cross between a vampire, a zombie, and a ghost, her skin, despite its darker color had an underlying paleness that matched that of a corpse despite this she was still dressed almost the same, except she now wore a hoody over her head. Her eyes were darker as well, and there were heavy bags under them, beyond that she no longer wore shoes, instead going barefoot, except her feet had been replaced with the Hooves of a Donkey. On closer examination one would notice that her teeth were much sharper than any normal humans.

Thompson's change was interesting, he was sporting Goat hooves, and goat legs, a small fluffy tail extended from his rear, and he looked rather uncomfortable with the dark brown fur that covered his entire body. Two short goat horns extended from his head.

Lee's transformation was weirder than the rest, not for any real reason it simply was, his body had turned largely to wood, his body was made of oak wood, and leaves grew from his head, and on his shoulders. His eyes shone with bright green light, and his feet had expanded into simple large round circles, removing his toes, on the other hand (Bad puns) his hands had grown long and stretched out into claw like appendages with four fingers.

Nate was covered in dark fur, and seemed to have changed into a werewolf similar to Wendy. He still acted like his normal self though, which was a relief. So did everyone else. It was somewhat surprising.

"So what, with these new monster bodies we can do a bunch of cool stuff we couldn't do before." Nate was saying in response to a comment about how awful the situation was.

"Eh. Whatever. I'll have to update my Facebook, and Instagram, and everything else." Tambry said not looking up from her phone.

"Dude, if you do that there'll be like a thousand reporters over Gravity Falls in an instant." Wendy said, she seemed to be the only one thinking logically.

"Cool, I'll become a movie star man, and travel the world." Nate replied.

Wendy sighed, her friends were much dumber than she had realized. They would end up being poked and prodded by scientists for the rest of her life, which was not something on her list of goals.

* * *

Pacifica looked distastefully at the interior of the Mystery Shack, "I thought the outside was like bad, but this is even worse."

"Yeah yeah, quit complaining." Dipper replied, moving across the room to the stairs. "Soos, Mabel, you there?"

"Oh, hey dood. I'm setting up Mabel's hamsterball." Soos said emerging from the top of the stairs.

Dipper sighed, shrugging, he looked back at Pacifica, after another couple moments Soos appeared from the top of the stairs carrying the Hamster ball, with Mabel inside. "Hmm, Dood, I may not have thought this through."

After a moment or two of struggling the Hamster ball reached the bottom of the stairs. Mabel let out an excited scream, "Pacifica, look we're scale buddies!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Pacifica was still looking around, her eyes showed her nervous feeling of not belonging.

"Are you staying here now, that's great we can have sleep overs every night!" Mabel yelled excitedly.

"I mean, the Shack belongs to Soos now, so it's up to him." Dipper said looking at Soos.

"I mean, sure Dood. We've got that extra room remember, so Dipper can move in there, and Pacifica can sleep in the other room. Wow, problem solving dood, I'm like a genius now or something." Soos said.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, but held back on any rude comments. "Thhannnkkk youu." She managed to say it, but it was clear the idea was still hard to wrap her head around, like Sharing.

"Listen. I suppose I should warn you, we're going to be looking for a cure, and, well, mystical creatures and stuff in the woods, which might not be exactly your cup of tea, or whatever so, you might want to avoid joining in on that."

"Oh, so now you get to tell me what my cup of tea is? It's coffee by the way, but in the metaphorical sense I get to live my life how I want to." Pacifica replied.

"That would be why you let your parents push you around then?" Dipper replied at first he had a smirk on his face, and then it fell. He had crossed a line, he had seen the Bell and how it affected her, and he knew what that indicated, she hadn't told him specifically about it, but he knew people could be defensive about such experiences. She simply stood there, rage passed across her face, then fear, and sadness, and then back to rage. "Why the hell would you bring that up? What, I'm not cool enough to stand up to my parents, what do you want me to do? Huh, you jerk."

"Pacifica, I'm sorry, I didn't think it through." Dipper looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"Of course you didn't, you idiot. Just show me to my room." Pacifica replied.

Mabel and Soos just sat there in a stunned silence. Dipper sighed, "Ok, this way, Mabel still needs to clear out her stuff, and on that note so do I, but other than that the room is ready for you to move in."

"Yeah, like I actually have stuff on me, because as you can see, all I've got are these clothes." She said waving at the clothes she was wearing.

"Mabel's got clothes she can probably lend you." Dipper said with a shrug.

"Great so my fashion sense is abandoning me now as well." Pacifica said, with a frown.

"Calm down, you'll be able to get clothes later." Dipper replied.

"Fine." Pacifica said turning away from him.

"Listen, I really am sorry Pacifica. I didn't think it through, I just responded, I crossed a line, I get that, I really didn't mean it." Dipper said looking at Pacifica, who had turned away examining the twin's bedroom.

"Whatever. So, when are you like going to try and find the cure or whatever?" She asked, looking over at Dipper.

"I'll probably start trying to figure out what happened as soon as possible, and I'll work my way up from there." Dipper said, folding up some of his clothes and packing them into his bag.

"So, we might be able to turn back to normal soon?" Pacifica asked, looking down at her scaly tail.

"Yeah, maybe. It depends on how things turn out, but it might be possible."

"Oh. Good." Pacifica tried to look uninterested as she sat on the bed Mabel usually slept in.

"I'll be out of this room as soon as I can." Dipper said matter of factly.

"So, What do you think did this anyway, is it like Bill? Or like, something else entirely?" Pacifica asked, looking down at the floor, and then the ceiling.

"Not like Bill, Bill is dead. I'm not sure what exactly did this, but there was someone who showed up and might be connected, she called herself a 'Fey'. So, whatever that is, its annoying."

"So, you've got no idea." Pacifica said blinking.

"Ok, well, I have some idea, I think it might have been in the water system." Dipper said honestly.

"What, you mean that new stream they tapped into, maybe, why do you think that?" Pacifica said with a raised eyebrow.

"What else would affect so many people?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, I guess you're right. But don't let it go to your head, you're still an idiot." Pacifica said, her tone was more friendly now, unlike the hostile tone she had taken up earlier.

"Why are you in such a rush to get back to normal, other than the obvious reasons?" Dipper asked.

"Well, when my dad's cured I can move home without worry of him trying to use his mind control on me. I can go back to my life." Pacifica said, looking at Dipper.

"You say that like it's a good thing. Have you ever considered that there are better things to do with your life than to be their pride and joy? That not everything is about having wealth." Dipper asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah right. Listen, I'm happy with how my life used to be, and I just want to go back to that." Pacifica replied.

"That's your choice. I'm done by the way." Dipper said lifting up his bag, and preparing to leave.

"Yes, it is, what do you know about it, it's my life, and I'm gonna live it how I choose." Pacifica replied, half-trying to convince herself of the same thing as Dipper.

"Fine, but maybe you should really sit there and think about the fact that your fathers first instinct after becoming a Vampire was to hypnotize you to obey him." Dipper said as he stepped out of the door.

Pacifica sat there for a moment, thinking about what Dipper had said, she decided to ignore it, her father was just being affected by their transformation, like she was when she had eaten that squirrel.

* * *

 **Sooo... Yeah. I wanted Preston to be written as having some kind of mind control, or mind powers, so I wrote him as a Vampire, partially because I'd seen art of it, also I felt like it worked from a story perspective. By the way recently I realized I set this story a bit too early for them to be the right ages later on, so there may be at some points a massive time jump, basically I want them to be older by the end of this story. Anyway the timeline is in progress.**

 **Questions I have. So I already have the over view of the Plot written out, there might be alterations based off what you say about the Pacifica Dipper kid character I would want to introduce much later on (One of the reasons I want them to be older is so that character exists.) So yeah tell me about if that Kid should exist as a character.**

 **Second question, or rather request, What do you guys want to see as some of the more minor side adventures, I have some ideas. Along with ideas on other character story lines going on in the future at some point, but at this time I want information on what I should do for the little filler bits and other smaller plotlines (For example, episodes like the Time travellers pig, or any of the other episodes that aren't majorly tied into the plotline, maybe some Into the Bunker-y stories. Anything that would work as a small story within the larger one.**

 **REVIEW. That is how you should respond by the way.**

 **So this was a shorter chapter, basically everything that happens here is just set up for the future, involving character development, and other such things, it also sets up the existing team, and way that the characters will be working together in future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A very angry ravage: Yes, I realized that a couple minutes after I wrote the line/scene. I was going to add a comment in the authors note about her reaction being the fact that the only other time she was in the shack was during Weirdmageddon, she presumed the state of the shack was due to the Apocalypse, but I forgot to add said Authors note. I apologize for that.**

 **Nerdytimelord: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. On the note of the child previously mentioned, while I stand against the idea of having said child be timebaby, I agree that any child of two Zodiac signs might be... powerful. That will play into the plot when it comes time for that point to appear. I'm actually considering what I should do with the concepts of time travel and Time baby as a whole. It is possible they are staying away from said time period for certain reasons, but I'm unsure... I might mess with them I might not, let us leave it at that.**

 **Um. What else... Nothing really. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I'm going to try and keep the plot running smooth. Oh, and the Stan's will return, and have their own adventures. There are going to be a lot of weird, seemingly pointless plotlines that run together to forge important parts of the story. Or I hope they will.**

 **There is a thing at the bottom where I'll ask you a question. Read that bit if you want, as always REVIEW!**

* * *

A Song of Lies

 _Pacifica dashed through the forest, or slithered, she thought for a second she was a snake, she wasn't sure though. The girl moved through the forest, it wasn't just dark, it was as if the world only existed within twenty feet of her, and beyond that it was just shadows. Cold melodic laughter filled the air, as Pacifica turned she saw the trees begin to twist in strange and insane ways, stretching and becoming claw like, from the darkness stared a single eye. Her mind froze, it was a yellow eye, with a black slit through the center, like that of a cat, but it wasn't the eye of a cat was it. A shiver ran down her spine, a cold primordial fear stirred in her heart, she blinked and the yellow eye was replaced. Of course it was, that was a different story. The eye that looked out at her from the darkness was an eye ever changing in its color. Slowly as the being moved another similar eye appeared. Then the creatures face, pale and beautiful beyond imagining. The woman, or perhaps girl, looked as Pacifica would have wished to._

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" Pacifica said, backing away from the creature._

 _"I want nothing from you. Not yet, I simply wanted to... see." The creature said, a faint smile passing across her lips._

 _"I asked you two questions, answer them both." Pacifica replied._

 _"Very well. I am the starlight dancer, the shadow in the forest, and the moonlight in the trees, I am the forests queen, as well as its slave. I am nameful and nameless. What I am is beyond your little mind. But do not be annoyed Llama. It is not your fault." The creature had a look that seemed to be sympathy, though it was hard to tell._

 _"Oh, yeah, like thats supposed to calm me down. Ugh, fine. I'm so done with this anyway. Whoever you are stay out of my head." Pacifica said whirling around, except she was looking at the creature still. She sighed, "So, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Well, as this is so totally a dream, I'm just going to pinch myself." Pacifica said, pinching her arm._

 _"You aren't going to hurt yourself that way. No I've ensured that you will stay for a few more moments." The creature replied with a twisted grin._

 _"Why, you said you didn't want anything from me." Pacifica said with a slight frown._

 _"No, but I have something for you. A message, it is your choice what to do with it. I will begin then, 'Pinetree. If you wish to talk on even terms come to the woods, to the spring.' Do with said message what you will. It is of no purpose to you. You are important though, perhaps." The creature said examining Pacifica, and then the shadows rushed in, and Pacifica woke up._

Pacifica didn't wake from her dream in a scream shooting from her bed, she woke up drowsily, lying still, her mind moved slowly for a few seconds, and then she blinked looking around her room. It took her a moment to remember where she was, not in her home, or her room, instead she was in the Mystery Shack in a room that had once belonged to Mabel Pines, who had at one point been her nemesis. She also remembered that she had a snake tail instead of a pair of legs. Something that was going to drive her insane. She had waited for two days for Dipper to come out of his room and explain his crazy theory and what that meant. Of course it was a waste of time, he had yet to explain any brilliant new theories. So she was still part snake, and now she was tired of living her life as she did, apparently now all she could eat was meat, generally living meat, like rodents. She hated it. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, brushing it around so that it was neat and orderly.

As she emerged from her room, she moved down the stairs to find Mabel, unsurprisingly, already awake. Swimming around in her Hamster Ball filled with water. Pacifica sighed, Mabel was always the first awake, no matter how early one got up she was awake, like a bundle of raw energy, Pacifica was beginning to wonder if the girl ever slept. Sighing she poured some coffee into a cup. Luckily, since the last time she had been there, the owner, Soos? had added a new Coffee machine, if this had not happened she was sure she would have murdered someone by then. "Hey Pacifica, ready for a day of exciting talk and adventure?" Mabel asked her voice filled with cheer.

"Not really, I'm waiting on your brother to figure out whatever made us monsters so we can turn back." Pacifica said, waving to her scaly lower half.

"Ok then, well we've just got to wait for a couple minutes for my brother to show up, and I'm sure he'll explain everything." Mabel replied, the cheer still in her voice.

"Whatever. Why is he taking so long anyway?" Pacifica asked, sipping her coffee.

"I don't know, I don't do the science-y bits. I just do the motivational speeches, and the grappling hook bits." Mabel replied.

"Oh, okay, wait the Grappling Hook bits? How often do you guys actually use a grappling hook?" Pacifica asked looking at Mabel.

"All the time!" Mabel yelled.

"Once or twice." Dipper said, emerging from the top of the stairs, he was pale and had large bags under his eyes.

"So, did you finally figure it out, or are you just here to tell us you've learned nothing?" Pacifica said putting her hand on her waist.

"I haven't found a cure, but then again, I'm a fourteen year old kid what were you expecting? I came to eat, thats it." Dipper said, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Listen Pines, I'm relying on you to get me to stop being a snake monster, so you're going to tell me everything you know about what happened now."

"Ok, ok. So, what we currently know is basically nothing. We think that the water caused the change. Changes are not based on blood relation, for example me and Mabel are completely different despite being twins, you and your parents are completely different." Dipper said, waving at Pacifica.

"Ok, what else do we know? Why is Gideon a Vampire, why is my dad a Vampire?" Pacifica replied.

"I don't know. It's fitting really I guess, with their hypnotic abilities they can both now control people, which is what they wanted..." Dipper trailed off before letting out an excited yelp, "I've got it. The transformation based! So, I became a Deertaur, god I've got to check what else I could call myself, if you've ever run into a deer, you know they're nervous, they run away, they freeze when in the spotlight, like me, I'm a nervous wreck half of the time. Mabel became a mermaid, she's filled with energy, and excitable. Gideon and your dad became Vampires, they're controlling and possessive, they think of people more as objects than as y'know, people."

"That... actually makes sense. I mean, if we know that then why did I become a snake?" Pacifica replied.

"I don't know, we need more data, and someone who understands this." Dipper replied.

"Well, there is one person who we can always call." Mabel said, from her fish tank.

"Who?" Dipper said raising an eyebrow.

"Grunkle Ford. He knows all about this stuff." Mabel said with a bright smile.

Dipper frowned, his great uncle Ford was indeed an expert on the weird anomalies in Gravity Falls, but he was also a hands on investigator, if Dipper called his Great Uncle Ford, he would most likely rush back to Gravity Falls and get infected himself, or worse get killed by the mysterious Fey.

"I'm not so sure, if he comes back he might get hurt." Dipper replied.

"Listen Bro-bro. He's gonna come back anyway, so why not call him now, and warn him about all this stuff?" Mabel asked, swimming around in a circle in her Hamsterball.

"Fine."

* * *

A couple minutes later Dipper had prepared his Laptop, opening it up the three gathered around the screen, as they turned it on and placed their call, after a couple more minutes of annoying noise, the face of their great Uncle Ford appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Dipper how are you?" Ford seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes widening, "What happened?"

"Long story. We're working on a cure, we want your help, but if you come here you might be infected, so yeah." Dipper said.

"Well, it isn't that long of a story, an evil woman showed up and she threatened Dipper, and then there was this stream that got attached to the water system in town, and then, what happened? Oh, and then we all drank or showered in the water, and then we changed, so we think it was the water that did this, and now I'm a Mermaid! Oh, and also we want to know what you think about the chances of their being a cure." Mabel said, very quickly, and very loudly.

"Slow down and explain this bit by bit to me. I need all the information before I can come to any conclusions." Ford replied.

Dipper began to explain the series of events that had lead to their transformation in detail, and then began explaining what each person had changed into, and what they thought these things meant. He also began to bring up the mysterious 'Fey' who had appeared before it had all started. Ford sat their for a couple minutes thinking things over.

"I'm unsure what could cause this, but I can confirm it is definitely some kind of magic, I think the answer lies in this Fey figure. I find it highly likely she can use magic, of course I wish to double check if she said Fey with an 'ey' or Fay with an 'ay', or possibly an 'ae'. Ford said his hand on his chin, as his mind began to think it over.

"Why does it matter?" Dipper asked.

"Well, a Fae with an 'ae' or 'ay' is an early term for fairy, that is important, the other type of Fey has a different meaning entirely. Given the context I think it most likely you simply made a mistake, and she said Fae with an 'Ae' or 'Ay'. If she is a Fae then I'm extremely interested, magic is often tied to myths of them, and in most stories they do have some power over disease, and nature. I think this being whatever she is, is extremely dangerous, you shouldn't try to fight her, but at the same time I have to question if she is actually a malevolent creature, the Fae are often shown as being uncaring, and random, they don't do things with long plans in the making, they act on the spur of the moment, of course at other times they are shown as being entirely cruel and planning, while in other cases they are shown as very benevolent, I had never encountered a Fae myself, and I had thought they were myths, you've clearly proved me wrong in that opinion." Ford said.

"So, whatever she is, she's ancient, and powerful, so why come to town now?" Dipper said, looking at Ford.

"I do not know. Perhaps weirdmageddon attracted her attention? Or the death of Bill? It doesn't matter really, whoever this Fae is she is likely to be dangerous, I would not suggest antagonizing her, work your hardest to find a cure, I can provide you more information from where I am as I come across it, but without the Journals, well, I can't think of anything in the woods that would cause this off the top of my head, I think your first guess was the most likely, the water is probably the way the magic was distributed, but I don't think it is the source. I think this could be the work of the Fae woman, especially as you have suggested she is yet to change in form, or it could be something in the woods already she is using against you. I can only wish you the best of luck, as me and my brother are moving up into Europe, and Scandinavia in are search for the mystic, if you need me to I can turn this boat back to America if you want, otherwise enjoy the package I sent, and I hope you can find a use for it. Oh and by the way Dipper, what you've become is called a Cervitaur, for future reference." Ford said with a smile.

"Wait, what package?" Dipper asked, as the screen flashed off, Dipper frowned, "Stupid Fae."

"So wait you said this Fae talked to you in your dreams? Ugh, I knew I forgot something, I had this totally weird dream last night, and this woman was telling me to give you a message, something about meeting at the spring?" Pacifica said, an angry look on her face.

"Yes, let's go beat this Fae girl until she begs for mercy!" Mabel yelled, her eyes lighting up, both Pacifica and Dipper raised their eyebrows at the exact same time.

"Which part of 'don't antagonize the Fae' did you not understand?" Dipper asked.

"Fae. So. We still going?" Mabel said, swirling around inside her Hamsterball.

"I'll go, you should stay here, you won't be able to get through the woods in that thing." Dipper said gesturing at the Hamsterball.

"Bro-bro, you shouldn't go alone, hmmm. Take Paz." Mabel said.

"Who?" Dipper said, looking around.

"Paz, its short for Pacifica." Mabel said with a grin.

"I'm not approving that nickname." Pacifica said with one had on her hip.

"Oh Paz, no one ever approves the nicknames, it doesn't mean I don't use them. So keep Dip-dop safe, because he's useless." Mabel said with a smirk.

"Dip-dop?" Pacifica said with an eyebrow raised in Dipper's direction.

"Like she said, no one approves of her nicknames." Dipper replied.

"Fine, but he better not freak out first time we run into something in the woods." Pacifica replied.

"I'm an experienced monster hunter, I helped kill Bill remember, I got rid of that ghost in your home. Anyway, your the one whose likely to scream" Dipper said, starting out the door.

"I'm not half deer, and I have sharp fangs for dealing with my problems." Pacifica replied.

"Fine, we better hurry up." Dipper said, as they moved out of the mystery shack, as they stepped outside they were greeted by a large red wolf, who stood up with a fierce grin.

"So, where are you going?" Wendy said her grin was still as wide as usual.

"If I said to go talk to an evil fairy who might have caused the curse that made us all monsters, would you believe me?" Dipper said, nervously tapping his foot on the ground, or as close as a Cervitaur could.

"You know I would, so you seem to be in need of some brute strength, or at the least someone who can scare people, and you've got it right here. Wendy the Werewolf, oh that sounds terrible as a name, forget I said that." Wendy said, stumbling awkwardly over the last bit.

Dipper paused as he began to realize that Wendy wasn't as awesome as he had remembered, she was cool certainly, she was a great friend, intelligent, and she had an a sense of calm collection most of the time, but she wasn't anything mystically awesome, or perfect. The thought was somewhat reassuring to him, that despite his general sense of awkwardness, and being nervous people might still remember him as a confident hero-type. "I'd be glad if you came with us, you've run into the Fae before, so you know how strange and enigmatic she can be."

The company headed off with some idle chatter, Pacifica was the slowest in the group, Wendy often raced off ahead into the forest on all fours, while Dipper stayed with Pacifica, as they grew closer to the stream the strange scent of flowers, and something even sweeter filled the air. A deep primordial dread filled the bottom of Dipper's stomach. As they grew closer still and the gleaming waters of the spring, which he could now tell ran down into the river that the town had been pulling their water supply from. At the other edge of the spring sat the woman, or the girl, who gave a smile as the company approached.

" _Hello Pine tree. I see you brought Llama and Ice as well, very wise of you little one, after all you do not know what I might do._ " The Fae said with a grin.

"Yes. Listen I want answers to my questions, and you're going to give them." Dipper said, trying to look intimidating, having a half-wolf, and a snake girl with him helped. He quickly found his feelings towards the Fae was of three parts, the first part was easy, his rational, human mind hated her, and was filled with distrust, she had cursed him and the entire town, the second part was also easy to notice and to understand, a deep primordial fear dwelling in that animal part of him, a knowledge that she could kill him at any time, and the third part, the most confusing part was a strange feeling of warmth, like she would protect him, care for him as a mother might her child.

" _It might happen yes, though I think your statement of it might set that back."_ The Fae replied with a smile.

"First off I want to know who you are. Not, some weird Riddle, a Name. What should I call you." Dipper said, fiercely trying to make himself look taller.

" _Very well Pinetree, what might you call me. Let us see, oh yes I have it. You shall Call me Lady Willow, or if you would prefer, Willow the Fay, or I suppose if you're french, Le Fay. Here is why, you are a pine tree. You are tall, proud, stubborn, you are greater taller than any Willow Tree could ever be, you stand strong against the wind, but when it comes in fury it destroys you, for you are too proud, too tall, your stubbornness is your undoing, you break instead of bend, I lay low, as you fall, I watch, I grow ancient and smile, I bend in the wind unlike you. So yes, I am Lady Willow."_

"Fine then. Did you curse us, or was it the water, and if it was the water why didn't it change you?" Dipper said.

" _I made the curse happen to you, though the magic was not mine, the water had the magic before my arrival, I simply used it against you. It did not change me because the magic is of the Fae, as I am, it does not destroy me because it is like me. So I am its master."_ Lady Willow said with a smile.

"Ok... Is there a cure to reverse the curse?" Dipper asked.

" _A hard question to answer, there is always a cure, though I do not think it will be something you can obtain, no. I think I shall keep the cure from you for as long as I can. I have that power now, now I think I have answered enough questions, you will have enough trouble as it is in the next few days, without my help."_ Lady Willow said with an enigmatic smile on her face, she stepped back, as she moved she seemed to become one with the forest, after blinking once or twice she was invisible to his sight, Dipper cursed under his breath frowning at the pool of water at his feet.

 **So... I didn't know what else I could put in that chapter really. The reason I changed how I spell Fae, is because a friend explained that 'Fey' means something different from 'Fae' or 'Fay'. I considered ignoring it, but I feel like Ford pointing out that he's just been presuming the spelling is better. I apologize on that front.**

 **I did know that Dipper was a Cervitaur and that was the term, I don't call him a Cervitaur right away because I was against the 'Dipper just knows he's called a Cervitaur', thing some Fanfictions pull, he had no Journal with him so yeah that was part of it. There are specific lines in this chapter by the way I just threw in for the heck of it, for example 'Le Fay' is actually a thing Morgana from the Myths of King Arthur was called, she has had many names including, Morgane Le Fae, and Morgan Le Fae. I figured it would be a nice throw away line to add, since she is quite often connected to such faeries.**

 **Yes, I instinctively spell 'Fairies', 'Faeries'. I can't explain why, I just do, I think it is perhaps because I prefer the spelling which refers to 'fae'. If you look at the earlier spelling it is 'Fae'ries, and became 'Fair'ies later.**

 **Now here is the thing I was going to give you, this is maybe a thing I might do, if so this will be the opening. So, most fandoms have a Star Wars AU, but there is a severe lack of such things here, now I know somethings about the Old EU/Legends, and the New EU/Canon. I have a deep love for star wars and know exactly how to write out this story, so:**

 **HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN A STAR WARS AU STORY IF I WROTE IT?**

 **To give you a basic sense of the story I'll give you minor details:**

 **Dipper is trying to learn the path of the Jedi from the mysterious Holocron, which instead of showing a master, shows a Six Fingered Hand, and the Number Three.**

 **Pacifica 'Northwest' is a young force sensitive about Dipper's age, and also a rich aristocrat, there are many questions about her family, for example where did their money come from? And what connections do they hold to the Late Empire?**

 **Mabel is a Force Sensitive Energistic Pilot, unable to train in the Jedi way due to her lack of Patience.**

 **Stan is a Conman, a Smuggler, and every other kind of crook, he is the great uncle of Mabel and Dipper who are twins.**

 **Wendy a young, ex-freedom fighter, who had joined the rebellion when she was five (near the end of the war), this calm and collected Twi'lek is insanely good with a blaster, and her Vibro-axe.**

 **SO-OS is a decommissioned B-1 Battle Droid, reprogrammed to work as a member of the crew.**

 **Darth Cipherious, is an ancient Sith of great power, he hunts for the crew of the MRE-HAC, and the missing heir to the Northwest Fortune, with mysterious ties to her ancestors, and a Darkside Adept Dipper and Mabel had faced off with on occasion known as Gideon.**

 **This would be set Thirteen years after the fall of the Empire, it would be a mix of Legends and Canon, and just random stuff I included. LIST OF CANON: For example the three Solo Children would be canon, their exact birth dates would not (I'm aging them up because I felt like the war between the Empire and New Republic in legends was too long), Dark Empire and the Thrawn Trilogy would be... Semi-canon? The Golden Globe would be canon, along with the rest of Junior Jedi Knights, New Jedi Order would eventually be canon, Movies would be canon (except the new trilogy). Good Dathomiri Witches would exist, Tenel Ka would exist... etc.**

 **Ok so, here is the look at the opening (Post opening scrawl, which I am not joking I will include):**

The Empire fell when she was two years old, the real empire that was. Pacifica looked out across the sprawling terraces of the Denon, a world of gardens, and skyscrapers all mixed together, it was like Coruscant, except with only the nice bits. It was, from a perspective, perfect, glimmering silver towers rose from the dark surface, massive walls of glowing light stood tall, as small speeders buzzed by at high speed, above the night sky was lit up by a thousand different satellites and vessels, making their way across the black sky. No sky was really black though, not ever. Even in the darkest moments of the night there was still a thin layer of dark blue in the black, and on Denon, as on Coruscant, with no real stars, the satellites made the sky much more colorful. The air was cold, it was the wind, which was generated among the towers, Pacifica looked out over the edge of her balcony, an entire galaxy was waiting out there. Not that it mattered much, she was a, she paused, a Northwest, yes that was her name, Pacifica Northwest. And Northwests didn't go on adventures, they sat safe and quiet in their homes, any time they were threatened it was because they had manipulated it, that was what the galaxy said about her grandfather after all. She was the heir to a fortune, and for some reason, at that moment, that didn't seem to mean much.

Elsewhere, far away, at the edge of the galaxy a young man, fourteen years of age at most, so more a boy than a man really, kneeled in a small prison cell, the door was thick strong metal, and there was a buzzing field of energy between him, and it. His pale blond hair, almost white in color, pale face, and rather fat body, were only some of the reasons he lost against his enemy Dipper, trying to win his beloved Mabel from the clutches of her evil brother. Still she rejected him, still manipulated by her cruel family. His plans had failed, the people of his home world had turned against him, and he had been placed in prison. Anger flared in his eyes, as his irises shifted from a normal brown to a bright yellow. His mind went back to his focus, to talk to the only being that could help him. His mind drifted as he reached out, rubbing against the mind of something much older, and more powerful, he reached his hand into his pocket to remove the triangular amulet with a glowing eye in the center, it acted similar to a holographic projector, as it projected the image of a darkly robed man with one eye, an eye that was yellow, with a small slitted pupil, the figures features were impish, and his teeth from what Gideon could tell, were sharp. He gave a wicked grin as he saw Gideon.

" _Hey Kid, what can I do for you, I'm afraid my prices have gone up since last time._ " The voice was high pitch, and echo-y, almost electronic, as the figure grinned in his dark robes, that Gideon now saw were marked with yellow, his hood moved back, revealing strikingly yellow-blond hair, and a strange triangle tattoo around one eye. Gideon spoke calmly, his accent was outer rim, that was clear, it was also somewhat squeaky,"I want your help to get out of here, you triangle eyed freak, you promised me the aid I needed to destroy Dipper Pines. Well, now I'm in here, and he isn't destroyed!"

" _Ah, well you see, we also had a deal kid, and you broke it. So, you tried working with me, now if you want to be freed, you'll need to work **FOR ME.**_ " As he spoke the last two words his voice became deep, deep like the oceans of Mon Calamari, deep like the darkness between the stars, dreadfully and terrifyingly deep, filled with hatred, so much so it seemed almost as if he were the infinite void outside it all, the darkness that crawled inside the back of mens thoughts, as he spoke his eye flashed bright glowing red.

"Darth Cipherious, I work for one person and one person only, Myself. I'll make a deal with you, but not that one, I'm no fool." Gideon replied.

" _Then enjoy your life in Prison, kid. I hope the food there is good._ " as he spoke, Cipherious began to flicker away. The boy let out a cry, "Wait, I'll work for you, I'll do anything, just get me out of here."

The Sithlord smiled at the young boy, " _I thought so. Now then, I'll send someone to pick you up, I've got some other matters, things I consider just as pressing."_

 **So... Yeah. By the way on names, 'Pines' is open to change, it might be Veshok or Wroshyr, or Kuvara, or Manex, all of which are trees that grew on different worlds in the Star Wars universe, but as a Pine Tree is a thing currently I'm keeping it. Presume the names are translations and it makes it better, Wendy... Anyone got a suggestion on how to make that name less Human? I'll figure it out, by the way she might be Cor'durol or Cor'duros (Because Cad Bane is Duros [Does he contradict the EU?]...), so it would be 'Wendy Cor'durol' or 'Wendy, Cor'duros'**

 **Waddles will appear, and I'll explain how later... Anyway that is my pitch, would you guys want that as a story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: I did add the fact that it was a reference to that in the Notes at the bottom.**

 **a very angry ravage: Thank you, I have yet to figure out scheduling for the Star Wars AU story, I may be doing it as often as this fic, if so it would be Monday and Wednesday for the Star Wars fic, and Tuesday and Thursday for this one, but I might go with once a week for the story, or even once a month, I'll give you an update when I decide.**

 **nerdytimelord: I'm going to try and work in some character stuff soon. I disagree on your point of saying the Sith worship order, the Sith do not truly worship order or chaos, they worship power, the reason we often see their end goal being order is because they want Power, and order is often the best way to reach that goal. Lord Odion who was a Sith in Knight Errant had the goal of killing everyone else in the galaxy, because he believed the ultimate power could only be achieved alone. Bill would be similar in his goals, either seeking to bring chaos to the galaxy because it would bring him power, or for some other reason.**

* * *

 **Fire and Family**

Pacifica looked out of her window at the forest, she sat there tapping one finger on the window as she looked out. She was used to sitting still and being quiet, it was what her job was whenever her parents had guests, that or play the role of perfect little daughter. It wasn't hard for her to sit still, no the problem came from the immense worry building up in her chest, a fear that, despite everything, she might remain half-snake for the rest of her life, and below that fear that she would never return to her normal life, never go back to her family.

She turned away looking at the uncluttered room, it had her bed, a couple drawers, some chess pieces and some other random things. The room was dusty, and despite some of the random posters Mabel had stuck on the walls, rather grey and bland. Pacifica was fine with that, she could deal with bland, she was just wondering how long she would be stuck with it, it could be days or years. She wasn't sure how to deal with it either. Her entire life was filled with her parents, left alone she was unsure what to do.

The knock on the door answered that, it wasn't her door, it was the door downstairs, she didn't hear it at first, in fact she noticed because of the clatter of feet downstairs, she moved, slithering along the floor, and down the stairs to see the door open with Dipper standing there looking at Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durland. Pacifica waited for one of them to speak. "Listen, we need your help. We've seen a chain of arsons, and it occurred to us, neither of us is really qualified to deal with it, so we're handing the job off to you, there have been no traces of anything that might start a fire, so we were hoping your knowledge of that mystic junk might help out."

"Um, sure, I guess, can you take me to the scene of the crime, and I'll need my sister to help." Dipper paused after that, "Well, I'll need someone to help, my sister kind of got turned into a mermaid, you know how it is."

From their monster-like states Pacifica could tell they did. "I understand entirely. Now, if you want to get to the sites of those fires we better go now."

"Sure, just give me a second ok." Dipper turned back looking around, he turned to Pacifica, "Hey, you want to go investigate some magic fires, Paz?"

"Oh sure I'd love to Dip-dop." Pacifica replied, sarcastically.

"Fine, Pacifica would you like to go investigate some magic fires with me." Dipper asked with a sigh.

"Sure whatever." Pacifica replied with a shrug.

* * *

As the two looked on at the now burnt ruins of a house, Pacifica frowned, the smell of smoke hung unpleasantly in the air. The earth was covered in ash, and pieces of rubble. She placed a hand at her waist examining the scene, along the cement ran a couple strange scorch marks, and she watched as Dipper examined the house with a frown, "Dipper, whats with the weird burn marks? Is this actually something all magic-y, or is this just those cops being imbeciles."

Dipper frowned, looking around, "Weird scorch marks?" His eyes followed her gaze, and he moved over to examine the burnt up cement, rubbing his hand across it, "You're right, that is weird, they look like, well footsteps, not human feet really, but something similar."

"Oh great, so now I have to help you defeat a fire monster." Pacifica said one hand on her waist.

Dipper frowned, "Hey I asked if you wanted to come along, and you said yes, so you should try and be helpful. For example, don't touch anything that I specifically tell you not to touch, don't talk to the gnomes, don't stray from the path, do as I say, run when I tell you to, etc."

"Sure Pines, that's definitely going to happen." Pacifica responded sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding, this is dangerous stuff, really dangerous stuff. Heck, it caused a city wide apocalypse last year, and it has almost killed me more than once." Dipper said, trying to be stern, though failing miserably.

"Fine, I'll do as you say, but I'm not going to do anything that I think is too stupid." Pacifica replied.

"Good, now we're going to follow these footprints." Dipper said, trotting off, Pacifica slithered after him, muttering something about following the orders of an idiot who knew nothing of the meaning of the social hierarchy. Dipper ignored it as he followed the footsteps scorched onto the plain grey cement. As the two moved along, Pacifica began to notice the road cement fade, and the road disappear, looking around she saw they had reached the edge of the forest, the end of the road, but the footsteps continued, small burn marks across the grass. Dipper followed them and then looked over to Pacifica, "Onwards?"

"Hurry up then Pines, I don't want to take all day." Pacifica replied.

"Whatever you wish My lady." Dipper replied with an over the top bow, which looked weird with his half Deer-body.

"Oh shut up Pines. Now let's hurry up, so you can get back to working on a cure for... this." Pacifica said gesturing to her scaly lower half.

"Alright then, I suppose we go into the dark woods to hunt down the monster. Well not really dark, it's only like midday." Dipper said, as his words became less coherent, until he was just rambling about the woods, and monsters. Pacifica sighed blocking out the noise and following the trail of burnt footsteps. The smell of burnt grass was strong in the air, and Pacifica could taste it in her mouth, she cursed after a moment, remembering that snakes smelled the air with their tongues, a gift she had apparently gained. She continued moving through the grasses behind Dipper, who was still rambling, until he froze and held up his hand.

"What is it this-" Pacifica was saying before Dipper rudely interrupted her with a 'sshshh'.

"Seriously Pines, you better have a good reason for-" Pacifica replied, before Dipper silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Look." he whispered, his hand still over her mouth. As Pacifica looked at where he was pointing she saw a figure with flaring red-orange skin, his feet and hands were clawed, and he was dressed in a loincloth, his hair seemed to be made of fire, and his teeth were sharp and pointed, his eyes were a deep yellow-white, glowing like the center of a fire. His features were impish, including two slightly pointed ears. As he grinned he moved again, disappearing from sight.

"What the hell was that Dipper!" Pacifica whispered urgently.

"I don't know, A fire monster? Um, a fire imp, no a Fire Demon." Dipper said racking his brain for information, "They're norse, or based off norse mythology, there were Nine realms, one of which was Muspellheim, which had fire giants, and fire demons, it may also have been a giant burning Inferno, I don't know?"

"Oh great, so we've got to fight another demon?" Pacifica asked a hand on her waist.

"No, I think these aren't very powerful, they just have fire powers, but they aren't anywhere near as dangerous as Bill." Dipper replied, moving quietly through the underbrush.

"So how do we defeat it?" Pacifica asked, looking at Dipper hopefully.

"Um, water probably, water or ice, we need to get one of those two, and hope it's enough to destroy the fire." Dipper said, closing his eyes and trying to think.

"And if that fails?" Pacifica asked looking at Dipper.

"Plan B. We run." Dipper said with a frown.

"Ok then. We'll follow it right, try and find out where it's going, or if it has a main base or something?" Pacifica said, trying to figure out what to do.

"Yep, so let's keep going, and try to be quiet, if it notices us, we're dead." Dipper said, moving off, Pacifica frowned, but followed silently.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of walking through the forest, the Fire Demon came to a stop again. Pacifica paused to follow the Demon's gaze, and then froze, she poked Dipper, who seemed distracted. "Dipper, look."

Dipper looked up, following her gaze, he froze, "The Mystery Shack, Mabel!" Dipper let out a small yelp of fear, and the fire demon turned to look at the two of them.

"What happened to being quiet?" Pacifica asked as she began to slither away as fast as she could. She felt the fire fly by behind her, and saw Dipper moving off in the opposite direction, trying to circle around the demon to get to the Mystery Shack, Pacifica frowned "Typical."

As Dipper moved he yelled to her from his position, "Don't try and fight the demon, it'll just end badly!"

Pacifica frowned, but nodded, moving into the woods, as the Fire Demon seemed to lose focus on her and turn to attack Dipper, she slid off into the woods, waiting for a couple minutes, and then moved around the clearing, reaching the Mystery Shack's back door she raced inside, running over to Mabel, who was swimming in circles in her Hamsterball. "Mabel, Fire Demon, Dipper, outside shack, need to get away."

Mabel froze, before pushing her Hamsterball forwards, "Ok Paz, let's go, Wendy and Soos are already out, Wendy's off work for today, and Soos is, getting food I think?"

As the two rushed away and across the clearing the Fire Demon turned noticing them with a grin, Mabel moved slowly in her plastic, water filled, Hamsterball, as the Fire Demon smiled, he sent a burst of flames at her, Pacifica shoved Mabel out of the way, rolling to the side, she cried out briefly in pain, there was a burn across her waist. As she tried to move, the Fire Demon let out another blast of fire as she ducked behind a wall. He frowned, turning back to throwing fire at Dipper. Mabel might have been unconscious, but it was hard to tell. As Pacifica looked out she saw Dipper moving, barely ahead of the fire balls. He was going to be caught soon if she didn't act. She froze looking around, she grabbed the first thing she saw, a piece of hose, turning the water blast up to full, she let out a yell. "HEY FIRE DEMON!"

As the Demon turned he was hit by a spray of water, he froze, trying to stop the flow of water that splashed against his skin, Pacifica turned up the pressure of the water, and the demon let out a cry, as his hands began to fade to smoke. "Take that you stupid fire monster."

After a few minutes the Demon was nothing but a small cloud of smoke, and a couple blades of burnt grass. Pacifica breathed, she winced at the pain along her waist, specifically her left side. Dipper ran over, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Pacifica!" He said hugging her a bit too tightly.

"But, but I didn't do what you told me, I fought the demon, you told me not to, and I ignored you." Pacifica said, a look of shock running across her face.

"You saved Mabel, and then me, so sure you didn't do what I said, but you saved us? I told you not to because I was worried you would get hurt, but you clearly knew what you were doing so it's fine." Dipper said shrugging.

"But... Is this what you guys are normally like? You really are just willing to let me ignoring you go like that?" Pacifica asked blinking.

"Yeah, that's friendship for you, and family I guess." Dipper said, he looked down at the burn mark running across her waist.

"We should take a look at that, it looks bad, which is generally what happens when you jump in the way of a fire ball." Dipper added after a couple moments.

"Yeah, that would be good. Not how I imagined today going, if I'm being honest." Pacifica said, with a small smile, before she once again winced with pain as she tried to move.

* * *

 **So, this chapter was semi-hard to write, I wanted to include stuff, but it is kind of one of their filler, oh this is a story that happens. The next one might be about the Full Moon effecting the werewolves, or having parts of it will be about that. So yeah a Wendy Subplot basically. We'll see more of those in future.**

 **The reason for the last scene is simple. Pacifica doesn't get how functional relationships work, as her parents are in the show clearly abusive (That is a fact, the Bell thing is a form of conditioning that would need to involve violence, or some other painful connotation). I wanted her to have that character arc happen over time, and that will be her main character arc for the larger portion of this, with some falling in love with Dipper stuff mixed in.**

 **The next chapter might open with her getting some help with her burns. We didn't see any Lady Willow stuff this chapter, I plan on taking a break from her for a bit, when she shows up again (actually that might happen next chapter), she won't be as big of a part, she definitely won't be fighting them or talking to Dipper.**

 **ANYWAY ONCE AGAIN I ASK: What Filler bits would you want? I have an over all arc, and the minor villains set up, but I want some 'fun adventure' chapters as well, things like this one. Partially because some of the more major arcs begin at the end of the Summer in this story. So, minor spoiler there. Anyway REVIEW, ANSWER THE QUESTION, ETC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nerdytimelord: I need more Fiddleford yes. That is a major point I forget, and need to work on, I have trouble writing his speech patterns though. Melody will return, at some point.**

 **Guest: Nope on the Love Potion thing, never gonna do that ever. Nor will I bring Bill back. I apologize I get that people like him, but he was a psychopath, An awful Psychopath, also bringing him back would subtract from Lady Willow as a villain. Lil'Gideon shall show up again, though after his transformation he seems a bit angry at Dipper, and we all know you can't trust someone who still has enforcers hang around with him.**

 **What to expect for this chapter is simple: Pacifica stuff. Monsters. Very little Lady Willow.**

* * *

Pacifica winced once more as she touched the burn across her waist. She was trying not to move to much, but the low hum of pain remained. She was sitting down, she used the term lightly, in truth she was coiled up like a cobra, the top of her body was normal but below that she had her tail curled around itself so that she could sit properly. Dipper had returned with a first aid kit and a guide.

"Ok take off your top." He said hurriedly putting the two down on the table.

"What?" Pacifica said blushing.

"I need to see the burn to deal with it, so you need to take off your top." Dipper was awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope, I'll just let it heal naturally if that's what it takes." Pacifica replied.

"Fine if you don't want me to do it Mabel could try." Dipper said angrily.

Pacifica frowned, Mabel was both half-conscious and floating in a giant hamster ball, the chances of getting any type of decent medical aid from her was low. As she was preparing a sarcastic reply Wendy strolled in, looking around.

"What's burning?" She asked sniffing the air.

"Pacifica." Mabel replied laughing as she swirled around in her tank.

"Wendy can help with the burns she's probably better at it than you anyway Dipper." Pacifica said before anyone else could say anything.

"Fine." Dipper replied stepping back with his hands in the air.

"Ok, wait whats going on?" Wendy asked, looking around confused.

"Apparently your going to apply first aid to Pacifica's burns." Dipper replied, striding out of the room.

"Ok, someone explain better than that." Wendy said, looking at the two girls. Mabel giggled swirling around in her pool of water. Pacifica sighed, "I got hit by a fireball from a fire demon, so I need help tending to my burns, Dipper wanted me to take off my top, but I'm not doing that while he's in the room, Mabel hit her head on the side of her Hamster Ball, so the duty falls to you."

"Whatever, take off your shirt then, I'll see what I can do." Wendy said without reacting at all to the fact that they had been attacked by a monster called a fire demon. Pacifica took off her top, leaving only her underwear, Wendy examined the burn marks on Pacifica's waist, the area was red and burnt, she took a moment to move, her first action was to wash the burns. She then applied some cool water to the area of the burn, and began to bandage them up. However as she did she couldn't help but notice some older bruises and scars along her arms and on her shoulders. "Those bruises are old, where'd you get them?"

Pacifica blinked as Wendy asked, almost as if the question was obvious, "I broke the rules my parents set, so I got punished."

Wendy shivered, the girl's parents had always been an obvious bad influence, definitely monsters, but that was worse than Wendy imagined, not that Pacifica had been physically abused, but that the girl didn't even seem to realize it was a problem, or that it was anything out of the ordinary, the girl saw it as a fact of life, not as a cruel and unusual way of dealing with disobedience. Wendy wanted to say something, but she doubted anything she said could help the girl, and telling Dipper would probably just make matters worse, so she would either have to ignore it, or spend a couple hours explaining what family was normally like.

"Listen, I'm not going to try and push into your life, but those bruises, that isn't how normal parents react to their kid breaking the rules. You need to consider what they want you to be, and what you want to be. I won't tell anyone about the bruises, but you should tell someone." Wendy said, looking at the younger girl, in a lot of ways Mabel had been like a little Sister to Wendy, something she had never had, but she had never felt the need to jump in and save Mabel, Mabel wasn't smart, but she had survival instincts, and could survive almost anything, Mabel often needed help with guys, and some emotional support, but Pacifica, the girl despite being everything Wendy hated, was actually really screwed up, despite her bratty teen act, she needed help, and if Wendy needed to provide that help so be it.

* * *

Dipper stepped out the front door with a worried expression on his face, after almost two weeks he hadn't been able to find a cure for their condition, he was wondering what that meant for their chances of getting one before the end of the summer, maybe even the end of the year. Frowning he looked down and saw a light brown bundle on the ground, it wasn't particularly large, as Dipper picked it up it shifted, suggesting there were two things tied together inside. As he looked at the label a grin spread across his face, all the worry washed away. He rushed inside putting the bundle down on the table, as he tore away the packaging it revealed two books. One was a pale blue with a golden Pine tree on it, the other was a red-pink with a golden Shooting Star symbol. The first one had notes on some of the new creatures Ford and Stan had encountered, the kraken, a creature known as a Hel-hound, Imps, and there were three pages on the different types of Merpeople they had found on their journeys and how they differed, but that all together was only the first quarter of the book, the rest was blank, as Dipper turned to the first blank page he found a note, _Dipper, I've given this to you as a way to note all the anomalies and strange new creatures you notice in Gravity Falls. Anything of interest can go in here._

Dipper laughed, all the things of interest, if Ford had only known then. He had the legs of a deer, Mabel was stuck in a Hamster Ball, Wendy was a werewolf, or maybe just a wolfperson. Things of interest would need to be narrowed down. The obvious thing he needed to draw was Lady Willow, in a way that took note of her faerie features, including her seeming control over parts of nature. The stream was the second obvious choice, and then there was the Fire Demon, which the journal had no notes on. Of course he needed help drawing those things, which indicated that it would be more difficult for him. He briefly thought Mabel could do the drawings, but then remembered she was stuck in water, and she also had missed out on seeing all of the things he wanted to draw. He would cross the bridge when he came to it.

Pacifica and Wendy emerged from the other room, Pacifica seemed annoyed about something, and Wendy looked somewhat worried. Mabel rolled in after them, and from the expression on her face, she would not be able to tell Dipper anything about what had happened.

"Dipper, we should try and find the ashes of that Fire Demon, you never know, it might have some magical power to come back to life or something." Pacifica said, looking around the shack, it seemed somewhat like an excuse, but Dipper did think it would be wise.

"Probably for the best, we can go store it with the Unicorn Blood." Dipper replied, he disappeared down stairs into the underground laboratory, appearing a couple moments later with a small glass vial. As the group headed out into the yard Dipper looked around for the ash of the Fire Demon, for a while he thought it would be hard, as a lot of the area was surrounded by dust, or the ash left from the creatures footprints. As Dipper examined the clearing though he noticed the Ash quickly, he knew it was the Fire Demon's because it was glowing bright red, it still felt warm as Dipper brushed the ash into the vial, and then pushed the lid in sealing it. "Well, that's that problem solved, now what?"

"You mentioned something about Unicorn's Blood? How did you get Unicorn's blood?" Pacifica asked a hand on her hip.

"Ask Mabel, it was her adventure not mine." Dipper said, as he headed towards the basement. Pacifica blinked watching him as he left, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Fiddleford Mcgucket was panicking, he had a slight stubble, and he was pulling at his white hair, his ears had grown somewhat sharp and pointy, and his eyes were wild, his nose and grown more pointed and thin. His teeth were sharper, and he enjoyed seizing gold and other shimmering objects when he had the chance. "Stupid curse, should'a warned the boy, no messing with the Fae, nosirree. Now its all coming to an end, and we've got no way to fight them. Ooh shiny."

Fiddleford slapped himself after the last comment, "No Mcgucket you've got to stay focussed, you've got to warn them about the... What was it? Oh Donkey-spittle now I've gone and forgotten all about it."

The man pulled at his patched and torn labcoat, "Well, I reckon I've got some inventing to do."

Fiddleford's expression of worry had left his face, and a blank dull look had replaced it, as if he had forgotten his last five minutes of shouting. The man turned and walked straight back into his inventing room, which had once been the portrait room for the Northwest's family history, including several of their actions that were more on the side of evil.

* * *

The air was crisp and clear, there were no clouds, no shadows danced upon the earth, the babbling of a nearby stream mixed with the wind brushing gently through the trees, and the light calling of the birds. The grass was soft underfoot, and the smell of flowers filled the air. It was beautiful, and in other ways terrifying, it was older than the cities man had built, and stronger than stone, lying broken slightly hidden by the fallen leaves was a statue, overgrown with moss and ivy, it looked centuries old worn by wind and weather, and in a way it was, and in other ways it had existed for only for a year.

It was the schism, a thing that shown of a powerful tear in reality. It was the grave of Bill Cipher, a memorial, a place of contradictions, because the sky hadn't burst open, the world hadn't burnt, the Demon King hadn't risen, but all the same he had, he had torn apart the world, created his apocalypse, risen to power in the dark evening sky, but that was a passing dream, a passing day. The place was filled with magic. Old Magic.

The world was filled with secrets, but the darkened presence here was fiery, the magic was unstable and different, it was the strange magic of a Paradox, two different realities tried to exist at once, but could not, and thus the reaction was energy, dark energy and light energy. It did not truly matter. Lady Willow bent over the statue smiling, " _Thank You Cipher, lord of fools, and master of dreams. In your arrogance you have created something both intriguing, and powerful. It would have been overlooked before, but now, no it can be overlooked no more. So, you do have your purpose, still if there were another way I'd have preferred it. You have for many many eons been out of friends, that is why you called to him isn't it, because you wanted a second chance, it is unfortunate I shall recognize you when the time comes, but this statue, it shall be important, it holds a little bit of your power. Goodbye Cipher, it was wonderful seeing you turned into stone and crumbling_."

* * *

Pacifica looked over Dipper's shoulder as he attempted to draw the Fire Demon, she sighed, "That isn't right at all, his head was way smaller, and his eyes were much more fiery. His body was much more proportional as well."

"Do you want to try this, you're welcome to it." Dipper said shoving the book and pencil over to her, she shrugged, "I'll give it a try."

After a few minutes she shoved the book back to him, drawn with reasonable detail and skill was the Fire Demon, though she'd made his hair more wavy and fiery than he'd remembered the drawing wasn't bad, it was at least equal to the normal drawing skills of his sister. "This is actually pretty good, um, you want to draw Lady Willow, we should take notes on everything."

"Whatever. I'm only doing this so you can't complain about me not helping out with things." Pacifica said, turning to the next page and beginning a sketch of the Fae woman. After an hour of drawing and comparing notes, the two were done.

"So, if this is what life is like in the Shack everyday I think I could get used to it, not super used to it, but reasonably so, I still miss my parents and I want to return to my old life, but maybe for the rest of the summer, until we get the cure." Pacifica said, with an awkwardness that made Dipper relieved.

"Oh look the Perfect Ice Queen finally acts awkward. I wasn't aware you were allowed to do that." Dipper said with a grin.

"Of course I am, I can do whatever I want." Pacifica said, her voice was filled with a cold-dispassionate pride, as if it was programmed into her.

"Sure you can Princess." Dipper replied.

"Princess?" Pacifica asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You're rich, bratty, and a teenager, sounds like a Princess to me, anyway I was joking." Dipper said.

"Whatever you say Dip-dop." Pacifica replied, a smug grin forming across her face.

"Well, I'm going to be honest I shouldn't have used the nickname, it seems to be a mistake, a huge mistake." Dipper said turning away with his journal.

"You're right on that one Pines." Pacifica replied.

* * *

 **This was actually hard to write as I was half distracted, didn't know what I was doing and was basically entirely unsure about the chapter as a whole. I'm also unsure of what I'm doing with Mabel who can't walk, so it's hard for her to be included in adventures, Fiddleford will show up more, I just need to figure out a proper role for him. Lil'Gideon's going to be a major part of future plotlines, but I need to get through parts of the summer first.**

 **So once again Review, and I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to focus a bit on Pacifica, Wendy will slowly show up more, but her appearances will fluctuate. So yeah. Full Moon stuff might be next chapter, might not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: I apologize if there is confusion on this. Lady Willow (The Fae/Fey/Fay), is not Morgan le Fey/Fae, she is however a Fae, the Fae are the older version of Faeries, or Elves, they're powerful magic using Nature bound creatures. They are semi-connected to Morgan le Fey in some versions, though not in all, the connection is minimal and it may have meant something else. The line about Le Fae, is just a little throw away line, and it does suggest in this universe that Morgan is a Fae. If you know French you will know that 'Le' means 'The' in the male form, which does suggest some connection between Morgan and the Fae. In this universe just presume that Morgan learned magic from the Fae, it is not really tied into the story, unless it is and its a major plotline and I'm lying.**

 **Hazlo: Thanks. I do hope people like this story, and I'm glad you think I'm doing well in my attempt.**

 **I understand parts of this story are a bit outside the normal Gravity Falls area, even outside Monster Falls weirdness, but I do hope that this is still enjoyable for you. I get that a lot of people like characters like Bill who I specifically didn't want in this story, and the Grunkles who have a much smaller role in this story than in most other stories. Anyway I hope you all stick around for the rest of this story, which will be very long, the updates might become less Frequent for a while, not yet, just in future, I want you to know that, I'll give you a warning for when it does.**

* * *

Pacifica ducked under a swiping claw, slithering away from the large monster that was swinging at her from behind. She was in a darkly wooded area, outside a cave, the entrance was littered with bones, and different weapons, guns, spears, even some swords. As Pacifica rushed into the forest she ducked under a branch, sliding behind the tree and sitting still.

 _I bet you're wondering how I got into this mess. Well, I was having another abnormal day as a Half-Snake monster. It was awful obviously, not just because I had to eat small rodents, eww, but because I was stuck with these two twins called Dipper and Mabel, and in a way this is all their fault. Not in a big way, just in a way. Anyway it was a normal day until Dipper showed up that morning, even more jumpy than normal, oh I should probably mention he's a Cervitaur, kinda cute in a weird way, but that's not the point..._

Dipper walked in with a grin on his face, he was holding up a crude drawing of a large footprint, it was humanoid, five toes, but it he had drawn a scale by the side, which implicated the footprint was four feet across. Dipper's features beamed with a pride that only he could have at making such an observation, Pacifica and Mabel looked up from a moment from their activities, Pacifica was writing something, a couple notes on something of a small matter, scientific knowledge, etc. Mabel was swimming around her hamsterball, and sketching in her, now waterproofed, journal.

Dipper's grin wavered, he seemed less confident than a moment before, "What no one is going to ask what this is?"

"Don't care, never will." Pacifica replied.

"Fine, well, it's the footprint of a troll. A footprint I found right here in Gravity Falls." Dipper said, beaming proudly as if he were waiting for applause.

"That's great, why am I meant to care?" Pacifica asked, looking up from her notes briefly.

"Well, I did some research, Fae, are the origin of the word Faerie, despite that they also seem like Elves, are modern interpretation of them, anyway if thats true Elves are always shown as good and Trolls as evil, Trolls or Goblins are like the opposite of elves in everything, so that makes them the opposite of Fae, probably." Dipper said the last part with less confidence.

"So what?" Pacifica asked, with actual interest.

"Well, if Trolls and Fae are opposites maybe the Troll will have, I don't know, magic to reverse this curse, because Lady Willow said the river was Fae magic, even if it wasn't created by her." Dipper said with a grin.

"That actually might work." Pacifica said her face brightening, "So we just need to track down this Troll, and then we go back to normal."

Mabel was still floating in her Hamster Ball, "Does this mean, we're going on a Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt, Monster Hunt, Monster Hunt!" She started yelling, both Pacifica and Dipper looked at her.

"Mabel, I hate to break this to you, but you're stuck in a Hamster Ball, you aren't going to be much of a help in a fight, or in the forest." Dipper said, looking at Mabel.

"Oh... I guess, but as soon as we get un-cursed we're going to do a dozen monster hunts together ok?" Mabel said with a smile.

"Yep, definitely. Even if this fails I'm sure there will be some kind of adventure we can go on together, maybe to fight a giant frog or something?" Dipper said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's something that's got to exist in Gravity Falls, I mean there's a bunch of weird other stuff here so why not that?" Mabel asked with a grin.

"Definitely, come on Paz, we've got a troll to catch!" Dipper said with a grin.

Pacifica frowned, "Right behind you Dip-dip."

* * *

The two followed the trail of footprints for a couple minutes, stopping every once in a while, pausing every time the two noticed a new oddity. The two were silent for a couple minutes before Pacifica spoke, "So, I've noticed we spend a lot of time following Footprints."

"Apparently so. I mean, usually there is a lot more to what we do than just following footprints. Generally we fight things, and that usually takes longer than it did last time. Anyway, there is also usually a lot more running."

"Huh, yeah I remember the thing with the ghost, we spent like fifty percent of our time running, and you spent another twenty five as a piece of wood." Pacifica said with a snort.

"Would you remind me about that time we fought Bill Cipher? I seem to remember someone ending up as a Banner." Dipper said with a grin.

"Fine, you win Pines." Pacifica said, glaring at Dipper.

"Wait, look at this." Dipper pointed to a, rather obvious, break in the trees, a path that lead towards a dark cave entrance.

"Yeah, because that looks safe." Pacifica said sarcastically.

"Fine, you can stay here, but I'm going to go talk to this Troll and try to find a way to cure us, you can stay out here if you really want." Dipper said moving off towards the cave. Pacifica stood still for a couple minutes, but she sighed eventually, heading off after him.

* * *

The cave was dark and somewhat damp, Pacifica had entirely forgotten to bring any kind of equipment, not even a torch. Dipper however pulled one out of his backpack, which he had put his journal in. Pacifica moved along side Dipper, who was shining a light into the dark cave, the walls were packed dirt, and loose gravel was strewn across the floor. "So what's the plan."

"Well, I was thinking we could just ask the Troll if there is anyway he could help us." Dipper said, staring around in wonder.

"Dipper, the bones outside were HUMAN Bones. I don't want to die here." Pacifica gestured and the state of disarray around them.

"I know, if it backfires we can just run." Dipper said, calmly. Pacifica raised an eyebrow and then began to mutter to herself about 'a deer brained idiot'. As the two moved further into the cave Pacifica pulled back a little, she could smell the stench of rotting meat, mixed with the smell of mud. As the two moved into a larger cavern, Pacifica let out a breath she had been holding in. The Troll was no where to be seen, "Why are we here? This seems like a really bad idea."

Dipper was looking around, but he nodded, "In retrospect, you might be right."

Suddenly there was a sound like a giant footstep, and Pacifica groaned, "We had to go into the cave with only one exit didn't we. Why the hell do I follow you around?"

"Because you know it will all probably work out for the best in the end?" Dipper replied, looking around, he ran over to a small pile of bones and crouched behind them. Pacifica looked around for another such hiding place, and after a moment or two found one. As the massive troll entered the cave she almost screamed, the creature had skin that looked more like scales, it was a green-brown in color, it's eyes were bright red, and it had two small horns sticking out of its head, it was big enough that it could probably grab Pacifica in one hand without any difficulty, it was dressed in a simple loincloth, and its teeth were sharp and jagged.

Pacifica moved further back into hiding, but as she did she knocked a couple of the bones, causing the pile to scatter a bit, she wasn't uncovered, but the noise she had made had negated any cover she had. The troll looked around, sniffing the air, "I smell you, little creature. You shall make good meal, come out, come out."

Pacifica winced as the troll grabbed her by the arm, lifting her from behind the pile of bones, "Um, hi there?"

"Hmmph. Little Snake Lady shall make ok meal, just has to prepare cauldron. Good stew, bit scaly probably." The troll said carrying Pacifica over to a large thing that looked like a large metal bowl, he quickly bound her with a piece of rope. She struggled briefly, but to no avail. She frowned, looking across the room for any kind of aid she might receive from Dipper.

After a moment there was a yell, "HEY UGLY OVER HERE."

Pacifica turned to see Dipper holding one of the bones from the floor, he hurled it at the creature, which didn't really do anything, "Well, um, that went awfully wrong."

Pacifica turned to see Dipper run out the cave, the large troll chasing behind him, she had been left behind, left alone, again. After a couple minutes she tried to struggle with the ropes again, once again she was unable to get out. She frowned, trying to bite at the rope, but it didn't really work, her teeth were sharp, but they were fangs, not designed for cutting through a rope, but for one bite to send poison into her prey.

Then there was another noise, Dipper appeared grinning brightly, "See, told you it would all turn out."

"How'd you defeat the Troll?" Pacifica asked shocked, as Dipper untied the knots, and the ropes fell away.

"Um, defeat is a strong word, I distracted him." Dipper said, helping Pacifica to her feet.

"Why'd you come back for me, you could have gotten away." Pacifica said, brushing the dirt from her shirt.

"We're friends right? Friends don't just leave each other to die." Dipper said, as the two moved began to move out of the cave. Suddenly the Troll reappeared, out of the darkness.

"Thought you could trick me? I am not idiot. I am smart as you." The troll said proudly.

"Ok, you run left I run right, and we hope it only pays attention to one of us?" Dipper said, looking at the troll.

"Good enough for me." Pacifica replied, Dipper nodded and the two moved. Pacifica wasn't as fast as she wished she was, but she was faster than the slow moving mind of the troll, she easily ducked under his hand. Dipper did the same, he was ahead of her as they moved out the entrance of the cave, the Troll spun slowly, but when it turned around it began to gain on Pacifica.

Pacifica ducked under a swiping claw, slithering away from the large monster that was swinging at her from behind. She was in a darkly wooded area, outside a cave, the entrance was littered with bones, and different weapons, guns, spears, even some swords. As Pacifica rushed into the forest she ducked under a branch, sliding behind the tree and sitting still.

It noticed Dipper looking over at him, with a sharp grin, a monstrous hungry grin, Dipper had become trapped, he was against the wall of the cave with the Troll between him and freedom, and even with his speed he could not escape the troll. Pacifica froze, her heart began to race, she rushed over moving silently across the ground, and she bit down on the back of the troll's leg just as the monster began to swing its arm towards Dipper the creature spun with a growl, and a laugh, "Silly little creature, you think bite is going to kill me? Foolish."

Suddenly the troll's face went pale, and it began to slow down, coughing, and then it fell over. Dipper looked up at Pacifica in shock, "Remind me never to get on your bad side. The amount of venom in your fangs must be ridiculous." Dipper said looking over at her.

Pacifica blushed, and then frowned, "UGH, the taste of that troll is going to be stuck in my mouth forever. I'm gonna need, like, seven Pitt-Cola's to get rid of that taste."

Dipper grinned, "You save me, thanks for that. Lets see, you're monster hunting record is three of five, the Fire Demon, the Lumber Ghost, and the Troll. Actually I'll give you half a point on the Little Mini-Golf creatures, and on the killing Bill mission. So four of five."

"And I bet yours is like, ten for ten or something." Pacifica said with her hands on her hips.

"I haven't kept track, but hey, I made mistakes when I started, a lot, you've gotten this much quicker, and without a journal giving you a guide to their weaknesses." Dipper said, as the two began to head home.

"So... we're friends, you meant that?" Pacifica asked.

"Of course I did, heck you saved Mabel, and me, of course we're friends." Dipper said.

"Good. So, we beat a troll, but it didn't seem like it had any magic, so what now?" Pacifica asked.

"We get some Pitt-Cola's and enjoy the day. There isn't much more we can do, unless you're in a rush?" Dipper said looking over at Pacifica.

Pacifica paused for a moment, "No. I don't think I am in a rush, not right now at least."

* * *

Mabel sat at the bottom of her Hamster Ball, moping. Wendy looked up from her magazine, "Hey, what's wrong dude?"

"Oh, well, it's just... Me and Dipper, we usually are so close, but since we got transformed well, I've been seeing him less and less, and he's been spending a lot of time with Pacifica, and I can't help them fight monsters." Mabel said, frowning.

"Listen he's your brother, he loves you. Even if he doesn't say it. Anyway, I would think that they'd become your new OTP or something." Wendy said looking back to her newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel said leaning against the side of her Hamster ball.

"Dude, it's super obvious that they like each other. I don't know if they're actually a thing, but they should be, they're super cute, anyway they're both super smart, and sarcastic." Wendy said with a shrug.

"Pacifica's not that smart, not as smart as Dipper, is she?" Mabel asked blinking.

"Dude, she went to private school, and has straight A's, she's either super smart, or really good at bribing her teacher." Wendy said looking over at Mabel.

"How do you know her grades?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, y'know, it came up conversation when I was cleaning her burns and stuff. She's still a brat don't get me wrong, but she's a smart brat, and ever since that party, well she's been a lot nicer. So yeah, if Dipper makes her a better person, I'm totally cool with those two dating."

"Dang it. I miss out on the Summer Romance thing, but my brother gets it, this is unfair." Mabel said making a face.

"Hey, it's just the way the world turns out. My last boyfriend was a jerk, a jerk I never should have dated. Anyway why do you need a romance? You're Mabel frickin' Pines, Monster Hunter, and Second half of the Mystery Twins. Also, you're now a mermaid, so I think your chances with a guy have sky rocketed." Wendy said leaning back.

"Huh. I never thought about it like that, I guess you're right. I just wish Waddles was here, I miss him." Mabel said frowning.

"I'm sure he's enjoying California right now. Anyway, I've been assigned to the cashier, but as there is no way anyone coming in here would not freak out, you want to just hang out back here." Wendy asked, looking at Mabel.

"Sure, we can share secrets, and talk about all the cool things that happened over the year." Mabel said excitedly.

"Sure dude." Wendy said leaning back in her chair, with a slight smile.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that was it. By the way I don't care about inaccuracy on this point, the first Full Moon took place right after the transformation, so there are a bunch of werewolves right now. Do I care if you don't like that... No. I just felt that needed to happen for there to be enough werewolves for future plotlines.**

 **I have some ideas for what might be next chapter's story, I'm not going to say them here, but I think the ideas will work. There is a lot of stuff I want to handle though, so yeah. There is still a whole lot of plot to do stuff with, etc.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Also I may be coming out with my Star Wars Gravity Falls cross over, which has the working title of 'Legacy of the Empire' though it might change to 'Legacy of the Sith'. Any other name suggestions would be good, but whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: You're really angry over that aren't you? I mean it was a little throw-away line where Mabel very Jokingly calls Dipper useless, and you seem to have taken it to heart.**

 **a very angry ravage: At first I read your comment and sat there with a 'what', but I got it. Thought Dipper might develop an anti-venom...**

 **BY THE WAY, I still want to here all your suggestions for what stories I should do set in between major plotlines, because I have at least three more, but one has some kinda-plot stuff, Also I'm not sure if some might take place over more time, I also have to deal with the Dipper is Fiddleford's apprentice thing. Um, Magic stuff might play into this story as a whole, well definitely will, but I'm not sure how much. I'm trying to think of some kind of story where Mabel can do stuff, since she's kinda stuck in her Hamsterball. So, yeah Help me out with that, and REVIEW...**

* * *

 **Into the Shadows:**

Pacifica smiled as Dipper pulled away the second small glass vial, now filled with a green liquid, that was apparently her Venom. Dipper's plan was to use some of it for an anti-venom, and the rest for possible use in the future, after all, it could be used to kill or stun almost anything. In fact, the creatures of the forest were more likely to be stopped by a venomous dart than kind words. "We're done then."

Dipper nodded with a grin, "Now, to put this away in the vault, where we keep Unicorn's blood, Demon Ash, and now, your venom."

"Where is this vault, I mean, this house doesn't look big enough to have one." Pacifica asked, an eyebrow raised as she did.

"Oh. It's in the underground laboratory, I can show you if you want." Dipper said, he moved over to the Vending Machine, and punched in a couple of the numbers, the Vending machine slid away, Dipper wave his hand gesturing to the doorway, "M'lady."

"Shut up, you dork." Pacifica said with a broad smile. She was happy, truly happy, not pretend happy, not keep smiling and be perfect happy, honest, genuine happy, the sort of happiness in fairy tales.

The way into the under ground laboratory was paved with stone steps, and illuminated by dim, barely shining lamps. The room was primarily composed of a large empty space, but there were multiple gadgets and beakers, along with some tables, strewn across the room. Dipper moved over to one of the walls, and revealed a secret panel, he entered a couple numbers onto a key pad, revealing a smaller room. Inside the walls were lined with different types of materials, each labelled, one did read 'Unicorn's Blood', another read, 'Basilisk scale', each labelled precisely, Pacifica spotted the 'Fire Demon Ash' rather quickly, due to its soft glow. There were other things a strange collection of azure shattered crystals in a small vial labelled 'Gideon's Amulet', something she wanted to ask about in the future.

"Why is there an under ground Laboratory anyway?" Pacifica said, looking around.

"Oh, well Great Uncle Ford made it. The science-y one who we saved from Bill." Dipper said, trying to clarify who they were.

"I know which of your Great Uncles is which." Pacifica replied, picking up one of the vials of Unicorn Blood, she was surprised to see there were many more vials, a surprising number of vials.

"Really? I'm kind of surprised, no offense, you just well, you don't seem the sort of person who remembers names, or cares about names." Dipper said with a shrug, tucking the new vial away.

"What just because I'm blond you don't think I can remember things? Or were you saying that you think I'm some jerk who doesn't care about any of your names or feelings?" Pacifica said angrily.

"Sorry, it's just you didn't care about me or Mabel's names before we became enemies, and I guess first impressions don't always wear off." Dipper said, frowning.

"I over reacted, a little bit I guess as well. Let's just try and find a cure for this monster thing, we've already lost almost a month of Summer." Pacifica said with a frown.

* * *

Wendy double checked the equipment securing the chains, she had a couple days before the next full moon. It was not something she was looking forwards to. It meant mindless rampaging for her, and terror and pain for everyone else, except she guess the other werewolves. Actually the town had received quite a number of werewolves from the first full moon, those who had somehow avoided water had ended up as werewolves for the most part, or the cursed water equivalent of werewolves.

She hadn't even realized the thing about the full moon until she had begun to feel its call as it rose from behind the east, and then it began to devour her. Turning her mind into nothing more than darkness. She still couldn't remember the full events of that night, all she knew was that she had tried to hurt her family. That was something she wasn't going to allow to happen again. Thus the metal cage, the chains, and the wooden brace that could be slid across the outside door, and others were already holding down the windows. The room she had designed was unescapable.

* * *

Gideon smiled looking over his newly drawn up plans. He had tried to be mister nice guy, but once again Dipper Pines had ruined his life. He would earn Mabel's love, after all she did love vampires, he knew that much about her. Of course his desire for blood would be a problem, but with Mabel, and maybe some riches he acquired he was sure he could be happy. He just needed to learn how to better prepare himself for what was to come, he had his band of thugs, and enforcers who would certainly help him in his quest to earn her love, and if Dipper Pines became a problem, well all Problems have Simple Solutions, if he couldn't earn Dipper's respect then Dipper would just have to disappear.

He grinned clutching the small model of Dipper as it snapped due to his increased strength, crushed to dust in his hand.

* * *

Pacifica felt strange standing by Dipper, knocking on the gates of a house that used to be hers. Dipper stood still, waiting for the doors to open. Suddenly there was a loud creak as they swung inwards. Fiddleford stood there with a strange grin, the old man was much cleaner than when Pacifica had last seen him at the end of the world. No, she paused, she had seen him after that, at Dipper and Mabel's birthday party, and then again when they arrived. Dipper grinned at Fiddleford, who was despite his cleanliness also now a Goblin like creature.

"Mcgucket it's good to see you, sorry about not showing up for the Apprenticeship much, but you know how it is, cursed streams have sort of been occupying my time. Oh, this is Pacifica, you know Pacifica right, she offered to help. I wanted to talk to you about how to reverse the Curse the stream created, and how to deal with this Fae problem."

"Oh yes, the Apprenticeship, I'd almost forgotten, oh donkey-spittle. We must be getting a move on, young Pacifica's welcome to join us if she want's, but it's going to be rough unless she understands the key principles of Metallurgy and Magic." Mcgucket said, brightly.

"Mcgucket, I don't understand the Key principles of Magic, though Metallurgy is generally pretty easy to pick up." Dipper said.

"Well, Donkey-spittle Really, I've taught you nothing of Magic, well come along now then, we'd better get a move on." Mcgucket said running off.

Dipper followed close behind Mcgucket, while Pacifica stayed a few feet back, her movements were nervous. She felt like she didn't belong, a somewhat new feeling, she had only begun to experience it in the last year or so, she wasn't an inventor, sure she was smart, but Dipper was on another level, edging towards genius. Also she wasn't an inventor, she could do math, she could give you scientific fact, but actual inventing, and metal working, that was something else, and now Magic was involved, she was unsure if she could handle it.

* * *

On the chalkboard the words 'The Law of Magic' were written in bold, white letters. Pacifica leaned back examining the lettering and the writing, it was surprisingly neat and normal for the strange, old man, who was bordering insanity.

 _The Law of Magic:  
Law 1: Energy = Matter. Matter and Energy are much the same, they flow into each other, you can create Matter from Energy, and Energy from Matter. HOWEVER, you can never create something out of nothing. To create Matter you need the equivalent amount of Matter. This dictates the first law of Magic, you can exchange Matter and Energy, but never truly create either._

La _w 2: Energy has a Source. Whenever you are drawing on Energy it must come from somewhere. This is why we cannot do advanced magics. We lack the energy to use some types of Magic. It also means that you need an energy source, for example yourself, or some kind of explosion. Theoretically fire can be redirected into your magic, if you think fast enough and focus hard enough._

 _Law 3: Simplicity Means Strength. When Trying to use magic you are bending the rules of reality, not breaking them. But you are also bending your mind to accept such things, you need to have focus to use magic, the simpler an idea the easier it is to use._

Pacifica had to read it multiple times to understand, pausing each time. Didn't the Fae have magic, magic that seemed to ignore these rules. Still, she was just beginning. The Demons also had magic, magic that also seemed to ignore the rules this was imposing, or suggesting. Still, it would probably be explained later.

Part two of what was on the board as entirely different, it read 'The Four Types of Mortal Magic'. That seemed simple, easy even. She got that part into her head right away.

 _The Four Types of Mortal Magic_

 _TYPE 1: Alchemy. Alchemy is the connection of different materials, mixed with magical bonds, it can create poisons, or magic potions of healing. It can even turn something from one thing to something else entirely. These are important types of magics for creating explosives, poisons, potions, and even metals occasionally._

 _TYPE 2: Metallurgy, Forging, and Enchantments. This could be considered three different things, but they are so tightly linked it doesn't matter. This is the art of forging something power, a weapon, a tool, armor, anything, using different materials, Alchemy can help with this. It is all about which materials to use, and how to link them together, it is drawn from the basis of Metallurgy, but in magical form._

 _TYPE THREE: Runes. Runes are old and simple, each rune has some basic power or mastery over something, they can be drawn on the air, written on the ground, or on a piece of metal or stone. They are stronger when linked together, like all magic. A series of Runes can mean something different than one Rune alone. Meaning effects these runes deeply, your intent can spell out something entirely different than what the Runes originally mean._

 _TYPE FOUR: Elemental, and Battle Magic. This relies on you using your mind to focus on something while surrounded by distractions. It allows you to either use elements, or some other thing to your advantage in a fight. It is generally simple, it needs to be or you could not use it while surrounded by battle. This is based entirely in the mind, it can mix with Runic magic, and can be stronger for it._

The types of Magic seemed simple enough to understand. Clearly what they needed lay in either Runic Magic, or Alchemic Magic. The two combined perhaps. Though it also might not. The board did not refer to 'The Four Types of Magic.' it referred to 'The Four Types of Mortal Magic', probably for a reason, and Pacifica knew she would have to ask after that reason, if Dipper did not, but Dipper seemed content, taking notes in his journal, comparing it to some of the types of magic he had come across, so Pacifica made a coughing noise. Mcgucket looked over, "Yes?"

"It says the four Types of Mortal magic? So what other types of Magic are there, after all Bill had magic, and so do the Fae, and their magic is completely different." Pacifica asked. Dipper looked up from his journal and blinked, as if he hadn't actual realized that she was right until that moment. He paused in his writing and then looked to Mcgucket.

"You see, there's all these different types of Magic, like the Pixies have magic, and the Fae, and Demons, most certainly, and Aesir magic, and Giant magic. We being all weak and human, can only use the four types, they are either simple, or are based in things that we can do because they require little understanding of the universe as whole. The Fae control animals, and plants, along with transformations, they bring sickness certainly. Demon's magic lies in Fire, and Deals. Some more than others, Dream Demon's master the mindscape, Djinn control wind, and make deals, sometimes they grant wishes. Dwarves magic is like Forging. The Aesir have insane and specific powers, Giants can change their shapes, Frost giants have power over ice, and Fire giants have power over fire. And the list goes on and on."

"So, your saying this might not be enough to reverse the curse? I mean, I thought it would be, after all, we've got magic that's all weak and worldly, the Fae have their insane magic that we're trying to combat, why can't we learn their magic?" Pacifica said leaning back.

"We don't understand it, anywho we lack the energy to use it properly, if a human learns to use Fae magic they've got a great and dangerous destiny ahead of them, the power that would come with would be insane. Donkey Spittle, they could change the world!"

* * *

 **Some lines are just me messing with Foreshadowing, others are just random, Enjoy figuring out which is which. MAGIC! YAY! Sorry, got excited, Dipper is going to learn some magic, and it will be useful for him. Also Pacifica is also kinda Mcgucket's apprentice? Sorta? So, I hope you enjoyed...**

 **BY THE WAY: I may be changing the title to 'Fae and Beasts' because it would be more correct, if you're following the story or have favorited it, it should change nothing, this is a warning to the rest of you to take note of that, don't presume it's a knockoff version of mine, I just changed the title, maybe?**

 **Um, next week there will be no stuff going up for anything, except maybe... maybe my Inheritance Cycle thing none of you care about.**

 **STAR WARS AU STORY NEWS: I've posted the first chapter, if you were interested check it out, if not cool. I think I might update every two weeks, since I don't want to have to rush all my stories like I did this chapter of this one. I also don't want to squeeze those stories together, I felt rushed before when I was doing way too many stories at once, as soon as this one is finished I might move onto the other and update how quickly that will come out, though this one has a lot of story stuff planned for it.**

 **Um, next chapter may have adventure stuff, probably? I feel like I didn't do great on writing Mcgucket, partially because I keep forgetting how he talks.**

 **I went to the Gravity Falls Wiki... They made a mistake in the fact that it is not called 'Wiki Falls', but whatever... REVIEW reply to my insane ramblings at the top and bottom of this story, everything else, etc, etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOOOOOOOO! This is the secret origin of** **this chapter and why I was gone for two and a half weeks. Here we go: So, I started writing this chapter on my Laptop, fine, great, all goes well, then my Laptop died randomly, just shut down. Cool, that's great, I don't get my Laptop back up before I head off on vacation, and I left my laptop at home, so I was gone for one week without my laptop, there would have been a break there anyway, soo yeah. Then I got back, spent a week staring confused at my Laptop before I got this one set up (There was a spare of the same type I had around so yeah.) Um, so in-between those times I wrote the as seen below Apology and I did write two sentences on my phone before I gave up because writing on my phone was infuriating. COOL Thats the Secret Origin of this Chapter.**

 **I'd like to write an apology, I was writing this chapter a week ago, my computer failed, I was unable to repair it, and I didn't realize I could finish it on my phone, which is what I'm doing now. I really didn't mean to take such a long break, while one was planned, it was supposed to just be last week, not Thursday as well. So I'm going to try and get my laptop up and running, and then I'm going to try and get two chapters done this week, along with chapter two of my Star Wars Gravity Falls Crossover. Once again I apologize, this was written after the break but the rest of this A/N was written before.**

 **So... I drew up some art for the cover/story/whatever, so hopefully that will be up when this comes out. It's not great, since, well I drew it, but it's ok. Um, a lot of the stuff on it is important to nearer the end of the story. Anyway we have art for the story now, as drawn by me, so that'll be up for the cover picture it shows when you use your laptop. I don't think it appears on the phone, but I can't be sure. ALSO FUN FACT, there was way more on there but it got cut off.**

 **When you wanted reviews, but all you got was someone posting Lol. What is the Lol about, what are you**

 **laughing at? Something I said, or something in the story? BE SPECIFIC! I mean, now I'm sitting here wondering if I'm paranoid and insane, or if I'm right to be confused and question that.**

 **Hint the answer to that question is that of course I'm paranoid and insane.**

* * *

Pacifica and Wendy versus the Past (Oh and a Cave?)

Pacifica and Wendy moved through the dark stone hallways. It was ill lit and the two were using flashlights to see, the walls were rough, uncarved, so really it was more of a tunnel. Wendy had pulled out her axe as she moved down the tunnel, Pacifica only had her flashlight, and a cold rough stone she'd picked up off the floor. "So, what are we looking for again?"

"Magic Stones or something? I think we're trying to find them before Gideon or something. They're supposed to be brightly colored." Wendy replied, shining her flashlight through the dark.

"Well, that would be great, but where is it?"

"How am I supposed to know man? I mean, it isn't my job to find all these Wierd mystical things and track them." Wendy replied.

Pacifica frowned, "Wendy that is literally the definition of your job."

Wendy shrugged, "Nah, I just work the cash register, and sometimes hit things in the face with my axe."

Suddenly there was a movement in the shadows, Pacifica flashed her light over it, catching a glimpse of glittering baby blue cloth. "Gideon! The two girls raced after the small vampire, Wendy moved ahead, Pacifica was slower with her tail instead of legs, as the two girls rounded a corner into a large cavern the small vampire disappeared. A small laugh sounded from behind them, the two girls spun to see Gideon standing there smiling, "Well, though I've quite enjoyed our fortunate encounter I'll have to be leaving you now."

"Well that line felt out of place, don't villains usually give a monologue first?" Pacifica asked looking over at Wendy, and then back at Gideon.

"I mean usually?" Wendy replied swinging her axe in the general direction of Gideon, who ducked, disappearing into the shadows. Then there was rumbling, like deep powerful thunder, strange and terrifying. Pacifica moved back, and she realized afterwards that had been wise, as stones rumbled downwards crashing against the ground, and blotting out their only way out of the tunnel. Wendy let out a cry as a rock slammed into her shoulder, a small trail of blood leaked from Wendy's shoulder, and the girl frowned.

"So, we're stuck together." Wendy said, more quietly than normal, almost angrily.

"What's the matter afraid I'll figure out how to get out of here first?" Pacifica said looking at Wendy.

"No, I'm worried I'll kill you before Dipper gets here." Wendy said with a slight snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked looking at Wendy, who had taken to muttering to herself.

"Out of every day this month why today? Why now? Any other F-*$ing day. but not this one." Wendy muttered to herself.

"Whats the matter? Seriously, if I'm stuck here with you I might as well find out what you're muttering about." Pacifica said looking at her, well, not-enemy.

"Fine. Well, you know how I'm sorta a werewolf, It's kinda the Full Moon tonight, and I don't remember much of what happened last time, but well I almost hurt my brothers, so you're kinda screwed if we're stuck together in here." Wendy said waving her hands at the surrounding cavern.

"Really? I took out a Troll with my venom. I think I can deal with your werewolf state down here, of course my Venom would kill you, and I would regret that. Huh. Funny how that sounds, a year or two ago and I would have wanted to kill you." Pacifica said, with a slight chuckle.

"Really? Why would you want to kill me? I mean I could get Mabel or Dipper, but me? I mean I think we had encountered each other once or twice before you came to stay at the shack."

"Oh sure, you might not remember, but you were a girl who was two years older than me, and was really capable and who a lot of guys would chase after. So yeah I wanted to kill you. I was jealous of you. I don't think there was a girl my age in town who wasn't, and well, Dipper had a crush on you for a long time, so maybe that might have effected my decision making a bit." Pacifica said the last words in a half-mumble.

"OH. I'm sorry, I didn't. Listen, I can't say that I wouldn't have at least slightly enjoyed the prospect of, not killing you, but probably beating you up a little. A year ago you were just this blond little rich brat who had everything served up for her on a silver platter, your family ruined a lot of lives, and I hated you for it in a lot of ways." Wendy said to the younger girl.

"Jee thanks." Pacifica mumbled.

Wendy laughed, "You can be so like Dipper, you know that? He used to mumble all these comments about me all the time when he had a crush on me. It was hilarious. But I was a little jealous of you as well Pacifica. You're really smart. I get why you and Dipper get along so well, and listen. I know Dipper had a crush on me, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure he's over it, anyway I didn't really tell him the truth when I told him he had no chance with me. I know I said he was too young for me, but it's more than that. He's like a little brother to me y'know? And Mabel's like a little sister, I care about them both, but I could never, ever, see Dipper in any kind of romantic way, because he'll always be that little kid who showed up last summer to me. No matter how old he is, that's just who I think he is. But you, you stand an actual chance with him, you're just as smart as he is, and I know this is going to sound stupid, but you're like him in so many ways. You're both smart, you definitely both have some kind of weird sense of duty."

"I don't have some weird sense of duty, you've got me really wrong Wendy. Me and Dipper we're nothing alike, not really. Hell, he may not hate me now, but I ruined his sisters life for the first summer. I was an awful person when he first met me, and I think there's no way he's forgotten that." Pacifica replied leaning against the wall of rubble.

"Whatever you say, but don't doubt yourself too much. Dipper and Mabel, they're the forgiving sort of people. Dipper holds a grudge longer than Mabel, but he forgets it. You've already saved Mabel once, and anyway, I don't think I could blame you for being a jerk." Wendy said this, and then seeing the expression on Pacifica's face, looked down in worry. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Your past, well it's yours. Not mine, and as much as I think you should tell Dipper, I can't make you do so."

"I. Ugh. I don't know. I didn't even know it was screwed up until you told me. I just thought that was a normal thing, how family functioned, but. I'm screwed up ok." Pacifica said curling her tail around her.

"Ha. Listen Pacifica, I'm not the best at this ok, giving advice, I'm only like three years older than you, and I have no idea where my life is going. You've got someone, and thats important Pacifica. I can tell you that much. You really like Dipper, and I think he kinda likes you to, maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he does. But if you really don't want to tell Dipper, you don't have to, it's up to you, but if you ever need to talk I'm here." Wendy said resting a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"You think you're screwed up? But your... you. I mean, your perfect, you're good at fighting, you've got a handle on all this mystic stuff, and I haven't seen you cry or break down once? And you think your screwed up? You're way too critical of yourself." Pacifica half laughed half cried as she spoke the last sentence.

"Pacifica, seriously. I'm having a breakdown, like constantly. There hasn't been a moment where I haven't been freaking out inside I just hide it, I put up a front. Hell, do you think I actually know what I'm doing, hint I have no idea what I'm f-*$ing doing." Wendy replied.

"Well, thats reassuring." Pacifica laughed wiping away the tears.

"Want to figure out a way to get free now? Or are we just going to wait like Damsel's in Distress?" Wendy smirked at the younger girl.

"Oh, you know we aren't. Dipper would go on about it forever." Pacifica replied.

"So, you're the genius, whats the plan." Wendy asked looking over Pacifica.

"Well, I know the rune for chaos, but that might just send the entire mound tumbling down on us, or shift some random rocks, also if I messed up even a bit, well, it could blow up the cavern." Pacifica said looking at Wendy.

"So, not good." Wendy replied.

"Yeah. We don't have any tools so that won't work. Maybe we could figure out a way to use the cavern to our advantage." Pacifica said looking around the dark shadowy cavern. The otherwise of the cavern was entirely obscured by the darkness, and there was some water that glistened across the floor.

"So, we should check out the other side of the cavern, there's definitely no exits over there, I can tell, but it might have some kind of tools or something we can use." Wendy said as the two walked around the glistening water they looked over the unexplored part of the cavern. It was as boring and useless as the rest of the cavern, being completely bland grey stone. As the two were moving back Pacifica took a closer look at the water glistening across the floor and let out a laugh. "There isn't any water!"

"What, but I can see it, it's right there." Wendy said waving at the glistening area of the ground.

"No, it isn't, it's a trick of the light, something is refracting light to make it look like a puddle." Pacifica explained running into what Wendy had thought was water, there was no splashing noise, no movement in it, in fact the water seemed to cover Pacifica as well, as the girl grinned back at Wendy. She pointed upwards, at the roof of the cavern, Wendy moved over looking at the roof herself and reacted in surprise as she saw what Pacifica was pointing at.

"That's what were were looking for, and it was right here? So, how about we don't tell Dipper about that part?" Wendy said, looking at the other girl.

"Oh, there is no way we're going to even tell him where to find the cave, we're going to take some gems, hopefully blast through the rocks, and then bring down the cavern behind us." Pacifica said, reaching up, trying to grab one of the crystals from above. Wendy frowned, grabbing the younger girl, and lifting her up.

"What are you doing? I don't need to be lifted up, and even if I did you seriously shouldn't, your shoulder is seriously screwed up." Pacifica protested, but Wendy only grunted in response, with a sigh Pacifica plucked an armful of the crystals from the roof, smiling as more clattered down around them. The crystals shimmered like a rainbow, a surprise as they were three key colors, a deep red blood, a beautiful leafy-emerald green, and a strange blue-green gem. Pacifica suspected that each did something different. Red she guessed was most likely the explosive one, so she focused, pointing it at the rubble, and then she felt it, like a pulse of fire running through her body, as the doorway exploded. She fell to the ground hurting, but proud, she had blown up a doorway. Wendy smiled beside her giving a thumbs up, but her face was weary, and Pacifica saw her wince as she did so.

"Wendy, seriously, we need to look at that cut as soon as we get back to the mystery shack." Pacifica said to the older girl.

"Sure sure, we won though, we found the gems, and Gideon probably didn't get any. That punk kid." Wendy said with a wide smile.

"We still have to blow up the door on the way out." Pacifica said looking at Wendy.

"Please, you had me at explosion." Wendy replied, with her normal confident tone.

"So, do you want to try blowing up the door, because I got my shot, and it was draining, so it's only fair that you get to use one yourself." Pacifica said offering Wendy a red gem. Wendy's grin widened, as she took it, the two passed through the cavern and Wendy clutched the gem in her hand, the archway above the cavern exploded into pieces sending thousands of bits of rubble and stone raining down, leaving the ground covered in dust.

"We should probably go find Dipper and tell him we found the crystals." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Yeah, knowing him he's probably having a nervous breakdown by now or something." Wendy smiled back.

The two girls started down the cavern. Together as friends, almost sisters even.

* * *

 **So the end of that chapter felt rushed, I'm not going to lie it was. I really wasn't in the mood to write, but hey whatever, thats the end of the chapter, hopefully the chapter is long enough for you people, now I just need to write up the next one, and the Star Wars Gravity Falls crossover Chapter that I missed...**

 **Listen, I'm going to basically try and set up how I do missing things as, if I don't get it up by the day after I'll generally just abide by the normal schedule and post it up on the next normal story post day. Exceptions being a two week gap or something. BUT hey, COVER ART, so yeah... lets talk about that.**

 **One of the Eyes does look like Bill Cipher's, and is surrounded by Blue Flames... But I stand by what I said before. Never In My Story Shall Bill Cipher Return From Death.**

 **Also note that the Subject of the Mabel's Guide where Stan gets blinded is important. Sorry, as someone who has never been good at codes thats the closest thing I can give you to a clue. ON the other hand, no more clues. Take note of all my previous A/Ns, they're important. I won't give you any more clues, because the art I drew is kind of packed with information if you know how to look, but you don't so HA.**

 **Actually thats my fault for not giving you too many spoilers, OH Curse me! I have foiled the giving away of this entire stories plotlline! On the other hand you know it has to be bad, because you guys all know that my goal as a person is basically to rip out your heart and crush it in my hand... But also, whatever...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shipping Queen 477: Yeah, so, more Dipper and Pacifica bonding is likely, but they won't be full blown romantic for a while. Which is fine because this story takes place over a large time period in my place, not yet of course, but soon.**

 **A very angry ravage: YEP. I entirely agree with you, the way I wrote that chapter was rushed and wasn't genuine or emotional, I rushed through it, the ending wasn't great, to be honest I was reasonably tired, and I wanted to have a Pacifica and Wendy bonding chapter, because I could. I failed to set up Gideon as a villain properly. I'm going to try and write up the rest of it to work better than that, but then again I'm insane so we never know? Cool.**

 **REVIEW please, I need advice, what should future chapters include?**

 **UPDATE: I'm going to pull back on the updating of this story setting it to once a week because my life is chaotic, when my life is more orderly and I can figure out how much time I have I will either return to two a week or confirm almost permanent once a week stories.**

 **Other random bits. I mentioned earlier on in the authors notes that there was a Star Wars Gravity Falls crossover story I was doing, the first two chapters of that are up sooo if that interests you go check it out. It will be updated every other week.**

* * *

 **The Tales we Tell**

Pacifica looked through the book in her hands, it was from the large library in her old home, Northwest Manor. The books words were useless to her, the knowledge was unimportant and tiny where it was speckled throughout the story. The books contained very little on the Fae, other than mentions of them being from early French myths, and appearing in celtic stories, along with later King Arthur Myth's, specifying that it referred to Morgane, the sorceress, who was Arthur's sister.

Still it didn't bother her. She had rather enjoyed reading as a child, growing up in a large mansion with only her parents, and the serving staff, a group of people who she'd been taught to treat as sub-human. Pacifica shuddered at the thought of that, she had been an awful person once upon a time. She had been doomed to be like her parents, until she wasn't, until a party a little under a year ago, until a golf tournament barely a year ago. So much had changed. The world had burnt, and she'd lived through it. They had all become monsters in a way. In some odd ways she was a completely different person, and in some ways that made perfect sense to her.

"Pacifica did you find anything?" Dipper called from across the room.

"I would have told you if I did. All I've got are brief half-references, and a couple of notes refering to the world of the Fae." Pacifica replied.

"Same, I think there may be nothing on them, which really sucks, but hey, I guess that's how all important questions go, you can never find what you need." Dipper said, looking around.

"How are you so mellow about this? We are Monsters! Literally. We've lost almost half of Summer, and we've got no leads." Pacifica yelled at Dipper.

"Well, in short. Last year I panicked over finding out who the author was, and the more I worried the less I found, it wasn't even me who brought Great Uncle Ford back, it was Stan, so I mean, I figure that if we just relax things will go better. It worked last summer?" Dipper replied.

"When did you relax last summer? You went looking through bunkers, and then you were trying to figure out the laptop, and then he showed up right after, I don't see any time for relaxing." Pacifica said, one eyebrow raised at Dipper, and a hand on her hip.

"Well, er, there wasyourparty. Anyway, since we found nothing you want to go see if we can find Mcgucket again? He's vanished once more." Dipper said looking away from Pacifica.

"Wait, you said that really fast. My party. Oh. Yeah, that. Where we got chased by ghosts, and I lied to you. Wait, that was the time you found relaxing? Really?" Pacifica said, she blinked at Dipper who had turned a shade of bright red resembling a tomato.

"Errrr. Yeesss?" Dipper said stretching out each sound for at least half a minute.

"You are not normal Pines." Pacifica replied heading out the door of the library.

* * *

Mabel laughed splashing through the water of the lake, she moved easily through the dark murky water, and discovered that one of her 'mermaid super-special powers' was being able to see underwater just as easily as she could above the water. She swam with ease through the lake, enjoying her time by leaping through the water. She laughed, swimming and twirling through the water. As she arrived at the edge of an island a strange figure appeared, beautiful and shimmering, like sunlight captured in human form. She was smiling, but Mabel couldn't describe her, she had hair, it was of no color though, and the same was true of her eyes. Mabel sat stunned by the creature who approached with a small smile, it was motherly in some ways, but in other ways completely its own thing.

" _Hello Shooting Star."_ The creature said, her voice was soft and smooth like velvet.

"Why'd you call me that? Are you psychic? Oooh, are you a witch, or a wizard, or something?" Mabel said, youthfully enthusiastic.

" _In some ways. But I have known something of you more recently. Your deeds have not gone unnoticed, not even by the fae-ry. I have had some plans for you little one, not as planned out as your brother, but you shall not be forgotten by me, remember that."_ The women said, with the same faint smile.

"Oh, um okay? Sooo, why are you in Gravity Falls? And are you like super magic? Wait you said you were a fae-ry? Like a Fairy? Cool, your super pretty, and nice, not like those Unicorns." Mabel said still smiling brightly.

" _Yes, I am like what you call the Fairies. I am much more like the Elves, but still what you refer to are Pixies of many different sorts, sprites as well. I am old, but not like stone, I am the old willow tree. The unicorns are rash and arrogant, and youthful. Like you. So small a thing to have slain a demon. So small a thing to have thrown apart the universe. You matter for you are insignificant, remember that."_ The strange woman said with a smile, before stepping away and disappearing into a wave of mist.

* * *

Wendy was napping, at work. Again. She was awoken by the sound of movement, as a form appeared out of the corner of her eye. A strange figure, her clothes were woven of twilight, her eyes ever changing, as was her hair. She was Lady Willow, the Fae. Wendy grabbed her axe from her side swinging it into the Fae's shoulder. Willow simply laughed and smiled at Wendy as she removed the axe flinging it aside.

" _Surely you know no blade of that make would kill me, Magic, Demon's Fire, and a thousand other things certainly, but not that._ " Lady Willow said with a smile.

"What do you want then? Why are you here?" Wendy asked snarling.

" _Someday you will understand. You will never be the hero, never be the savior, you have a quest, a purpose singular, but it is not you whose purpose is served in the destruction of evil, in fact, some might say you free evil. Oh someday you shall understand Ice, for someday you will melt._ " Willow replied to Wendy.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Wendy's reaction was sheer surprise the strange ramblings of the Fae passed over her head.

" _So young. So rash, so angry. Anger wears thin, and Rashness fades. Someday you shall understand, for you shall be alone someday, cursed by yourself and yourself alone into fear, you will flee the home you have here, you shall flee your actions. You are significant, but not so much that you shall be noticed. You are useful."_ Willow said, smiling at the girl. Who still seemed confused. Then Lady Willow turned, and strode out the door, Wendy was about to grab her when she went flying back, she looked around to that she had been knocked back by a couple vines, and small hidden creature that had emerged to protect the Fae woman, who disappeared out the door, as Wendy ran outside she was gone, leaving only unanswered questions.

* * *

 **I apologize for the Short Chapter, but I didn't really have all the story elements for the story I was going to do, and didn't feel like showing Pacifica and Dipper training, so I just threw together some meetings with Willow that I felt worked, and that's what this chapter is mostly made of. We're going to drop a lot of the Fae stuff for a while-ish? Well... actually, based off how much story I have left to work with up until the next Fae appearance... You might just get more Fae relatively soon? Three or Four chapters most likely in actuality. UNLESS... Someone can give me some Filler Story stuff to do?**

 **Anyway, just because there is more Fae stuff don't presume that we are anywhere near the end of this story, Hint, we aren't. At all. I think most of my story has yet to come. This might have been the first... eighth of the Story? In actual time... well depends on the character, for Pacifica and Dipper it's not even been an eighth, probably a tenth or less? For Wendy, maybe a thirtieth? For Mabel... An Eighth. For the Stans... wellllllll... They haven't appeared yet so none of it, but theoretically a fifth at most.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. That's all, now that I've gotten my insane rambling out of the way.**

 **ALSO if you are interested please check out my other Fic, the Title is Force Falls: Legacy of the Empire, it's going to be as mentioned updated twice a week, and is if you hadn't guessed from the Title a Star Wars/Gravity Falls fic, set in the Star Wars universe, but not as a major part of it. For example the stuff is happening, but it isn't like the characters are Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie... That is also a Dipcifica ship story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, um no one reviewed which is disappointing. Soooo since I've got nothing to say up here... EXCEPT...**

 **Y'know how I said the Fae would disappear for a couple chapters, I was kind of right. But also I forgot a piece of the story, so that would take place before the point I mentioned previously... Anyway, if you do have Filler Ideas that would be great... Um so, this is a more Dipper and Pacifica based chapter once again. Um, maybe the chapter with Mabel and Dipper fighting a lake creature is cancelled? Because I have no idea what to do for that...**

 **I always appreciate your Reviews, so if you could, please do Review. At the least complain at me for how I slowed down when my Chapters are released.**

* * *

 **Family is more than Blood**

The door into the bunker slid open, as Dipper entered he looked around the room frowning, it was just as grime covered and dirty as he had remembered. Rust had begun to eat away at some of the metal beams, but Dipper didn't really care. He looked around at the room, grabbing books off shelves. "What are we doing here? I get that your great uncle has some books and research and stuff, but can't we just call him, I mean we saw him like three days ago. He's been checking in ever since we got turned into monsters."

"Well, I figure he might have forgotten something, anyway I wanted to check on something else as well." Dipper said, stacking the books on the table.

"Fine, whatever it is can we figure it out quickly, this place is like super creepy." Pacifica said looking around at the dark room.

"Ok, I think it should be fine, it's just if it isn't that we have a problem. Anyway, Wendy should get here soon, we probably won't need her though." Dipper said, stepping into a closet like box at the back of the room, he closed the door behind him, and Pacifica blinked, she strode over to the door and opened it, looking through to see that Dipper was gone, as she stepped in after him she saw him, staring at something, an empty metal pod of some kind.

"Dipper? What is it?" Pacifica said, looking around the room, nothing seemed odd to her. Dipper however seemed terrified, "The shapeshifter's gone!"

"The what?" Pacifica asked blinking.

"The shapeshifter, me and Wendy defeated it last time we were here, and we froze it in this pod, I wanted to make sure it was still here, with Willow messing with us I was worried she had released it, or I don't know it had broken in Wierdmaggedon."

"So um? How dangerous is this Shapeshifter?" Pacifica asked looking around.

"Um? Six or seven on a scale of one to ten. Bill being a ten." Dipper said, looking around the room.

"So, we better stop it before it can do anything." Pacifica said, looking at Dipper. Suddenly a massive beast covered in spines appeared from the shadows, laughing as it moved towards the, from its mouth appeared a new head. "You again? Well then, I see you've lost them help, you don't stand a chance this time."

Pacifica looked at the creature, it was hideous, huge, and four legged, like an evil elephant, bear, pig, thing. After a moment she realized that she was standing perfectly still. Dipper was moving though, charging at the creature. Pacifica wanted to stop him, but couldn't her mind was still processing everything.

The creature slapped Dipper aside, and he cried out in pain, Pacifica let out a yell and rushed towards Dipper. The creature laughed changing into a pale translucent skinned creature with four legs, sharp teeth, one arm bulging, and the other smaller, it had red veins spreading out across its body and it rushed forwards on its four legs, swinging its arms down at Pacifica, who dove to one side, hissing at the creature and showing her teeth. She breathed in, glaring at it. "I know you can understand me, so understand this, Back Off. NOW." Pacifica said, hissed at the shapeshifter.

"You aren't the same one who was here before, equally brave though, now lets see what Cervitaur and Snake-Girl taste like." The creature hissed at her as it approached charging towards her, Pacifica felt a strange fierceness in her she hadn't before, she stood upright made eye contact with the creature, and spoke, her voice carried the weight of a threat without being one, strength flowed through it, and her eyes flashed with red light as she spoke, "You are going to leave me and Dipper alone, run back into the tunnels and stay there."

The shapeshifter began to contort, moving sluggishly towards her, she continued to stare at it, and it turned away rushing back into the winding caves around them, Pacifica fell to the ground next to Dipper, unsure of how she had managed to convince the creature to leave, uncertain if she cared as well.

* * *

Dipper awoke to see Pacifica leaning over him, he pushed her away, he remembered everything, the shapeshifter, and he couldn't be sure he was talking to the real Pacifica, it was entirely possible that Pacifica was dead and the shapeshifter had replaced her, Dipper hated the idea, but it was possible. Pacifica seemed taken aback at his actions, she frowned at him, and then sighed, "Y'know Dipper generally when people save you, you thank them."

"Are you really Pacifica?" Dipper asked without even acknowledging the comment.

"What? Yes, of course I'm Pacifica." Pacifica replied, with a hurt look on her face.

"Prove it, tell me something only you could tell me." Dipper said, moving back further, Pacifica frowned at him.

Pacifica's mind was moving sluggishly, what could she tell Dipper to make her believe her? _That she loved him? No. What else? Nothing, nothing really, in fact it was possible she would make Dipper think she was the shapeshifter._ Pacifica sighed, She looked at Dipper, straight in the eyes, and then she thought of someone else, Wendy, Wendy knew a secret, and Pacifica could tell that do Dipper. Probably. She sighed, breathing in. She removed her jacket, and moved up her top.

"You wanted me to tell you something well then here. When I was a kid, I used to disobey my parents, I used to have a mind of my own, do things kids did. In return I got beaten, and everytime I got in trouble they would ring this little bell, so that whenever I heard it I would think of that pain. So that they could control me, and the worst part of it is, I didn't even realize I was being abused, I didn't realize that normal families didn't do that. I just. So when you showed up and saved me from my dad when I was hypnotized, you did more than that. You saved me from myself, from a cage that I allowed to exist around me. So there, I hope that's good enough, there goes my big secret." Pacifica said, there was more hostility at the end than she meant.

Dipper sighed, meeting her eyes, she realized then that she was crying. She wasn't supposed to be crying, she was supposed to be the sarcastic and cold girl who could manipulate people, she was supposed to be able to keep her face still, and the tears from flowing. Then she remembered Dipper's eyes, and while there was still that intelligence, and arrogance in his eyes there was also pity, sympathy, he wanted her to be better, to be well, then he spoke two words, two words that made her freeze, "I know."

There was a silence, it felt like an eternity, but it was only a moment, then Dipper hugged Pacifica, "I'm not dumb Pacifica, I've done studies on a bunch of random things, once even Psychology so yes I know how the bell works, well, not then, I did research though Pacifica, because I was worried, and I sat there ever since I figured out how it worked, and worried, because you don't deserve that. There was a lot more to grabbing you than just the situation at hand, I wanted to protect you, because you're a good person, you want to help people, and I don't want to see that go to waste. So, now that we've proven we're both who we say we are, can you tell me how you got rid of the Shapeshifter?"

"Oh, I don't know, I told him to leave, and I guess he just figured he didn't want a fight, he ran back down into those tunnels." Pacifica said, wiping the tears away from her eyes and gesturing down the tunnels.

"Interesting, I've got a Theory, but I can explain that later, we should get going."

* * *

Pacifica moved from the shadows of the tunnel towards her intended target, the Shapeshifter sat, facing away from her, suddenly it spun and laughed, "Not so fast, I don't know how you made me leave before, but it won't work again." The creature laughed turning on her, suddenly a rock hit the back of its head, it spun to see Dipper charging at it. Once again it laughed.

"Oh this is too easy."

Suddenly Pacifica darted forwards, and painted a rune in the air with a couple of motions, the creature turned and then froze, ice raced across his body, and he froze in a look of torment, crying out at them as it did. Screaming. Pacifica smiled, looking at Dipper, who nodded, "Now all we need to do is make sure it stays like this."

Pacifica grinned back, painting another Rune on the air, this time, the rune symbolized Order, or Stability, the ice seemed to harden, and around it the air grew colder, in that specific spot the ice would never melt. "You know everything is so much easier with magic."

Dipper grinned in reply, "So, we've solved the Shapeshifter problem once and for all, now do you want to head back to the Mystery Shack, because I'm exhausted."

* * *

The knock on the door surprised Pacifica, as she opened it she blinked, looking at the two people outside, two people she had never expected, two people she had hoped never to see again, two people she was hoping would leave. Her mother, now with feathers and wings, a Harpy, and her father, the vampire. She looked at him, as he smiled. "Pacifica, I wanted to apologize, I never should have tried to mind control you, what was I thinking? Come back with us, and we can be a family again, just like before this whole monster thing happened."

Pacifica sat there frozen, and then she smiled, she smiled her sweetest smile, and she looked her father in the eyes, and then she spoke, one word, one all powerful word, "No."

"What do you mean no? I'm your father and I demand that you return with us." Preston said his eyes flashing with red light, Pacifica kept her smile and spoke again, "Like I said no. I'm not going with you, because you've got no power over me. I'm my own person. I don't want to go with you so I won't."

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, you will come with me." Preston said his eyes glowing with red light, Pacifica smiled again, "I really won't. Also that mindcontrol thing won't work anymore, I've picked up a few tricks of my own." Her eyes flashed with red light and her father stepped back in shock.

"But-but, how? Never Mind that. As your father I'm ordering you to come with me." Preston said, bearing down on her, Pacifica smiled as he grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't try that." Pacifica said, her sweet smile had spread into a wild grin, as the door opened more revealing Wendy with her sharpened axe in her hands, "Hi there, I'd suggest getting your hands off my friend."

Dipper was there as well holding a wooden stake, He tilted his hat in their direction, Soos was sitting there frowning, "Not cool dude."

"So, you see father, I'm not yours anymore. I've found my family, and that word means a lot more than just Blood relation, so get out, and don't come back, because I'm never going to belong to you again." Pacifica said as her father let go and began to back away with a frown.

"You'll regret this, none of you will forget the day you crossed Preston Northwest." Then he strode off self-importantly.

Pacifica breathed out and then began to laugh, "We did it, we actually beat them, and I'm free. Oh that felt good."

"Yep. So, now we can focus all of our time to finding a cure." Dipper said with a smile, Pacifica nodded in return.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in town a figure in a tux sits in the bushes looking around him, "Sir you are not going to believe what's happening in Gravity Falls, I think we've finally found a place to test the Mcgucket Machine."

* * *

 **AND THE END OF THE CHAPTER... So, next chapter will probably have the Fae again? And then we'll be right at the edge of the summer, and then we get to see how sick and twisted I am as a writer and a person!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Very Angry Ravage: Yes you will get some Fae versus Soldiers stuff.**

 **Shipping Queen: When does he say same? Also are you saying you will continue reading until Chapter Fifteen, or are you confused by which chapter we are on?**

 **Joseph: Eh. I decided to be Lazy and call it the Mcgucket Device, also I didn't want to reveal what it was.**

 **Sigh, this is going to be hard for me to write, not for emotional reasons, just because I've not got much of an idea on how to start the chapter...**

 **Well here it goes anyways.**

 **As always Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

 **The Evening Comes**

Agent Powers looked around the room at the assembled agents. They were all dressed in dark military uniforms, Agent Triggers stood in the back manning the projector.

"As you all know we are being sent into the Anomaly filled town of Gravity Falls to destroy any sign of the mystical creatures living there. This mission is top secret, and as far as you are concerned it does not exist. If you fall in the line of duty on this mission a cover story shall be made and sent to your love ones. You are to disclose this to no one. I repeat this because I cannot be more clear on the matter. If anyone finds out about this it could mean country wide rioting, panic on the streets, and the fall of this country as we know it. Do not be fooled by the harmless appearance of many of the creatures we are going to be facing, they are a problem that must be countered, this is not a simple assault or mission, we are going to war with this town. Now, there is a plan established, our team will go in and plant a device built by the renowned inventor Fiddleford Mcgucket, he too will be wiped out in this attack, the device will be armed and detonated, it will erase any trace of the strange creatures of Gravity Falls. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers all said at once.

"Good, find your assigned squadrons and prepare for the assault." Powers said firmly looking around at the room of younger men. This was his chance at a promotion, the destruction of such a big threat would put him back on track to be in charge of the newly formed organization for dealing with such situations.

* * *

Pacifica burst out laughing as Dipper ducked under the piece of wood. She had thrown the piece of wood, in a way, the two had been practicing their runic magic, Pacifica had used hers to send the pieces of wood flying towards Dipper, not on purpose, the original intent was just to send it flying, Dipper had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Could we avoid throwing things at me?" Dipper said, glaring at Pacifica, which only made her laughter double. A noise sounded faintly down the road nearby the Mystery Shack and Dipper spun to look for the source, he blinked looking at the distant shapes, then he froze in fear, just like a Deer in the headlights. Usually Pacifica laughed at him when he did such a thing, but the fear in his eyes was too big for her to ignore it.

"Uh, Dipper? What is it?"

"I recognize the trucks, they were the sort that the military used when they burst into the shack and arrested Grunkle Stan." Dipper said, turning to her.

"Okay and that means?" Pacifica asked a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"It means that we're probably going to be turned into experiments. Unless, we're going to grab Mabel, Wendy, and Soos, and then we're going to get out of here as fast as we can." Dipper said, rushing towards the shack, Pacifica followed more slowly, but was moving quickly as well.

"Dipper, after we're out of the shack where do we go? Back to town? Into the forest? We need more of plan Dipper, and I honestly expected you to have more of a plan yourself, you're always thinking everything through."

"We head to the most fortified position in Gravity Falls." Dipper said, still moving quickly through the house.

"Which is?" Pacifica asked blinking at him.

"Northwest Manor." Dipper said not looking back, "Well, Mcgucket Manor now I guess."

"Fine, we can do that, but what about everyone in Town." Pacifica asked, looking at Dipper.

"The Military wouldn't go into town, they didn't last time, whatever they're doing they want to keep out of sight as much as possible." He replied simply.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were standing at the entrance to Northwest/Mcgucket Manor. The door was opened by Mcgucket his normal-ish insane self. "Dipper my boy what are you doing here? Oh and you brought Pacifica as well!"

"Mcgucket the military came into town, we wanted to stay away from the Shack for a while, especially with the grudge they probably have against us for unleashing the dead on them." Dipper said stepping inside the manor.

"Oh, Donkeyspittle. I'm forgetting something again, what am I forgetting! I remember! The Oblivion Bomb." Mcgucket said his eyes lighting up like torches.

"The what?" Dipper said eyes wide at the deadly sounding weapon.

"Oh, well y'know how I gave the Military plenty of ideas and blueprints, well one of those was a Weapon I liked to call the Oblivion Bomb. It would destroy all the anomalies in the area. I'd forgotten I'd given it to them, but if they've come here it's probably to use it. Oh Donkespittle. What should we do?"

"Wait, destroy all the anomalies? So it would get rid of the monster parts of us?" Dipper said.

"It would get rid of all of you, it can't tell the difference between you and the normal monsters." Mcgucket said.

"So everybody in Gravity Falls, everyone we know, is going to die?" Pacifica said blinking at Mcgucket.

"Quite possibly." Mcgucket replied.

"We need to stop that, obviously. I'll go get everyone I can, they came here as an army, well its time Gravity Falls fights back." Wendy said snarling.

"We don't have enough time, you can try that, but I'm going after them now, we're going to die either way right, might as well put up a fight." Dipper said looking to the others.

"I'm in." Pacifica said, looking to Wendy and Mcgucket.

"You'll need my help to Deactivate the Device." Mcgucket said with a sad look on his face.

"Bro-Bro. I'm in always, Mystery Twins forever!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel. You're in a Hamsterball, and you need water to survive, I'm sorry, but I don't know how much help you'll be." Dipper said giving a sad look to his sister.

"Oh, uh yeah sure, I guess I'll just hang back here with Soos... as usual." The last two words were whispered under Mabel's breath.

"I'm with you Dipper, I think we could do better with more people, but heck, when have the odds ever mattered to us?" Wendy asked with a bright grin.

"Doods, I'd love to help, but I want to make sure your sister doesn't I don't know die or something." Soos said nodding at the others.

"I get it man." Wendy said with a nod, "Anyway Melody would kill me if you died."

"Then we should hurry, we need to figure out where they're placing their bomb, and then we need to shut it down and get past all the soldiers." Dipper said, as the group headed off into the forest towards where they had last seen the group of trucks.

* * *

"I found the trail!" Wendy shouted from nearby, Dipper rushed over to see Pacifica and Mcgucket somehow already there. Wendy was right, the group had followed the trucks to where they stopped, but had lost the soldiers who moved on foot. As the group headed through the forest they began to here movement from up ahead, Dipper signaled for everyone to be quiet as he moved almost silently through the trees. He caught a glimpse of black, and then he saw a gun, he pointed the soldier out for the others and kept moving.

* * *

Agent Powers watched as the others rushed the large black box across the field, it took three people to carry it. As they reached the small flat clearing shown on the map they began to set the bomb up, it would barely just brush the areas outside of Gravity Falls and every anomaly inside would be erased. The soldiers placed the large box down, and began to activate the bomb, there was a safety five minute countdown in which time the Bomb could be cancelled easily, the lights began to blink on the small screen as the clock read five minutes. The countdown began and a circled formed around the bomb. Everything was coming to together and the story was about to enter the first chapters.

* * *

Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica, and Mcgucket burst through the trees into the clearing, the soldiers raised their weapons aiming them at him, he raised his hands drawing a symbol in the air, around him a flickering wall of light appeared blocking the first wave of bullets. "Wall?" Pacifica asked looking to him.

"Yes, wall, it's way more useful than you would think." Dipper said hiding behind the wall of shimmering light, Pacifica sighed looking over to him then scanning the area around them, as two men approached from the side she smiled at them. Her eyes began to glow red and shimmer, a look of confusion crossed the faces of the men, Wendy came in from the side shoving them to the ground. Dipper's grin widened as the two soldiers fell. Then the group rushed across the field again, there was a noise, Dipper noticed, it caught him by surprise. A noise like the forest itself was coming alive a thousand noises really, screeching of birds, howling of wolves, and a cry of the wind. Then the pain hit Dipper, the sound of gunshots tore through the air breaking the strange sound Dipper had hurt, and Dipper fell forwards looking at his knee where a bullet had lodged itself. He let out a cry of pain. Pacifica whirled around looking at where he lay in pain and let out an angry yell, she formed multiple runes in the air sending a blast of icy air across the field frost crawled up the grass and up the legs of the soldiers, keeping them frozen for a couple moments, Wendy let out a cry as a bullet cut across her shoulder.

Still Dipper heard the noise, like the forest was going to war. He was not so wrong, from the forest all manner of creatures appeared, wolves, snakes, birds, deer, foxes, they charged against the soldiers. Tearing at them with claws and beaks, stabbing them with their antlers. Dipper watched in shock as they moved across the field. He looked away seeing the deep red color that began to appear across the ground.

A voice spoke through the noise, calm, serene, cruel, beautiful, and melodic, it cut and healed all at once, " _Look at this Pinetree, here I am clearing up another one of your messes._ "

Lady Willow the Fae moved into sight, her eyes and hair as perplexing as ever. She moved with grace in a dancing manner, green light dancing from her hands as she moved, he watched as she sent many soldiers to the ground, as bullets never seemed to harm her. Finally she reached the bomb and smiled, " _Goggles, it is your turn now, prepare to disable it, after all that is why you are here._ "

Mcgucket seemed surprised but did as the Fae asked disabling the device. Willow smiled, and looked to Powers who lay on the ground, still alive but unconscious. " _He shall remember naught of this, he will think he succeeded in his task. Soon the game begins Pinetree, I wonder how you shall fair. Still there is time. I would give you all fair notice, upon the last day of the Sunlit Season the barriers of Gravity Falls will close, no one may enter or leave, by my Magic it is declared. I suggest you make sure every member of town is inside before it does, all outside will begin to lose their memories of you, as if you were a fading dream. Bring those you love here before if you wish them to stay with you, now, I will take my leave, enjoy your world Pinetree, for it is breaking now. Enjoy the joyful childhood summer while it lasts for the darker chapter is beginning now, and it will not be pleasant for you."_

With her final words resting in the air the Fae disappeared into the forest a grin across her face, with her the animals retreated, dashing into the undergrowth and disappearing, and the Fae was gone from the sight of the group.

* * *

 **I will not deny that this chapter was a little rushed, but whatever. I apologize for the writing being sloppy in it, once again I rushed this chapter. Which was mostly action with a couple dialogue scenes, but also mostly plot moving rather than character moving. Whatever.**

 **Anyway, the Message of Willow stands for the story as well, what I'm going to write up for the rest of this story will probably be darker, and I will not feel bad about crushing your hearts because I'm probably a sociopath. If you fear for the characters who will have to suffer through the many dark times ahead then I will give you nothing to assure you, fear is a good motivator. Oh, also Dipper's knee is currently really screwed up, and I kind of need to dive into his whole blaming himself for everything plot, which I haven't done yet, but whatever. Enjoy the story.**

 **As Always please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is the part of the story I'm least certain of going forwards. It means there will be somewhat less Filler with them not really working towards a goal, however it also means time will change speeds randomly. Up until now I've been keeping things within the summer, now however I need to age characters up for the story to work, so, that means there are going to be larger time gaps with little information given in that region.**

 **But whatever. This chapter is marking not just the End of Summer, but I'd say the end of Childhood entirely for Mabel and Dipper. This is where the world gets truly dangerous, and things around them truly begin to twist. Also their world loses its sense of modern civilization, as things begin to go back to an era of chaos.**

 **It's always helpful when you guys review, so please do that.**

* * *

 **Twilight Falls:**

The last month had been passed in anticipation, Pacifica and Dipper had gone on some adventures, they'd even fought a Lake Monster with Mabel. However nothing else had happened. Nothing more had appeared, the entire time felt slow. Especially for Dipper who spent the first week waiting for his leg to heal from the gunshot. When he was able to walk again he instantly spent that time trying to look for a Cure, for a way to break the Curse around Gravity Falls. He found none of course, his quest seemed at this point in vain.

Melody had returned, and the moment had been a bright one for everybody. Despite the Curse she had chosen to stay with Soos and had fully embraced the fact of the matter. Their wedding was quiet, a small service. Nothing fancy or large, just friends and family were there, which with Soos actually was a few people. The moment was a joyful part of an otherwise bleak summer.

As the last week of Summer fell Dipper and Mabel had been forced to call their parents, they hadn't explained the situation, instead they had simply called them and asked them to come to Gravity Falls, they figured it would need to be explained in person. Their parents arrived on the last day, the Day of Mabel and Dipper's Birthday.

Mabel, ever cheerful even in the face of an eternity in a lake or fish tank had been planning out the party, seeing as they were going into High School she was trying to make it big, inviting all her friends, and she figured that this time everybody, excluding her Gruncles could make it. There was hope in her actions, it actually helped Dipper, because they all needed hope, hope for a cure, hope for a future beyond Gravity Falls.

Hope is not a solid thing to stand on, sometimes it gives way beneath you. It is like sand, easy to shape, but also easy to wash away. Relying on hope alone brings only deep despair. It is unwise, and self-destructive.

This is why things shattered so badly, why the future broke, and why most of those involved went insane, or ran away. It is why the world was torn apart, why the heroes fell, and the villains rose. It is what twisted the sky and killed the stars. So, let it be told from the important part, the Last Day of Summer. The Morning, the day before the Wall rises. That is where they were when it began.

* * *

Across the world, far from their Great Niece and Nephew, two old men sailed upon a ship titled _The Stan O' War II_ , "Are you sure this is where the anomaly is coming from? I don't see any signs of mystical interference here.

"I can read a map Pointdexter. Anyway how do you know that this whatsit isn't invisible." Stan replied to his twin brothers remark.

Ford sighed looking around, "I'm beginning to think that the anomaly wouldn't even need to be invisible with this mist rolling in."

"Eh, it's just mist whats the harm in some Mist." Stan said looking around.

"I'm not so sure, this mist could be some sort of Cover for this anomaly, or it could be the anomaly itself. Whatever it is, I suggest we move out of it as fast as we can." Ford said, looking out at the now thick mist hanging in the air around them.

"One problem with that Pointdexter, which way is out?" Stan said looking around.

"Oh, well then, I suppose the best choice is to go forwards." Ford said, noticing for the first time how thick the mist around them truly was, making it almost impossible to see.

The boat moved slowly through the mists, cautiously across the waters, which became colder by the second, the water lapped against the boat. And silence hung in the air. Not true silence, it was not soundless, it was the sort of silent that truly exists, the low audio of wind and water dancing across the world, the distant calling of birds, and dancing of fish. That is the silence that danced around the boat, the wordless hanging silence, the silence of the world.

* * *

Dipper paced nervously across the ground, scanning the distance for a car, he continued to whisper to himself, speaking in a hushed tone as he walked across the ground, "Where are they? They should be here. Why aren't they here?"

"Calm Down Bro-Bro, they're probably just running a little late, your panicking too much." Mabel said swishing around in her fish tank.

"Yep, right, I'm being paranoid, they'll be here in a couple of minutes, but what if they're not. What if they don't make it before the spell goes up? What if we never see them again? What if they crashed? What if a monster killed them, all of these are possibilities, why aren't you worried." Dipper said, looking at Mabel.

"I'm just hopeful Dipper, I know they'll show up they always do. Anyway there's no way a monster attacked them." Mabel said smiling.

"Sure, your right, but I want to check, maybe I can get further up the road through the woods, that seems reasonable right? I just want to make sure they're here, I can come back the moment I spot them." Dipper said, before Mabel could respond Dipper rushed off into the woods. Pacifica emerged from the shack a minute or two later, she looked at Mabel and then at the quickly disappearing Dipper.

"Should I go get him?" Pacifica asked looking to Mabel for an answer.

"Probably, he's panicking about our parents, he's worried about them." Mabel said.

"That's got to be great, having parents you worry about, and who worry about you in return." Pacifica said, her smile was bitter and sad.

"Paz, you've got us, isn't that enough?" Mabel asked.

"I'm going to save you from my opinions on that by rushing off to find your dorky brother." Pacifica said moving across the forest after Dipper's tracks.

* * *

Wendy was curled up in a ball in the forest. It had been the Full Moon the night before, she had been terrified when she awoke. She always was, and when she saw them all she felt was pain. She had broken something, and she would break everything if she didn't leave, if she didn't run. She didn't want to hurt anyone, or break anything, all she wanted was to be normal again. But Hope was lost, it lay in the clutches of a monster, and Wendy highly doubted she would get anything from that particular monster.

There was no hope. Only Despair. Only Pain. Only Fear. The light died. The sun was crushed under the weight of the darkness pushed beyond the horizon. All was lost.

* * *

Dipper raced across the forest, reaching the edge of Gravity Falls he saw it, a single car, a car he recognized, his family car, it was broken down at a weird angle, ignoring his safety he rushed towards it, and he broke. Every part of his heart shattered, all the hope that seeing his family car had given him was gone. The window was shattered, his parents lay broken, bleeding out and dead. They looked cold and pale, lost, not peaceful though, tired, so very tired. As if all they wanted was to sleep. They lay there quietly, and the world was broken.

It was not silent. The sky did not tear itself open, the forest did not blaze around Dipper. That is why it was so awful. To know that his parents had died and the world didn't care, that was the greatest cruelty of the world. It had broken him, and it did not even pause, it would be better if it had taunted him, laughed at him as he stood there shocked, as he felt the tears role down his face. As he heard a voice calling his name, but nothing happened. Then he saw it, carved crudely into the metal of the car, a Willow Tree in a circle, the marks were like claws as if some creature or monster had drawn the mark on. Dipper looked to see who called his name.

"Dipper, we need to go, I'm sorry, and I can't possibly understand, but we need to be back at the shack, we need to tell Soos, and your sister, and then we can give them a funeral. Come on Dipper." Pacifica said, her voice was trying to be gentle, but Dipper's mind could not understand the words.

As she spoke he stood there wide eyed, lost, and then he ran, ran as fast as he could, away, away from the world around him, fleeing everything that had broken, fleeing the crashing weight of failure, because deep in his heart Dipper knew it was his fault, everything was his fault, the world was broken because of him, and he could do nothing. So he ran, he ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the forest, Pacifica tried to follow but failed as he ran, wild, and broken away from her. Leaving Pacifica standing alone at the edge of the road.

* * *

Wendy looked up at the new figure, whose eyes were everchanging, who was like sunlight intangible, and beautiful. The figure smiled, her gentle yet cruel smile as she looked at Wendy.

" _Hello Ice._ " Willow said calmly, her melodic voice dancing across each syllable.

"YOU!" Wendy moved her hands tightening around Willow's throat, but she was thrown back, sent flying by the waving of Willow's hand. Willow simply smiled at Wendy, her eyes flashing as she moved.

" _Ice, I've come to offer you an escape."_ Willow said calmly.

"An escape? What do you mean?" Wendy said snarling at the woman.

" _A way out. A way to free yourself from the curse of the Full Moon."_

"And you can do that?"

" _I can, but not in the way you think. There is a long and winding road you can take, it would take years, and it would bring pain, and death, but it would save you Wendy. It would help save everybody. It is however your choice."_ Willow spoke with her smile in place, but the cruelty faded from it, now it was gentle, and persuasive.

"Explain Quickly."

* * *

Mabel sat in her bubble, swimming around excitedly, waiting for her brother, but Pacifica emerged without him, her eyes flashed with a hint of tears, but her face was straight, and she was composed. She sighed when she saw Mabel, a look of deep regret in her eyes, then fear. Mabel was tired of waiting so she spoke, "Where's Dipper?"

"He ran. I'm sorry Mabel, but he ran. I'm apparently the barer of bad news today. There was a car, it was broken and, I think it was your parents, from Dipper's reaction I'm almost certain, and I'm sorry, and I can't understand this, but... I'm not good at this, and I wish I knew where Dipper was because he probably needs you as much as you need him." Pacifica said, and she spoke the truth.

"No. No, Dipper will be back, he's my Brother, he'd never just leave me, He'll be back, I'm certain he will. Everything will be okay soon." Mabel said rocking back at forth inside her bubble.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if he is. I'm so sorry Mabel, I really am, but I think Dipper's broken, I saw it in his eyes the anger and fear, and I'm sorry." Pacifica said.

Mabel frowned shaking her head, swimming around her Fishtank. She sat there for hours waiting for Dipper, waiting for him on the day they turned fourteen, waiting alone at her own Birthday Party, waiting for a brother who never came back, for a brother who she lost forever and she cried, because she was alone, she was abandoned by someone who promised to always be there for her, and it broke her, because nothing could heal her then.

* * *

Dipper sat alone, he was alone now. He had to be, because it was all his fault, he had brought the curse down on them, he had broken their futures, he had caused his parents death, so he needed to be alone, because Gideon was right when he accused Dipper of causing all the towns problems, Dipper did cause all their problems, he broke his world, he was responsible for everything, and Gravity Falls was better off without him, especially Mabel.

Mabel would be fine, Dipper convinced himself, she had friends, she had Wendy and Pacifica, and everybody else, and she was always the hopeful one, the strong one, without him she would prosper, and Dipper would have all the time he needed to focus on finding a cure, because that was his job, his purpose, and he couldn't fail like he had that summer. He couldn't give up. He needed to find the cure because otherwise he was nothing.

* * *

Wendy looked at Willow their eyes locking, and then she sighed, "And you promise you're not lying, you swear that this will help everybody?"

Willow nodded at Wendy, " _I swear upon my blood, upon the Earth, and the Sun that I am not lying to you Ice. And you know I speak only truths, I have yet to lie to you."_

"Fine, I'll do it then, I'll do what you want." Wendy said looking Willow over.

 _"Good, then I open the doorway, I am glad you've chosen this Ice."_ Willow's hand stood outstretched an the forest spun changing, before a strange gateway appeared between the trees, Wendy nodded, her expression was tired and lost, as she stepped through the gateway, disappearing from the World Entirely.

* * *

There was one creature that had gone unnoticed in the wreckage of the crash, it was small and pink, a pig clambered from the car, sniffed the air and then started off after its friend, its only friend. Wandering through the forests it moved across the familiar ground of its home. Heading back to the being it new, the being it was loyal to. So Waddles went looking for Mabel, crossing the forests to find her.

* * *

The boat crashed upon a shore of Ice, Ford looked up in surprise looking to his brother, "But this makes no sense, there aren't supposed to be icebergs anywhere near here, and certainly none this big. This is ridiculous."

"Eh, whatever, you said this was an anomaly this is probably just part of it, now lets go see what we need to punch." Stan said stepping off onto the icy shore.

* * *

 **Fudge. Well, that too lots of my energy away, I liked it, I'm just a bit tired now, after all that was one of the darkest chapters I've written. Also I wanted to not mess up too badly on the transition.**

 **Basically this is the end of the First Part of this story really, up until now the story has been relatively light hearted, and now we're going down a darker path, the tone of the rest of this will be much less light funny moments, and much more serious, it will also be where we actually get Dipper and Pacifica together so yay for that, but as always in love stories obstacles shall be numerous.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping I set up the next part decently, Wendy is gone, Dipper is hiding away somewhere, Mabel feels abandoned by her brother, and Pacifica's regretting not telling Dipper how she felt. So we start on part two, out of... well, I'd say part two is beginning only ish? I mean there is sort of a time gap, probably about a year long one, so that they're fifteen at the start, which would make things more reasonable, still not reasonable, just less unreasonable. Also I'd say this is most definitely the part where the world changes around them, previously the world they've been living in is Gravity Falls but everyone is a monster, going forwards the civilized and democratic parts will start to decay, and society will fall apart.**

 **Anyway please Review and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, you probably didn't though because it was mostly me sitting there asking how to cause pain in the best way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Very Angry Ravage: I know killing their parents is a Cliche, but I have my reasons, number one being I needed something to make Dipper get upset and leave, I mean, it isn't super Important in the long run I guess? Depending on how you look at it it is or isn't. Reason Two, having their parents out there was way too much of a dangling thread for me to deal with. Anyway, Dipper is living in the Woods now yes. I've decided where he's hiding, but that always might change.**

 **By the way consider this the first episode of Season Two in the grand scheme of this, the last chapter was basically a Finale for Season 1, or Part 1, if you would. Anyway this chapter involves throughout it Lengthy Time Jumps... Why you might ask, the characters are too young at this time. Anyway, I'll keep notes on the Time Jumps, depending on how much happens in this chapter.**

 **Also Please review? Maybe?**

* * *

 **Broken Bonds**

You are alone. Betrayed, Abandoned, Lost. Your friends have left you. Your parents have left you. Your brother, the person who was supposed to always be there constantly is gone, he abandoned you. You are lost. Lost in the shadows. Lost in the Depths. You were left alone on the day you turned Fourteen. Your brother left you on the day you were born. This is what it is to be Mabel Pines. To be the Mermaid who sits behind a Glass Wall as the world changes in front of you. You are left crying out as the world you built breaks around you. You are alone, because everybody leaves, and No one truly cares.

* * *

You are alone. Because the World is cruel. Because you can't win. Because you made a mistake. Because no one else should pay for it. Because you deserve to be alone. You are lost. Lost in doubt. Lost in Fear. Lost in Pain. You ran away the day you turned Fourteen. You left your sister on the day you were born. This is what it is to be Dipper Pines. The Cervitaur who sits alone in the dark, the never-hero, the always-second, to watch yourself destroy the world you were trying to save. You are left trying to fix the world without touching it. You are alone, because everything is your fault.

* * *

You are alone. Because you chose to be. Because you hurt someone. Because you don't want to hurt anyone else. Because you want to save everybody. You are lost. Lost in the world. Lost in your heart. You ran away the day your best friends turned Fourteen. You left your family. You left your friends. This is what it is to be Wendy Corduroy, to be the Werewolf who made a deal, to be the Murderer of your Friends Family. To be the wanderer among the many branches. You are left searching for a way to save everybody without being sure it exists. You are alone, because you need to be.

* * *

You are alone. You are forgotten. Left in the corner. Worn out. Remembered. Broken. Fragile. Small. Lost. You are. That is the important part. You are. You are, not were. You have a present, and possibly a future. But that future is broken. Fragile. Shattered. Scattered. You are alone, because your family is gone. Not your blood, the Family you chose. You are alone because the people you loved are broken. You are alone because the person you wanted to spend your life with ran away. You are alone because the person you were beginning to see as an Older Sister disappeared. You are alone because the others are too worried about everyone else. You are lost. Lost in memories. Lost in pain. Lost in tears. This is what it is to be Pacifica Northwest. This is what it is to be the Frozen Princess. To be the Perfect Daughter. This is what it is to choose to be something else. This is what it is to find freedom. You are forgotten because you chose to live. You are lost because you chose to Love.

* * *

Dipper looked in the mirror with a sigh, "Ok test 2021."

Dipper's eyes were bloodshot and tired, he looked older. Older than he should. He was barely Fourteen, he had been for a month. Still the white spots and other markings attributed to a Fawn were beginning to fade on his back, his fur was growing darker. His clothes were a bit torn, and damaged. He was beginning to have a clear need for a shave, as minor facial hair had started to grow. Dipper Pines was alone, in the dark. A metal room where he worked on the cure was his only company, he was however surrounded by scientific instruments. None of his tests were working, and he wasn't sleeping at all. His mind was heavy, and he could hardly think. Still he tried to find an answer to his question.

The answer was not hidden though it was simply impossible. There is one way to reverse a Fae curse known to the world, and that is to ask a Fae to remove it, or check the agreement of the Curse and find out what they tell you the cure is, too often it is an internal emotional curse. However this specific Fae, not Willow a far older and wiser Fae, had placed the curse without a cure, other than the actions of another Fae.

So Dipper was cursed for eternity, and he knew it, somewhere deep down he knew it, but he refused to accept it. So he fought for the truth to become untrue.

* * *

Wendy looked up and down the twisting road of wood before her. It was not truly a road, it was made of unmarked wooden log, one large one, not truly a log either, rather a single branch on a great tree. It stretched miles across, and might have continued for infinity as far as Wendy knew, still she moved, because on either side of the road, and far above, sat great dark nothingness. Still there were other branches she could spot, and small shimmers of light far distant to herself. She had been sent on a quest to find something to not only free herself from her issue of the full moon, but also to help saver her friends. Still she moved. Her feet hurt, her body ached, and she wanted for all the world to stop, to sit down and give up, to allow herself to curl up and sleep, but even there in the Moonless realm she feared that the darkness of the Worlds might be fleeting, so she moved, she moved up a curling Tree Branch, through a starless, sunless, moonless darkness towards the distances. The path was long and heavily forked, a thousand roads lead to different places, each twig rising out of the great branch of the tree.

So Wendy kept walking, trekking onwards towards a future that might not exist. Still it was hope, and that was possibly more important than the future itself.

* * *

 _Dipper looked around the room, darkness filled the walls of the Mystery Shack. It was his old room in the attic, dusty and broken, forgotten even. Dipper looked around started to see a shredded Sweater lying across Mabel's old bed. To see glass shattered across the floor, to see his old hat sitting upon his bed untouched. Then the door creaked open, calmly, swiftly open, purposefully open. The figure who stepped in was the most unwelcome sight of all. Lady Willow stepped in, a dress that looked as if it was made of solidified sunlight swirled around her. She smiled, her cruel and polite smile. Her ever shifting hair danced like there was a light breeze and she looked at Dipper expectantly._

 _"What! What do you want? You killed my parents, you ruined my life. You turned everybody into Monsters. You've left me almost insane with no future, and your just going to stand there smiling?" Dipper yelled at the Fae._

 _"Yes. Still you have a future, yes, you most certainly have a future, hopefully. Anyway Pinetree, I think you take too harsh a tone. I do all that I do for a reason, that reason is mine however. Perhaps someday I shall tell you." Willow said with a smile.  
_

 _"What? Thats it? You came all the way to my Dreams and you're just going to tell me some vague information and smile, no gloating, no boasting? Nothing. Your even worse than I thought." Dipper said, anger rushing through his blood, pure and bitter hatred sharpened his tongue._

 _"What else would I do? Still if you would complain about not having a Future perhaps I'll give you a glance or two. Yes, that seems fair, a Curse to know you've seen your future, but to remember very little of it. Every Night until, well, telling you when it will stop will spoil the fun. Still Enjoy Pine Tree, you asked for this." Willow said still smiling as the room broke crumbling away and forming a new scene._

 _A girl with long straight brown hair stood in front of a Dark Beast, a Beast with golden eyes that was made of shadows. The Girl was dressed in a green cloak and she wielded a sword of bronze-like metal, curved in the ancient greek leaf-design. She stood firm, her eyes were light brown, her hair the same color as Dipper's, but in texture similar to Pacifica's, she smiled as she swung out with her sword._

 _Dipper danced with Pacifica in the moonlight, both were Cervitaurs, both moved as one, laughing as they did. The afternoon sky was beginning to turn to Twilight, and the colors splashed across the sky, pinks and reds danced off the clouds as the sky itself faded from a light baby blue to a deep indigo, the stars had yet to reveal themselves above, and they could see the lake, it shimmered there, orange and shining beautifully._

 _There was a circle, like the Cipher Wheel in so many ways, symbols marked the outside, a Rose, a Wolf, a Crown made of Bones, a Willow Tree, a Sword. There were others as well, some were the same as the Cipher Wheel, a Pinetree was there, as was a Shooting Star._

 _There was a shimmer in the trees and a girl appeared, the same girl, with her sharp nose, and long straight brown hair. Then Dipper's mind shifted and he saw a pair of eyes, both glimmered yellow, like the eyes a person had when Bill was possessing someone._

 _Suddenly the scene shifted again, and he saw golden flames dancing across Gravity Falls, burning brilliantly bright, destroying everything around them. Then it faded away, and the darkness of sleep retook Dipper, taking his mind away from his previous thoughts, sending him back deep into the realm of sleep._

* * *

Pacifica sighed looking out the window, Mabel had sat outside in her Sphere of water for the past two nights. Alone. Pacifica had offered to stay with Mabel, but Mabel refused, Soos had done the same, Melody as well. Of course Mabel didn't want them there, there was only one person Mabel was thinking about, and Pacifica's thoughts were on the same person most of the time, Dipper. It had been almost a month since he had vanished. Too long. Pacifica hadn't expected him to come back, of course she hadn't, she had hoped, but she never expected. Mabel however was so certain, but now, Mabel looked broken, shattered, as if her heart had been crushed. Still Pacifica tried to help and couldn't.

Pacifica would have given the world to get Dipper back, but she couldn't, not really, all she could do was feel sad, and sit around. She hated it, so extraordinarily deeply that it hurt her to think about it. So she sat alone, trying to think about Mabel, or herself. Anything except Dipper.

* * *

 **To all of those people who were asking 'When are we gonna see Dipper and Pacifica get together' the answer is soon at this point, probably next chapter. Whatever, anyway, future stuff Yay. Well, I'm going to have to make the next time Jump Huge. Also guys just so you know Wendy and the Grunkles will be appearing and Disappearing from the Story, because neither are in Gravity Falls, and a lot of whats going on with them is basically them walking around, so when I have an idea for a story for them I'll put it in a chapter.**

 **Also I decided to start this Chapter with a bunch of Second Person things, because I was going to just do Mabel, and then decided, Heck I can do everybody I care about in this story, Why not? Sorry Soos...**

 **Anyway Reviews always Help so Do that Please, tell me if you liked the Second Person thing by the way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**No Reviews? Seriously. Well ok then, by the way, I'm open to criticism, I probably need it. If I'm doing something badly, tell me.**

 **Anyway, I do want reviews, so if you could please do that.**

* * *

 **The Rushing of the Wind**

Time was not on their side. It never was. It was on nobodies side. Except, perhaps the side of Wendy, and even that was a fluctuating alliance.

Still just because time is the enemy does not mean that its passing is not good, if time stood still nobody would get anywhere. So time passed. Too much time for some, and not enough for others. Grieving is a strange thing, it can bring people together or separate them. Sometimes people laugh, and sometimes people cry. Joy and Sadness are so intertwined sometimes it is hard to tell the difference, sometimes sadness is more important than Joy, sometimes we need more to be sad than we do Happy.

So some were sad, and some were joyful. Dipper sat alone in the dark experimenting. Mabel swam alone in a lake crying. Pacifica watched as things changed. The autumn passed. Then the Winter, and the Spring. Still they were alone. All of them were alone, some of them were alone with others, and some were alone in the dark.

* * *

Dipper cried out as once again his experiments failed. He slammed his hands down onto the table, and crashed his head into his arms.

 _"Whats the matter kid? Having trouble solving that little problem?"_ A voice to Dipper's side said, with a strange electronic, high-pitched voice.

"You're not here. We defeated you, you're dead. Now you're just a figment of my imagination." Dipper said without looking. The Yellow Triangle appeared in front of Dipper with a laugh. _"Sure I am kid, but what you should really be asking is how much of this is even real? Maybe you never even fought me, after all who the heck thinks up a Bright Yellow One-Eyed Triangle as their villain, I mean honestly how scary is that? Seems like some weird Dream Logic too me. Or maybe you're stuck in my Mindscape where I'm tormenting you until I find a use for you. Perhaps you're asleep and you're going to wake up in your bed in your Gruncles House. Maybe all of this is just in your head. Maybe this is a nightmare about what Gravity Falls will be like? A nightmare that the town you're going to will be awful."_ Bill said grinning at Dipper.

"This is real. You aren't but the rest of it is. I felt the bullet go through my leg, I felt the pain of my parents death, I felt the bruises from when we faced off Last Summer." Dipper said, glaring at the demon.

" _Last Summer? You need a calendar kid, that was two summers ago, After all you're in Summer now aren't you. How do you think Shooting Star's been doing without you? Oh I hope she's gone insane, that'll make this even better. Better yet maybe she killed Llama? With Ice going all quest to save everybody and leaving Gravity Falls behind it isn't unlikely."_ Bill said with a grin.

"She hasn't left Gravity Falls. I mean, she hadn't when I was there. Anyway your just a figment of my Imagination so how would you know if she had, you only know what I know." Dipper replied looking back to his work.

 _"Imagination has to come from somewhere Pinetree. For all you know I'm a magical warning sent to you by someone else, or a simple slip of reality providing you with information. Anyway, I gotta run, you look like you could use some sleep."_ The demon disappeared in a flash of smoke, and Dipper rubbed at his eyes, looking back to his failed experiment, and then to a picture of him and Mabel from their first summer in Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel swam at the edge of the lake alone, or almost alone, from the shoreline Pacifica approached, looking at Mabel pleadingly, "Mabel, I wanted to talk, its almost been a year, and I'm worried about you."

"Maybe if you had been more worried about Dipper none of this would have happened." Mabel replied angrily.

"Mabel, none of us, and I mean none of us, could have predicted that Dipper would run off, and I don't think anything could have made him stay either." Pacifica said as Mabel glared at her.

"Sure you could have. You have those Hypnotism powers for a reason, and if you had just told him you liked him maybe he would have stayed." Mabel said, pushing herself away from the shore.

"Mabel, I. How did you even know? And if I did whats to stop him from doing exactly as he did, he wasn't interested in me, not like that, Dipper's... Dipper, he's hardly aware of the world around him most of the time." Pacifica replied, her own temper rising briefly.

"Sure he is, and if you had told him he would have stayed. So leave me alone. I don't want your dumb sympathy, I want my brother back." Mabel said moving deeper into the water.

"Mabel please, everybody is worried about you." Pacifica said drawing closer to the shore."

"Not everybody. Not Dipper. Not Wendy. They left, running away from their problems. Well I'm done. Just go away." Before Pacifica could respond Mabel disappeared beneath the water, swimming away as fast as was possible for her.

* * *

Mabel sat (or rather swam) in the underwater cave that Dipper and her had fought the Gobblewonker in. Suddenly from the shadows a new figure appeared, Mabel looked up in surprise as the figure drew closer. A beautiful, almost angelic figure, whose hair fell in evershifting color to her shoulders, whose eyes seemed to shift slowly from one color to the next, dancing, briefly the color of twilight, then becoming a blue, then a green, then a yellow, then a brown, then a red, then a grey, the change continued, each time the pattern was different in the way it changed.

Mabel recognized her. They had spoken once as Mabel was swimming in the lake, and the Woman seemed kind enough. As the evershifting creature approached she smiled at Mabel, and Mabel smiled back. It was Mabel's first smile in a long time, and she was unsure how the woman had coaxed it out of her, only knowing that she had. The woman generated an aura of beauty and kindness, still in there was something wild and cruel, like a serpent, or a wolf, perhaps like Nature itself.

 _"Hello Shooting Star."_ The woman said as she drew closer to Mabel.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Mabel asked looking at the woman.

" _It is your bond. Your future. Your past. Your symbol blazed upon the wheel, and you became that Symbol in every respect. You are not Mabel Pines, you are Shooting Star, just as your Brother is Pine Tree."_

"What do you know about Dipper?" Mabel asked cautiously.

 _"That he ran away. That he is broken. That you want him back. That you care for your brother. Is there any more I need to know?"_

"Why do you care? No one else is looking for Dipper, why are you trying to find him?" Mabel asked.

 _"I'm not. No, I'm going to bring him back. Or rather you are. You've heard of the Sirens haven't you. Creatures of the depths that used their voices to lure others towards them. I intend to give you that gift as well, no. Gift is wrong, to allow you its use. It will bring your brother back, when you use it he will return, and then it will begin. Your world has changed as you know, and yet, yet this is not the end of your story yet Shooting Star. You have much potential. Do not fear, Night has come, but the Moon is kind, now rest, and when you wake call out, let your anger drive you and bring your brother home."_ Lady Willow smiled at Mabel, whose head fell to the ground her, her eyes closing in sleep.

Willow sighed, looking saddened as she stared down upon the resting girl, " _A year. A year in breaking your brother. A year in your world at the least, not more than two weeks in mine. A year to break the Hero, A year to forge the Warrior, a Year for War, a Year for love, a year for the child, a year for peace, then a day for training. A night for shattering the stars. It seems hardly long enough, still it must do."_

* * *

The singing rung across the shore, further even, Mabel and her had last spoken weeks ago, in fact it was almost a full year since Dipper had disappeared. Three more days and it would be upon the exact date. Mabel's Fifteenth Birthday, Dipper's Fifteenth Birthday. Still the singing, it came from the water, and it was a call, like the crying of a baby, or a yell for help it pulled people closer, but beyond that it was beautiful and alluring. It was like the ocean, soft and silent, yet wrathful and angry, filled with dangers. Pacifica knew who it was almost instantly, she had been using what few resources she had to look into myths, and tales of Sirens were common, often depicted as mermaid-like, so it didn't take Pacifica too long to figure out who it was. She was lucky she was further away, and somewhat immune to hypnotism, only somewhat, because she could see other people moving towards the water. Swimming towards the noise in a trance-like state. Pacifica sighed, she wasn't waiting any longer.

Pacifica turned, slithering into the forest. Her friends needed help, all of them. She wanted to find them, to protect them, and for that she needed to find Dipper, and help him, to bring him back home, to help him through the darkness. Otherwise Dipper's sister was lost, and everything else would follow Mabel. Things were getting worse, so much worse than they could have imagined. The town was afraid, and Dipper running away wasn't helping, no longer was Gravity Falls anything close to a part of the real world, it slowly sank into despair, and with despair came chaos. Usually a little chaos, people relaxed on rules, but here, here the rules were already almost non-existent, so without hope the rules were becoming almost non-existent, order was gone and something new was moving into to take its place.

As Pacifica wandered through the woods she tried to figure out where Dipper would go, suddenly a small though, a mild though occurred to her. A thought that made sense, so she began slithering in the direction of her guess. A well hidden guess where Dipper wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

The noise made Dipper's head shoot up, he spun in fear to see a little pink creature moving across the ground towards him, Dipper blinked again, "Waddles?"

He laughed picking the Pig up, it was larger, and he could see that the pig was beginning to grow strange tusks. Dipper knew it was the work of the waters of the town, and he sighed putting the pig down. It was both a joyful sight, and another reason to keep working for a Cure. Dipper turned back to his work when another being entered, this one was moving with no noise. Dipper didn't even notice her until she put her hand on his shoulder, Dipper spun in surprise to see Pacifica standing there.

At first he couldn't tell. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and both of them had grown, Dipper was taller than her, and he was beginning to grow Antlers, Pacifica was taller as well, her tail was long, and winding, Half of Dipper though she could tie her tail around Dipper and crush him if she wanted to. Which from the expression on her face was a thought that might be going through her mind. "You complete and utter Asshole. You've been hiding here for a year! How did I even not find you, this Bunker was like one of your favorite places, and you idiot, Mabel Misses you and I miss you, and with Wendy gone. I thought you were dead or something, a little not really, but whatever! Why! Why leave me, and Mabel and the others? To come here and experiment, you idiot, you absolute idiot."

Dipper blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to fix this, everything, and I can't, because I'm not good enough and I never will be, if Ford were here maybe he could solve it, but I can't, and its my fault, and I'm so, so sorry."

Pacifica's expression softened, she looked Dipper in the eyes, and then did the unexpected, she kissed him, passionately. Dipper was surprised but decided offending the Snake-Girl was not wise, unless of course he had a Death wish, Pacifica pulled back, "Sorry, but, no, none of this is your fault you utter idiot. Everything thats happened is on Lady Willow, not you, so come with me, so we can save your Sister, and fix all of this, because you can't do it alone Dipper, you're right about that, but you shouldn't have to." Pacifica said with a sigh.

Dipper looked down at the floor sheepishly, and then back up at her, "Alright, lets go save my Sister, um from who by the way, also are we going to discuss the fact that you kissed me?"

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" Pacifica asked a smirk on her face.

"Err, a Little?" Dipper said nervously.

"Then no, not if you want your hopes to come true." Pacifica said with a grin.

"Oh, um, cool, right, yeah, just a little confused on what it meant."

* * *

 **Right end of the Chapter.**

 **I did say they'd kiss, so thats the only reason that scene is in this chapter... Basically, I spent a while figuring out if this chapter was going to be the actual Saving Mabel from herself story or not, but decided against it. Anyway, next Chapter is going to be... Something, and will probably have Wendy. Probably? Wendy is going to be annoying for me, because she'll just keep appearing and disappearing in different Chapters because I don't have enough content in her story for her to appear in each chapter, but that means people might just read a Wendy Chapter and sit there and question what happened with her, and why everything is happening.**

 **Anyway, Please Review it helps a lot, generally.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, going from the shortest to longest reviews.**

 **Anxresi: Ha! No, no things are moving very slowly. Remember my comment about the part two in Authors notes, this this is the Transition into part two. Part Two hasn't even started yet, too many loose plot threads hanging around that Part Two will tie up. Then part three will swoop in and deal with the rest.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I liked the idea of her being a Willow Tree, because it is very different from a Pine tree, I think there was something else behind it but I don't know.**

 **Majormaxon: Well, I'll admit the Fae (Lady Willow is a very talkative villain. She does like to tell people things, but at the same time give them only useless information. There are multiple reasons behind that, one being that she is considering this a game, and is just telling people stuff. Another is so I can drop cryptic hints and stuff, and also give long winding speeches to add to the word count! (Yay). The Fae's hard to describe thing is not actually mythical, but it comes from an idea that is. The Fae as creatures are all ways very beautiful, and her being hard to describe is probably the best way to do that atleast that I can think of, for the simple reason that, I'm not good at human descriptions. The idea evolved as well, Originally she was going to just have hair that changed from Red to Blonde, and then her eyes were going to change as well. I changed this to a more, she's kind of a projection of beauty itself idea. On people being calm about the whole monster thing, they're at different levels. Mabel is obviously very calm, Dipper is internally panicking, Wendy is always calm and cool, as things get worse they freak out more, also the story is taking place over a summer at first, until I specifically state it isn't. They theoretically had a bunch of time to solve the problem at that point. Pacifica is used to being controlled. Her fathers always controlled her, not with hypnotism certainly, but in many ways she used to belong to him, I think him using hypnotism to control her is the logical next step of that, untill we see Pacifica begin to break away (Which if You're reading this you've already seen.) Anyway, I'm sure that all seems like me making up excuses, it kind of is, but also I honestly write things with a lot of consideration most of the time, I think the most not-working together parts of the story are just small lines included in chapters, that I generally realized wouldn't work later on. Anyway, You're comments are super useful so please continue with your reviews.**

 **On the same note. Please Review, Reviews are very helpful, especially if you tell me exactly what you like and dislike in the story, Thank You.**

* * *

 **Songs and Melodies:**

Dipper and Pacifica moved quietly through the woods. Pacifica, looking around cautiously every hundred feet or so, Dipper was more carefree in his movements, not carefree, but less specifically worried, he was after all his usual nervous self, though perhaps a little older, and a little braver. "What are you worried about? I mean, sure we live in a monster infested town, but these woods aren't the most dangerous place around."

"Dipper, things have... changed, since you left. The world needs a little of you in it, to solve mysteries, to deal with problems. Otherwise things get bad, and people get tricked and manipulated. It isn't the Gravity Falls you knew Dipper, this town needs you, there is a lot more than your sister that we need to fix."

"What is wrong with Mabel? You never told me, and I'd like to know before we go into this." Dipper said.

"She went all Siren of the lake, she's singing, and actually her voice is pretty good, but it's driving people to try and swim across the lake to her. My guess is it was an attempt to get you back."

"So, this is kind of all my fault?" Dipper said.

"Pretty much you Dork. You could have left a note." Pacifica said, her voice flared with resentment.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I ran away, it wasn't because I didn't care about you and Mabel it was. Lady Willow killed my parents. I got upset, more upset than I normally do, I wanted to fix this, she's just here to torture me, and its ruining your lives, I didn't want to ruin them anymore."

"God your an idiot. We need you Dipper. I need you. Your my bestfriend, I love you. Your sister is great, but she's not you, not at all you. You've been there for me since the Party, and I needed it. You've made me a better person you dork, you think you ruined everything, you saved me. You saved this whole town. The fact that you try is enough, so never leave. Everybody relies on you far more than you realize. Especially your sister, she needs you so much, now, lets go fix this town."

"And then we've got a Fae to deal with." Dipper said.

"Yes, let's focus on the present though. Your sister, the town, then everything else." Pacifica said.

* * *

Mabel sang. Her voice carried on the waters, it was beautiful, dancing like the splashing waves, turning the heads of everyone who could hear, sending them into the cold waters. The summer's air was sweet and warm, dancing around the cold waters of the lake in a paradox, warm air met cold water, and the two flowed seamlessly. Mabel swam alone, singing, singing her heart out. A song is a key, a gift, a tale. In it lies a thousand truths if performed correctly, a tale told of love or loss, of pain or joy, of searching or finding. These things made a song true, a true song is a powerful thing. It is said the Fae know all true songs, and can sing them, the songs of themselves, or others they can cry out across the wind and sea, calling things to be in perfect truth. They are powerful for this, though not the most powerful of beings. No, those lie in a citadel of shadows, awaiting the fall of the sun, they ride through the sky on the waves of darkness and watch, and know, and weave. They are the story tellers, and the story makers. They are the feared. They tell no true songs, but they know them all, they do not sing, or laugh, or show joy. They are the cruel ones, the cold ones, the heartless kings and queens.

Still, that is not what is happening here. Mabel sang, and it dragged the people of the small town into the water. She called and cried. Her voice carrying across the great lake, but hardly any further. She sung a true song, of longing, of being forgotten, of being placed to the side. A song of adventure, and of heartbreak, a song of loss and pain. Her pain stung like salt water, her wounds had not healed, time had not touched them. So she sat there waiting for a brother who had not arrived.

* * *

Wendy sighed, moving through the forest. She froze in place as she heard a noise, a crunch of a branch, she spun throwing her axe sending a shadowy creature backwards, Wendy stepped forwards, picking the shadowy creature up and crashing it into the ground again. The shadows began to clear around the creature, revealing a timid looking being, frail, with glowing yellow eyes, and dark purple skin, his hair fell around him in smooth locks, and his features were sharp and somewhat beautiful, his ears tilted up into sharp points. "I-I can help you, just tell me what you want! You really weren't supposed to be here."

Wendy snarled at the Creature, "You've done enough Svartalfr. Give me the stone, and I'll let you go with all your limbs in tact."

The Svartalfr dropped a small grey stone with a key marked on it, carved into the stone. Wendy's fist closed around it and she smiled at the Svartalfr before slamming his head against the tree and allowing him to drop to the floor unconscious. Wendy paused to look at the fallen Svartalfr, before sighing. How long had it been since she left Gravity Falls, Two years? Three years? Longer? So much had changed for her, where she used to wear only Flannel jackets and her jeans her clothing had changed, she wore a basic mail tunic where her shirt used to be. Her flannel top was now cut shorter on the sleeves, and loosely sown up. Her axe hung prominently at her side, far more worn than it had been when she had left Gravity Falls. Maybe that was because the world was so much bigger and more dangerous. She'd learned so much as well, she was beginning to understand the world beyond hers, the ever growing branches of the trees. There had originally been nine worlds upon the tree, but as the tree grew so did new worlds, blooming like flowers upon its branches, the further and further away from the base the smaller the world, this one was only the size of England. They had been getting smaller since she left Gravity Falls, at one point she had run into a world that must have been a thousand times larger than Earth, she had found a shortcut across it luckily, otherwise walking it on foot would have taken years, even if she used her wolf speed to race across.

She walked through the woods silently, looking and the beautiful birch trees growing around her, flowers bloomed from the grass, some she recognized, others were knew, one she had seen before, a flower of pure beauty, they called it a Fae'Fleurir. Strange names accompanied most things. Fae was french though, so apparently the flowers name was fully french. She shrugged, drawing closer to her destination. A small farm house at the edge of the forest, a little girl waited on the fence, with a wide smile. She yelled excitedly as Wendy approached, "I knew you'd come back! They all said you couldn't be trusted, that you'd run away, but I knew we could trust you. You promised after all!"

"Yeah, I did, and I don't break my promises." _Not most of them._

"I'm glad you did, did you get the stone." The girl asked.

"Of course I did Ann. Like you said I promised." Wendy said smiling at the girl.

"I knew it! I knew it. You did help us, and thanks to you we can all live happily ever after." Ann said.

"You guys really like storybooks here don't you?" Wendy said.

"Well, I think you get your story books from us, what was that story you were telling me? About the Princess. Snow White. I think we had a queen called Snow White. A long long time ago." Anna said.

"Of course you did." Wendy said smiling.

As the two walked inside the house the two adults, a man and a woman, Anns parents turned to look at Wendy. "You came back then."

"Of course. And I brought you the stone, I hope it helps with whatever you're doing. Now I've got to get back to my own quest." Wendy said.

"Thank you, I can't say I'm not surprised by your help, most of the Fenris-Bound don't help people like us, but thank you really. We have something that might help you as well. The last person looking for the Wolf wore this." The man spoke, while pulling out a beautiful red cloak, the design was beautiful as well, as Wendy picked it up it felt light, soft to the touch, like light itself woven into a cloak. Wendy almost laughed to herself. A red cloak, and a wolf, maybe the town was as storybook-y as they said, It seemed like Red-Riding Hood had stopped here for a while as well though.

"Thank you. I'm honored to receive such a gift. It will come in handy, after all, apparently I'm heading to the edge of the branch to find a wolf whose been chained for centuries, meanwhile I just helped you deal with a pesty Lesser-Fae. A Svartalfr." Wendy said, specifying at the end about which type of Lesser-Fae.

"Thank you Wendy, Wolf-Bound. You deserve this cloak, and may the moon and sun watch over you in your travels." The Man said.

Wendy smiled pulling on the cloak and waving her goodbyes, onwards again, towards the edge of the branch, towards the source of her problem.

* * *

Dipper could hear the music playing faintly, and he already wanted to dive into the water, he ignored it though, putting on the earmuffs that Pacifica had handed him. The music wouldn't affect him if he couldn't here it. So he stepped out into the water, raising his megaphone to his lips, and he spoke. "Mabel, I know you're out there, come to the shore, lets talk about this, Please. Please. I didn't mean for this to happen and I'm sorry."

The singing stopped, and then after a minute he saw movement beneath the water, he stepped back so that only his feet were in the water. Frowning he looked out, and a head popped out of the water, Mabel stood there her eyes shining with anger. "Really Bro-Bro? You didn't mean to leave me alone forever? To leave your sister on her own, after her parents died? That wasn't what you intended?"

"Mabel. I. I thought you'd be fine." Dipper said, slipping the ear muffs away.

"Really? How was I supposed to be fine, left all alone to deal with everything? That was your version of fine?" Mabel asked.

"You had Pacifica, Soos, Melody, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda. Why would you need me? This is my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been so stupid, I called them here? And you're saying you need me? I need you, and I left you, because I didn't want you to get hurt and you got hurt anyway." Dipper said.

"Oh, so everything is about you now? It's all about how people hurt your feelings? How you 'had' to run away. No one asked you to leave! How could you think you should leave. Well, your not leaving again! I need you." Mabel said, tears streaking down her face.

"I know. And I need you. Your my sister, and I'm sorry, this is my fault, and you're right, I shouldn't have left, but this isn't the way to solve it Mabel. I'm not going to leave you alone again, not like this, never so entirely alone, never for so long. Just stop, let it go. Let everything go, and let us help you, because believe it or not Mabel, these people want to help you, I want to help you, it's all I've ever wanted, you're my sister after all." Dipper said, holding out his hand as he waded deeper into the water.

"I'm just supposed to give you up, to forgive you and let you go? Why should I do that? I could win right now, I could sing and take you back to wherever I want and lock you up and keep you there forever. So why shouldn't I?" Mabel asked.

"Because you don't want that. You don't want to force me to go with you, because I've never forced you to come with me. In the bubble I let you choose, I've always given you the choice to come with me, so Mabel, do you want to go home?" Dipper asked.

"Yes. I. I'm sorry, it's all I've wanted since you left. To go home. To remember when we were younger, for you to come back again." Mabel burst into full blown tears, not the cold angry tears from before, full tears, wet, sloppy tired, lost, sad tears. She looked up at Dipper tears streaming down her face, the anger burnt away.

"Awkward Sibling Hug?" Dipper offered, smiling.

"Awkward Sibling Hug." Mabel agreed, laughter breaking through her tears, the two hugged in the cold waters of the lake.

"Remember Mabel. No matter what, we're Mystery Twins, no matter if one of us dies, or everything passes away. No matter what. Thats who we are. We don't give up. Not without a fight. Agreed?" Dipper said.

"Agreed. Now, I just need to remember where I put my grappling hook." Mabel said with a laugh.

"You're insane." Dipper said.

"Not as insane as you are weird." Mabel replied, with some slight laughter.

"Come on Mabel, we've got a birthday in two days. Are you ready to be fifteen?" Dipper said.

"As long as your there too Bro-bro." Mabel said.

"We'll all be there for you Mabel. Always. We're friends. Anyway, I think Dipper's giving me a reason to stick around." Pacifica said with a laugh at the end.

Mabel gave a massive inhale, grinning she looked between them, "Finally. I mean, me Candy and Grenda had this whole candy betting pool going on when you would finally kiss each other. Also on who would kiss who. Dang it, it took a year, that means Candy wins." Mabel said, frowning, then she looked up, "Wait who kissed who this could still work out in my favor."

"I kissed Dipper." Pacifica said almost doubling over from laughter. Dipper blushed and looked down at his hooves uneasily.

"Ooh! I win that one. Anyway Dip-Dop, I'm gonna start planning your wedding now. I've got an entire idea for the theme and everything." Mabel said grinning.

"Mabel, we're Barely fifteen, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Dipper said frowning at Mabel.

Mabel shrugged, "You never know, I mean with how crazy this town is it could happen a lot sooner."

Pacifica fell over from laughing at the sheer ridiculously pink color of Dipper's face.

Mabel broke into a grin and started laughing too. Dipper simply stood there shaking his head, "I don't get girls, at all."

* * *

Two days later there was a small party amongst friends and some family, Dipper, Soos, Mabel, Pacifica, Melody, and Mcgucket were there, Robbie and Tambry had appeared as well, but had disappeared shortly after, the two seventeen year olds disappeared to some undisclosed location. The group stood outside and there was much laughing and retelling of stories.

"Where is Wendy? I figured she'd just stopped working at the Shack, but it isn't like her to not show up for a party." Dipper asked, looking around at the group.

The group seemed surprised, Pacifica spoke first, "Sorry, Dipper, we, we presumed you'd known. Wendy left. She disappeared to locations unknown without a word to anyone, I mean, we thought, well we thought you knew. I mean. You ran away at the same time, we presume you'd known about it or something."

"Yeah Dood. Well, I mean, when we say without a word, there was some stuff she left for you apparently. I'll go get it." Soos said, he rushed off, appearing a moment later with a small box. Dipper opened it to find a letter sitting on top.

"Dood. That's super cool, she left you a letter, it'll probably be filled with secrets of where she went, or like how she's going off to kill a giant or something." Soos said.

Dipper opened the letter, his eyes blinking as he saw Wendy's rough hand writing, her note was written on a simple sheet of paper, and it only filled up about half of it.

 _Hey Dipper. I guess I'm not going to see you for a long time. Thanks for everything you did though, don't forget to stay cool. And don't you even dare think of coming after me. I'm doing something I have to do, but, I didn't want this to get damaged when I did it, so I left it here for you. I really, really hope you use it. Hey, if I don't come back don't worry. I'm probably just dead. And Dipper I'm doing this because I want to, not because of any sense of obligation or anything. Maybe someday you'll understand. Even that is a long shot. You've got a family in Gravity Falls Dipper, don't lose it and come chasing after me. And I'm sorry, I really am, because some of this is my fault, and I can't undo it. So I'm going to try my best to put things right, don't worry, I'm not as stupid as you. So don't worry too much about me._

 _Wendy._

Dipper blinked, moving the paper away to look properly inside the box. Only one object sat there, completely unscathed inside the box there was a small hat, with a bright blue pine tree on it. Dipper's old hat, the one he had before the end of last summer. Dipper almost smiled at it, picking it up, he then almost cried. Whatever Wendy was doing was dangerous, and he wanted to go after her so badly. He was about to say so when it came, shadows rushed through the clearing. A cry rang out from Pacifica, and Mabel who was in her plastic ball cried out as well, anger swelling through her. The Giant Hamster Ball floated off the ground, and Mabel cried out more, as she was dragged away. A shadowy figure grabbed Pacifica and was quickly met with a bite, but still the figure dragged her off, Dipper tried to stop the shadows, but he couldn't. He was too slow as they disappeared from in front of him. He turned to see Melody and Soos pinned against a wall. Sighing he turned pack to help his friends, instead of running after the girls, who were already gone.

* * *

In Northwest Mansion, the previously renamed Mcgucket Mansion, Mabel and Pacifica awoke, Pacifica froze in horror as she felt the chains wrapped around her wrists and saw the smug figure standing above her. "You! I should have known. I see you got the house back, but you better let me go."

"No Pacifica I don't think I will. I am your father, meaning that your care is my concern, not that Pines Boy, and most certainly not anyone else's. You are mine, just as soon Gravity Falls will be mine."

"And Mabel whats she here for?" Pacifica asked an eyebrow raised.

Then he stepped out of the shadows, the short vampiric figure stood there with a smile and Pacifica sighed of course it was for him. "Why hello there Pacifica, I don't suppose you've got any idea how to completely obliterate the defenses around your good friend Dipper Pines house do you?"

"Nope none, what I do know is that you're all going to pay for this. Dipper is going to come for us, and he's not dumb enough to come alone. You're screwed. Really, really screwed, you made a mistake, and you're going to pay for it." Pacifica said glaring at her father.

"I see how it is. You think he's the Romeo to your Juliet do you? Well daughter perhaps I need to remind you, both Romeo and Juliet died in that story, and if Pines becomes an issue, then he will be removed from the story." Preston said with a smile.

* * *

 **Part Two Begins!**

 **Seriously though Part Two just began in that last little segment part two is Dipper and his allies versus the Northwests and Gleefuls. So Fun. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story so far, I'm going to keep going for weekly updates.**

 **Also why this chapter is so long. Basically I thought this chapter wouldn't be long enough, and then... well I added the entire Wendy bit, and I really liked it so I decided not to cut it. But basically it would have been long enough on its own, so whatever, Enjoy.**

 **Please review, it really, really helps a lot, so if you could do that, it would be great.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I got no reviews. None. Which is disappointing.**

 **Like I've said in every chapter, please review, it really helps me figure out what I should write about, and how I should do it. Also, it definitely motivates me to write. So hey, just a small request if you've got the time to read one of my chapters, hopefully, hopefully you've got the time to tell me what you liked or didn't like about the chapter.**

* * *

 **Saving the Princess**

Dipper paced frantically up and down the lawn of the Mystery Shack, "But who took them? Why are we waiting here, where are they how do we get them back?"

"Dood you got to calm down, Pacifica and Mabel are like, sorta smart dood, they'll be fine. Not like we can do anything about it, seeing as we don't know where they are. Ha, you probably figured that bit out." Soos said.

"But who would take them. I mean, I can't think of anyone who would target them, why them and not me, or you, or Melody?" Dipper asked looking to his friend.

"Dood, I can think of a bunch of people who'd target them. Those Vampires, the people who Mabel dumped in a river, Oh and the whole cult of the end thing." Soos said, starting to list off the names on is fingers.

"What are you talking about Soos? What cult of the end? And by Vampires do you mean Gideon, or Pacifica's father?" Dipper questioned.

"Oh, right dood you missed so much. We had this entire problem with a cult who were dedicated to wiping out the town, so that the world could go back to normal. They went missing, but Pacifica kinda dealt with them a little, you also totally missed that time Gideon and Pacifica's parents teamed up. You missed so much Dood." Soos said.

"Right, so which is the most likely. We can cross off everyone who got stuck in the lake, it was inconvenient sure but nobody was seriously injured, So Pacifica's parents and, this cult thing." Dipper muttered.

"Right dood, I'm going to go grab all the garlic I can find. You never know when a Vampire might show up." Soos said.

"Fine, I need to talk to Mcgucket, he can help us. I think. I hope." Dipper announced.

Dipper ran off on his four legs towards the Mcgucket Mansion, moving faster than Soos's car would normally considering his route through the forest. Soos started inside, and began raiding the kitchen for garlic.

* * *

Pacifica made the rune for shatter across the door to her cell, stepping back as it fell away with a satisfying crack. Smiling she moved through the door way, looking around for any signs of Mabel. Unfortunately being one of the least lucky people she knew, she couldn't actually find any traces of Mabel, no splashing water-y sounds, no puddles, there was also a significant lack of glitter. The newly installed cells that had been placed where the bunker for the rise of the Lumberjack Ghost had been, so Pacifica went up, she still had to question how they'd created the three prison cells in such a short time. Pushing such thoughts aside Pacifica slithered up into the large hall, slowly poking her head up from the darkened bunker, to see the room with dimly lit candles, and a blazing fireplace. Despite the dim lighting it was still brighter than below and she blinked as she appeared from the dark, after a moment she noticed the people in the room. A darkly clothed individual sat in a larger impressive chair at one end of the room, where the stairs had been once, and were still, in a way. Instead of the sweeping stairs, the stairs had been cut down the center to give way for a dark mahogany throne, small pieces of gold danced around it once in a while, the seat itself was velvet, and looked rather comfortable, despite the greatness of the throne it gave off a vibe of horrific medievalism, the wood spread out at the tope like spikes, and the red color of the cushions stood out against the dark throne, a deep, blood like red. The figure in the chair did nothing to steal from this, Pacifica's heart almost stopped when she realized he'd seen her. He gave a cruel, cold grin, the look in his eyes was one of sheer joy, despite that there was nothing pleasant about his eyes, the joy looked cold and twisted, she could see it even from where she stood, entering a room of extravagance, to see a decadent man sitting on a throne as she arrived.

"My dear daughter has finally joined us. Come out of the shadows Pacifica, I was wondering how long it would take you to break out of those restraints. After all I couldn't have a coronation without my dear daughter here." Preston announced, his cruel smile spreading wider.

It was in that moment that Pacifica understood how shattered his mind was, however evil her father had always been, now he was worse, his affliction as a Vampire had only furthered his pre-existing, greed and arrogance. His desire to control everything furthered into extremity by his gift of controlling minds, Pacifica could see the reddish hue his eyes had taken now as she emerged entirely from her hiding space. The guards were large dark ogre like creatures, the part of the agreement between her parents and Gideon that Gideon had provided. Obviously her parents had helped capture this place, her old childhood home. Memories flooded back to her, seeing her father here on a throne brought them back, she remembered the ringing of bells, and the tugging of strings. She remembered the little puppet she had been once upon a time. She was done being a puppet, she stepped forwards, quieting all the fears that built in her chest, her heart felt as if it was being crushed, she stopped her breathing for a moment, then she spoke, mustering all the courage she could into her voice, "Where is my friend."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Despite the phrasing it's true meaning was clear, _You will tell me where my friend is_. That was all she could say, despite the anger and resentment running through her at that moment, as much as she wanted to scream at him, to hurt him with her words the way he had hurt her physically she couldn't. The fear rushed through her in a tidal wave. It was part of her in that moment as much as the knowledge that fire hurts, or that ice is cold was. Her instincts called for her to flee, she couldn't though. She stood her ground against her father for a moment. A cold man sitting upon a cold throne.

"What friend? You mean that Mary girl? Gideon has her, as was the agreement I struck with him. Now, you should be taken to your room, you'll need a new dress, after all from now on you'll be the Princess of Gravity Falls." Preston's words were worse to Pacifica than any shouting or yelling or attack. He didn't even realize she wasn't his. His madness was so deep he didn't even seem to realize that she was angry with him, Pacifica's voice came back, her temper flaring through her, she wanted to break every bone in her father's body.

"Her name is Mabel. And I'm not your slave, I'm not even yours anymore. You can't make me do anything. You can't tell me how to live my life, or who I am. I'm not going to help you, I'm not going to support whatever your delusion of being a king is, and I'm not going to stay here. I'm leaving, and I'm not letting you stop me." Pacifica said, she was still angry, she could feel the anger rushing through her blood, boiling to her mind, still she moved without much hesitation, sliding across the room towards the doors.

The sigh was what struck her first, it was a tired sigh, cold and annoyed, as if what Pacifica had said was little more than a childish tantrum. Then he spoke, his voice cold and uncaring, there was no anger or fear, just annoyance. "Guards, if you would escort my daughter to her room. If you have to harm her to do it try to keep her face in tact, I don't want to waste the money, or the time repairing it."

Two of the lumbering ogres stepped towards Pacifica, Pacifica bared her fangs in response, coiling up ready to launch herself forwards at the approaching ogre. Preston sighed again. The Ogres stepped forwards and Pacifica launched into action, biting into the first one's skin. The ogre seemed annoyed but ripped her away with no issues, Pacifica looked at the wound and saw the problem, the poison had failed to reach the Ogre's blood, their skin was too thick for her to bite through, especially with the dark leather clothes they were wearing, she continued fighting as she was carried off, writhing painfully in the clutches of the ogre in a desperate attempt to find freedom, despite everything she tried it didn't work.

* * *

Dipper was surprised to see Mcgucket running up to him before he was even halfway to Mcgucket Mansion. Dipper skidded quickly to a halt looking at the goblin who sat in front of him, "Mcgucket, what are you doing here, Never mind I was on my way to talk to you about what kidnapped Pacifica and Mabel, and I was wondering if you knew who it might be, or could help me make the list shorter, so if you know anything, and I mean anything that could help me, that'd be useful."

"Oh Dipper, it's terribibble, the mansion, those darned vampires took it over, and I saw them moving in a giant throne! Gideon's ogres were there, and you've got to help me deal with this, my mansions always been useful, but right now with the Vampires ruling over it, it could mean the end of everything we've worked for!" Mcgucket said, frantically.

"Mcgucket calm down, this is important, did you see Mabel or Pacifica?" Dipper asked, his eyes widening in terror as he looked at the old man.

"Err, no wait, yes I think I did! It must be awful, you're sister stuck in that awful place. We can work together to get her back, and then we'll retake the mansion!" Mcgucket yelled.

"Right, so we need to head back to the Shack for now, then we'll go after them. You can keep teaching me magic, and then we'll go and capture the mansion, and also more importantly save Mabel and Pacifica."

* * *

Gideon held the book up to the light with a smile, the inside was quite interesting, runes scrawled their way across the page explaining to him how to different things. He could establish walls, and build fortresses with some certainty now. In fact he had designed his beautiful Mabel's large tank with the knowledge, and the prisons below the mansion. It was only getting more and more useful as time went along. Soon he'd face off with Mabel's brother again, and then he'd prove himself to be the better hero, he could protect Mabel from all the problems out there. She would never be alone again, not while he was around.

* * *

 **Sooo... That was a chapter... sure not much happened, but it was a chapter. We get more information which is always good. Gideon appears at the end, and has runes, I guess that's a thing that happened...**

 **Anyway, guys, just for a fun fact, last chapter, in which Mabel was an insane Siren, in the original forming of the idea for this story, which kept that part, Mabel was going to die there. Also in the original version of this story it was going to be originally during the show, and then keep going afterwards, and Bill was going to be a major villain. I scrapped most of it, because I wanted to do something more original. I still questioned if Mabel was going to die when she was a Siren, but decided against it because I felt she could still serve a purpose in this story, and also it didn't really work with the tone I was going for this time around (because Dipper killing Mabel wasn't something the Fae would really want... For untold reasons..). Also in the original version Mabel was going to be an actual Siren naturally, opposed to the Fae giving her the Gift of the Sirens, Mabel was going to have actually killed people before Dipper got there and stopped her, also Candy and Grenda were going to appear and fight Mabel. The original idea for why was that both Dipper being gone, and instincts were driving Mabel insane, so Bill was going to show up and make a deal to help her feel better, then he was going to steal away her morality. Because I'm a screwed up person.**

 **Anyways, you can see links between earlier drafts and this one. For example the Northwests (Excluding Pacifica) were always going to become a villain, Mabel and Dipper's parents were always going to die. A lot got added this draft though. And I mean a lot... It also kind of clarified the story with what I added.**

 **Now I'm done with that random Tangent, I shall ask you as always, if you could please Review, that'd be great.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: I don't know? Quite possibly, if you consider that complaining than sure.**

 **Joseph: Sure, um let's go with the lots of new improvised weapons specifically for fighting vampires in this now entirely dangerous war between two forces over the fate of Gravity Falls, totally, because I'd take the time to come up with these new weapons.**

 **Wank: I'm aware details are a problem I have. Sometimes scenes are in my head but don't really translate well into writing. I've generally got a vague idea of what I want to do by the time I've written a couple lines. Not always, but generally.**

 **I'm starting this chapter off with no idea where I'm going, because I do want to get a chapter up every week.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing, I do try and take reviews into account when I'm writing, sometimes I don't but if I like an idea I'll generally use it. Also I need to learn what my failures and my skills are on the subject so yeah.**

* * *

 **The War Begins**

Gravity Falls gleamed under the setting sun, from a far enough distance one might even believe the town was normal, but unfortunately it wasn't. It was it's own little world at the edge of what was real, cut off from society by magic, and bursting with monsters. As the sun set you could just catch the smoke rolling from the town, you could catch glimpses of the shadows dancing at the edge of the mansion on the hill, a single light burning bright in the single open window of the tower, you might even catch the silhouette caught there in the window ever so briefly, a girl whose hair was caught dancing in the wind, gleaming with the light of the sunset, and falling a pale blond when the wind dropped, a girl whose lower half was covered in shining scales. Whose eyes sometimes danced red when she fought hard enough. A girl whose room was locked. Her name was Pacifica Northwest. She had been trapped in the tower for a month, and she was tired of it. Every escape attempt she'd made had been met with another problem in her way, more confining locks, and hidden runes to prevent her from escaping. How they'd even mastered runes was beyond her.

Pacifica turned back to the door as it opened. She knew which day it was, she'd been keeping count. Her father had even given her a calendar, a way to watch the days flip by until the one she dreaded came. The day of the Coronation, the day she became the Dark Princess, the day her father declared himself the king, the day that the war for Gravity Falls truly began, up until now it had been raids, attacks to weaken the town, now her father expected it to bow, to do everything he asked because he was powerful again. The two servants entered through the doorway, cold, unfeeling, dark. All of them wore dark hoods, hoods to hide their monstrous features, because they were afraid of being jeered at, afraid of Pacifica crying out in fear. It was a mind set Preston Northwest, her father, had forced upon them. They were his possessions, that's what he saw them as, and he could talk to them however he wanted.

The thought of her Father, her family doing something like that to them made Pacifica disgusted, for whatever reason she wasn't the girl who did whatever her father told her anymore. She wasn't the girl who was in control of the town, who made everybody love her despite being awful to them, no she wasn't the old Pacifica Northwest. She'd grown up. She wasn't a child, she wasn't afraid, and she most certainly wasn't going to hurt someone because of her class, or how they looked she wasn't so petty or angry that she would hurt someone because she was needed somewhere to direct her anger. That wasn't her anymore. She was alone in a dark castle, but she wasn't the girl she was last time her parents had owned this house. It wasn't a mystery what changed her, it wasn't even an it, no force of nature or event could change Pacifica as much as she'd changed, no the person who'd reforged her was Dipper Pines, a person, a lot of other things had helped, but Dipper was what had started it, and he'd been there with her the entire time. She'd fallen in love with the idiot, and she wasn't going to give up on that, no matter what happened.

Pacifica slithered forwards, looking down at the ground as the handcuffs were placed on her wrists. She had thought about escaping using her runes briefly, then she noticed the runes engraved on the cuffs, runes that she'd barely learned herself, they would make sure she couldn't escape with magic, and she doubted her ability to pick the locks, so she moved forwards without struggling, she was waiting for a moment to strike, as was her best option.

* * *

Dipper looked out across the hills, the world before him was darkening, the pink sky was fading to a deep indigo. He'd last seen Pacifica and his Sister a month before, and he wasn't willing to wait much longer. He'd tried fighting the Vampire's Army that got sent into town for supplies, and to wreak havoc in general, and he'd failed. He frowned at his own weapon, based vaguely off the seventeenth century Crimean Tatar Bow, it was redesigned, still curving and sleek, now however it fit Dipper to perfection, the right weight and size for his use. He'd used it for a couple of weeks, he'd had to carve it out of the yew wood himself, for whatever reason Mcgucket had insisted on it, and then he'd gotten around to making the arrows, which were equally painful to make, using sharpened pieces of bone, flint, or metal for the arrowheads, some were barbed others were just sharp and sleek enough to harm people, others he'd designed to be slightly heavier, heavy enough to make someone stumble when they got hit with one. That was only the beginning of the process though because despite having a weapon he had to get used to carry it, and learn how to fire it, then he needed to make a quiver to hang at his side. Despite how disadvantageous that sounded it was capable of being a larger quiver despite it's position due to his Deer legs, which also made him faster at moving through the forests away from the enemies that appeared every now and then.

Dipper turned back towards the mystery shack and began to run. He was tired of the problems they were facing. First Cipher, then the Fae, and theCurse, now in addition to the Fae and the Curse there were vampires intent on capturing Gravity Falls while the Werewolves had run off into the forest somewhere, and the town itself was having a political collapse, to the point that there were many people who weren't too sure if they really opposed the idea of a monarchy, which Dipper couldn't complain about. **(The people are right Direct Democracy is bad... arguably you want a Representative Democracy, where you vote for someone to represent you because that deals with both problems...)** The town did need leadership though, and Mayor Tyler clearly wasn't up to the job. Dipper moved his thoughts back into focus, he needed to find out how to get into the Northwest Mansion, and how to get Pacifica and Mabel out.

The issue was becoming bigger though, the world was collapsing, or at least that's what it looked like to Dipper. If he couldn't stop Preston there was a good chance Preston would win with no issue whatsoever. That was Dipper's greatest fear, because it meant that he might get bored and hurt Pacifica or Mabel, or start a war with Gideon and get Mabel hurt in the crossfire. Anything involving hurting people he cared about were his fears really. So he needed to stop Preston. It was obvious how in some respect, he needed to get the town on his side, more than that he needed the twenty or so werewolves to join him. All he knew about them was that they'd fled the town after Wendy left. Dipper guessed she'd ended up as some kind of leader, which figured seeing as how Wendy was well, Wendy.

Dipper emerged from the thick forest to see the Mystery Shack still standing, the line of dirt running around the shack, and the thin wiring, along with the newly drawn magical wards were acting as protections against anyone who hadn't been given permission to enter the shack, as long as they didn't know runes or magic too well. Basically as long as they weren't Gideon.

* * *

Pacifica moved into the great hall to see her friend Mabel, that would have felt weird a year ago, sure she'd stopped hating Mabel. Mabel wasn't her usual self, for one thing she wasn't wearing a sweater, instead she was dressed in a white dress-like piece of clothing, pieces of shining gold, and Pacifica was almost certain it was real gold, stood out on her dress. Beyond that her face wasn't in a permanent smile, she clearly didn't want to be there, much like Pacifica, her face was filled with rage, and Pacifica new why, both of them were prisoners, well dressed, well fed prisoners, but prisoners.

Her father stood in front of the throne, as usual. Pacifica waited, calmly, patiently, angrily where she stood. She allowed herself to drift to happier thoughts, her time with Dipper, when they had fought a fire demon, when they had defeated a troll, confronting the Fae, learning Magic. Other memories drifted in, sadder times when she'd almost lost Dipper multiple times, when he'd run away, the year she'd spent without him, when she was captured. She forced all her memories back, looking up to see more dark robed servants walking forwards, in their hands sat a velvet cushion with a Gold crown, in its heart sat a deep crimson ruby. As the servants approached her father Pacifica wanted to scream at them to stop, to just run, and take the crown with them, but they were too loyal for that, so they put the crown on his head, he took a dark gold and crimson scabbard and spoke an oath. He'd gotten really overzealous about the whole being King thing. Pacifica almost gagged as he turned and announced his victory, and his overall plan to improve all their lives. She should have expected it, her father was a liar, trusting him to do anything else would be foolish and disappointing.

So she sat there calmly, like she used to, a good little daughter, not yelling, not screaming, not fighting. Instead she decided to think, to plan, to scheme even, because just like her father she could be manipulative when she wanted, she could play people, and make them fight, she could command and control who she wanted as well, because of her own powers, much like her father she wasn't letting anyone else be in control of her. She wasn't going to hurt regular people to get her way either though, which was where she was different, she cared about people.

* * *

 **Fun fact, the actual scene I had an idea for didn't even end up in this chapter, but I'd rather not make it longer because reasons! No, but seriously, I need content for next weeks chapter, also I'm tired, it took me longer than usual to write this.**

 **By the way Joseph you know how I jokingly said I didn't have time to do things like come up with new weapons at the start of this chapter, that's kind of supposed to be a joke about how much time I spent looking into Bows for which type Dipper would have.**

 **By the way technically Pacifica isn't a princess, she's just the Heir to the Throne, they're different, a Prince/Princess is actually a member of the Aristocracy and are powerful, they rule a princedom, but they are not necessarily related to the king or queen...**

 **Just random facts. Also I had really only Pacifica and Dipper in that entire chapter, and really only internal monologue, that's a surprise to all of us. Also yes the chapter is kind of short, but not really that much shorter than most other chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Joseph: You're really into the weapons thing aren't you? Unfortunately if you hadn't noticed I tend towards a much more fantasy vibe than you seem to realize. I might include a couple weird weapons but don't be surprised when I focus more on Medieval Weapons than inventions Mcgucket made.**

 **A Very Angry Ravage: Man, like I said this is a long story. Seriously. I don't know how long it could be until the end. I'm trying to slow things down to fully make clear this part, but the actually climax is the Third Act of the Story, while we are currently in the Second Act.**

 **May Catarine: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, though it is entirely possible by the time you reach this point you'll have given up on the story.**

 **Reviewing. Reviewing is great, I'll generally respond so keep doing it!**

* * *

 **The Darkest of Places**

Dipper saw the monsters coming towards him, surrounding him before he could run, their thick ogre and troll hides making them to strong for any normal arrow to pierce, he saw their olive green skin shimmering in the night sky, and he moved silently, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, strung it to the bow of Yew he held fiercely and fired, time seemed to slow down around him and he watched as the arrow sailed through the air, starting off with a simple metallic gleam at the tip, the gleam changed, orange seemed to dance along the edges of the arrow's tip, as it sailed forwards the glow grew stronger, dancing wildly like a crackling flame, and Dipper felt it the tug of magic at the edge of his senses as the arrow struck its target with a soft thud, to quiet for human ears to hear, but his own ears were the ears of a deer, sensitive, he could hear it hit the ogre, and then he felt the fire, it gleamed across the ogre, who cried out, his cries for help were to no avail as the fire burnt through him leaving only a pile of ash, Dipper strung another arrow to the bow, feeling the runes he had personally etched onto it, they curved and straightened like letters under his fingers, warmth danced through them, the tug of magic once again was in the air.

"Understand this Servants of The Vampire Preston Northwest, I am Dipper Pines. I was a child when I first came here, I am not a child anymore. Deliver your master a Message. I am coming for him, I'm going to take Pacifica and Mabel as far away from him as is possible, and he can't stop me." Dipper's voice, remained steady, he'd learned the trick from his Great Uncle his first summer in Gravity Falls, but he'd grown to master it more recently. Pacifica and had been gone for three months and Dipper didn't want to wait any longer. He watched the Ogres flee. The choice he'd given them would have been difficult had they been thinking rational, there was just as likely a chance that Preston would kill them for failing to kill Dipper. Whatever the circumstances he'd sent a clear message. He wasn't the child who'd come here two years before, sure he was only fifteen but people grew up faster in conditions of war, and this was no less true for him.

* * *

The wind was cold and bitter, it stung against Stan's skin, and even in his winter clothing he felt the cold as if it was a thousand piercing daggers. Snow swirled and danced all around him, where ever he and Ford had ended up it wasn't where they were supposed to be, still with Ford's curious nature they'd been forced to begin exploring, and while that seemed like a normal thing to do, a good plan even, after two weeks of walking through the snow they'd begun to realize that this place whatever it was, was huge. In fact it was so huge that they'd not run into any other person yet, nor any other animals. The icy planes continued on to the edge of their sight. Ford had checked the energy readings and had begun to speak about other dimensions, Stan understood relatively little of it except that they were on a different world or something.

Stan's thoughts had jumped around quite a bit through their journey, but one feeling reigned over his mind, fear, fear of Death, fear of being lost, and a fear that Dipper and Mabel were in trouble, because for whatever reason Stan knew they needed his help. Ford had assured Stan that there was no possible way that things had escalated out of control in the two weeks they'd been gone, but Stan couldn't help but worry.

Still the cold clung to the air, the weather's only change in the last two weeks was from snowstorm, to light snow, as the two of them wandered the snowy planes that stretched on forever Stan began to wonder if perhaps they'd lost their way and were simply wandering in circles, if the snow in front of them had been moved around and buried to make everything look new, despite his fears Stan kept walking, because there was nothing else that he could do.

* * *

Dipper moved through the forest as quickly as he could, his bow hung across his back, his quiver sat comfortably at his side. His eyes danced across the clearing, another month had gone by, he was doing the best he could but even now Preston's forces seemed to keep growing and all he could do was worry, worry for Pacifica, worry for Mabel, worry that he couldn't win, so he ran, he ran to find help because waiting somewhere out there in the woods was a pack of wolves, waiting somewhere in the dense underbrush was a secret or an answer, and if that's what it took Dipper to get to where he wanted to be then it was what it would take.

"Dipper Pines." A voice announced from behind Dipper as Dipper ran through the forest, searching, looking, hearing, but still surprised. The voice was snarly and cold, broken and angry, and Dipper couldn't help but feel fear in his heart as he heard it, so he spun around to see the eyes of a wolf staring through the trees.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm a creature of the forest, I am of the Cursed, the lost children, but my name is Alexa. Last names don't matter much out here if you hadn't realized. I've heard about you, you saved the town once, I think I even met you." The voice was female and the speaker revealed herself, her clothes were torn, and her body was covered in fur, her snout was that of a wolf.

"I'm sorry, but you're a werewolf, so, um, could you take me to the pack, because I need your help." Dipper said.

"Sorry Dipper Pines, we left for a reason, you don't get to come near us, so run back home because I'm faster than you out here, and you wouldn't be able to get near me."

"But my friend she's in danger, so is my sister, and I need help, if you'd just let me explain for a minute." Dipper yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No. Do not try to follow me Dipper Pines. It will only end in pain and misery for you." Alexa announced, before rushing off into the forest, Dipper was about to follow when he caught sight of it, of her, standing in the center of the woods, she moved like the wind swaying gently back and forth, and despite everything she smiled at Dipper, her ever-changing and indescribable eyes danced in the early evening sky, and her hair rippled in the wind, dancing forever in every color that it could possibly be.

" _Hello Pinetree._ " She said, her words always soft and melodic, beautiful in the same way the roaring waterfall is beautiful, in the sheer power of it, the pure naturalness of her speaking, still it was strange to see her, it had been almost a long time since Dipper had last seen her, and the anger that he had forgotten roared back to life at the sight of her, because she had destroyed his life, she had killed his parents, and broken his Sister. He was tired of her visits, her strange talk of things he couldn't understand, and Dipper was almost one hundred percent certain that she had something to do with Wendy's disappearance, so the arrow went to his bow and he held it pointed directly at her, his movements were steady and calm.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't let go of the arrow." Dipper said, staring Willow down.

" _Because I came to give you good news, and perhaps a little aid._ " The Fae woman said.

"Tell me what you've got to say then." Dipper stated simply.

" _Your friend Ice is alive and well, she has travelled much since she last saw you, she has seen many darknesses, and she is not afraid of them. You should be proud of her, I came to tell you that your Great Uncles are alive as well, they are cold, but at current undamaged, I have seen to that._ " Willow stated with a smile, stepping closer to Dipper.

"You said you were here to help me, so tell me how do you intend to do that? And why? All you've ever done is threaten me, and ruin my life." Dipper asked, his temper flaring once more against the Fae, who stood before him.

" _Pine Tree, I do many things, and to define me by such small actions is foolish, I helped you slay those Men who plotted your destruction, I brought you back to your sister, I drove you closer to the one you love. Perhaps you should consider Pinetree, if I am not simply playing you towards my own goals, making you a little puppet on strings to do something for me, or perhaps I am simply insane and do not know what I'm doing. Perhaps I am wild and do all things like an animal upon my whims and desires at the time, that is what we Fae are known for is it not, being wild? But I am lost, I've come to aid you with three things, first Advice, you shall find aid from the Broken Heart, and the Bonecrown, and second Magic, I have with me a compound of herbs grown among the Fae Gardens, they flash like sunlight and can do much harm to creatures such as Vampires, the third is perhaps advise but not truly, it is truth and what I wish for your best future, when you have rescued your beloved Llama and your sister, Shooting Star, the war will only grow darker, you will lead armies to war, and that war will decide the fate of a million worlds, your side, they shall need a leader, you must take this responsibility, you must become the leader of your side, because if you do Pine Tree, it shall create a Gravity Falls that can survive the darkest and brightest of times. When it is over, when the war is passed, I shall see you again. Goodbye Pine Tree, and may you forever be beloved by the Woods._ " Willow handed Dipper the strange crushed herbs which were packed into a small bag, then she stepped back with a smile, she only needed to move a few feet into the trees before disappearing, as if leaving the world entirely with no trace or sign she had ever been there except the small bag she had handed Dipper.

Dipper frowned, feeling the bow he'd left in his hand, the arrow still hanging to the string from the small notch he'd been forced to whittle into the back, "I know who the Broken Heart is, but who the heck is the Bonecrown? And I'm talking to myself, way to go Dipper! And I'm still doing it, well, I'm officially insane."

* * *

 **So, we see Willow appear briefly, which wasn't originally planned at all, but hey it worked out. I think next chapter we'll probably see Dipper's side begin to form, and then the war will fully break out. Pines versus Northwests! Because why the heck not.**

 **Also I'm thinking of doing much quicker time jumps in the future, but also that'd suck, because it would make my writing worse, I just feel like I'm still a long way off from the Climax, but I think I'm getting there. I know what it is, but this story is going to be going on for at least quite a while, anyway there is another story I want to write as well, but whatever I'll finish this one first most definitely. I think this is legitimately one of the longest things I've written out on here, or anything for that matter, but whatever.**

 **ENJOY and please Review, it really helps.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes I'm aware it's halloween. Yes I'm aware I'm the only one not doing a Halloween special-thing. Yes, I'm just writing a normal chapter. Yes you need to deal with it.**

 **Joseph: All shall be explained in time. Anyway, if I told you all these things it'd be a spoiler for the rest of the story.**

 **So if you guys could keep reviewing that'd be great, it does actually help me quite a bit.**

* * *

 **The Broken Heart**

Dipper moved through the silence of the forest, the trees that sprung up around him were newer, and the ground was powdered softly by ash. Even in three years the forest changed, growing where once there was no life at all. Dipper peered around the corner of a greying stone building, watching the broken road, the buildings seemed older now than they ever had before. There was more to it than how abandoned it was however, not only did they seem worn away they seemed heartless, cold, abandoned, Dark. That was it Dipper realized, they were dark, because that darkness that crawled and clung to everything had swarmed so deeply into the town he loved, twisting it, infecting it, gone were the joyful memories of long summer afternoons, adventures in union with his friends, now what waited here instead was loss, a sister who was taken from him, a town that was on the verge of collapse, two vampires who moved to undo him in every way. So Dipper walked along an abandoned road, a broken road where grass and flowers bloomed through broken cement, in an abandoned town, between abandoned houses, towards a place where he'd probably only find conflict, because a woman who killed his parents, made his sister insane, and turned him into a monster told him to.

* * *

Ford could feel the numbing pain that stung at his fingers and toes, he could feel the wind that bit his skin, but he couldn't hear much more than the roaring of the wind that was sending all the snow flying through the air, and in the same way he could barely spy his brother through the overwhelming wind.

That was when he saw it. He would not call it a him, for that felt so wrong, the creature was beautiful in a darker way, shadows clung to its form, the hair moved in the wind, dancing some wild and free dance, as it moved. It's eyes were dark and piercing, but they held no color in particular, nor for that matter did it's hair, while Ford new somehow that it was dark and shadowy it had a lack of true substance, as if the color was too intense for the human eye to understand.

For some reason, despite the distance of the creature from him he knew it was smiling, and he knew it saw him. It raised one had slowly and beckoned them towards it, and then Ford noticed the clothes of said creature, they moved as if made of shadows, a black cloak hung around it's shoulders, and a tunic of night covered its torso, it's lower half was covered in dark trousers. Stan saw the creature too, and was veering towards it. Despite his role as the cautious one Ford found himself unafraid of the creature as well, part of him summed it up to logic, if the creature meant them harm it would simply leave them out in the cold where they would most likely die anyway. So Ford trudged steadily towards it, pushing through the snow as the wind swirled down tearing away at his skin.

* * *

Wendy looked across the ever stretching branches of the Tree, at her side hung her axe, and what remained of her tattered red cloak slid around her, silvery mail armor hung across her torso in a tunic, she smelled the air. It was there dancing at the edge of everything she knew, the smell of death that sung around her. Her body ached from the hours of traveling but still she moved, through the starless, sunless darkness that surrounded her, sitting at the edges of the branch. She had seen someone fall into this darkness once, at first she had imagined the terrible pain of falling forever, but that was not what had happened, the moment they had fallen from the branch into the darkness they were torn apart, it was terrifying, reality itself unravelled in the darkness and the persons very being was gone, time itself twisted around them, making them first younger than a thousand years old, their body contorted impossibly, it was almost like the sort of thing Bill did in weirdmaggedon only a thousand times worse because Wendy understood that what had happened here was wilder than Bill could ever be. Bill claimed to be a bringer of chaos, but he couldn't really embrace chaos, he was at his heart a planner, he played the games that tore reality apart, he had minions to do things for him, he built a throne in his pyramid, or fearamid, he had a goal. He enjoyed hurting people, but the darkness, it was just wild, unthinking, unplanning darkness it did not plan to harm anyone it just did, like the waves crashing down on a beach.

Still Wendy stared out at the ever stretching darkness, she hated that darkness, the shadows that hung outside all realities, but she understood why it was important. The shadows made her invisible, not to normal eyes obviously, but the enemy she'd been sent to undo sat in the skies of most worlds, brief trips she could hide from, she might even survive if she lived a normal life, but eventually they would notice, so she moved through the worlds as quickly as she could, because if she couldn't the greatest enemy would notice her, would notice her. So she kept moving. Still some people recognized her now. They quavered away from her when she appeared, she was the Wolf-Seeker. The Hunter. Some called her other things, because she was other things. She tried to help people when she could, getting rid of Monsters or Demons, or any other threat she might come across.

Wendy spun her hand on her axe, there stood a creature of fire, it was humanoid in form, but at the same time not, it had two arms, two legs, a head, two eyes and a mouth, but everything about it shifted, the fire danced across it, reappearing and disappearing, no smoke issued from it though, it grinned at her.

"Well hello there, I'm a Djinn, I've come to offer you a deal."

"I don't want a deal, and I know what you are."

"Huh, you're smart I'll give that to you. Hey I know you don't I? The Wolf-Seeker. Fate-Breaker. What was the other one I'm always forgetting."

"Listen Djinn, I've met beings like you before. I fought Cipher, so I'm not dumb enough to go around making a deal with someone like you."

"I would say you're not smart enough, but tomato tomato (Toe-ma-toe)."

"You're not exactly convincing are you?"

"Sheesh, rude even for a wolf-like yourself." The Djinn replied with a grin, "Anyway I was just going to offer you what you really want, a way home."

"And what were you going to ask in exchange?"

"Nothing, really kid, I'm nothing like that other demon you ran into, my goals are entirely beneficial."

"The answer is still no."

"Seriously kid, I'm offering you your hearts desire here, and you just turn it down so quickly?"

"Listen man, I'm not interested. I left for a reason, and I'm not going back until I've dealt with it."

"Wow, moody. Is finding this wolf so important to you? I mean why would you go looking for Fenris, he's just a wild animal."

"You know exactly why, which is why you're offering the deal, now leave. Before I make you leave."

* * *

Ford watched the creature's lips turn upwards into a smile as he and Stan stepped through the entrance into the dark cave. The change of scenery was welcome, as well as the shelter from the winds outside. As the creature moved, torches lit around the cave, warmth flooded in, and Ford's mouth almost dropped open, whatever creature this was it was extremely power.

" _Hello Six-Fingers, and Cresent. I would give you a name but you shall have no need of it. I am not your friend, but I am also not your enemy. I'm simply here to help you this one time, to drive you in the right direction to meet my goals, an agreement that shall be mutually beneficial."_ The creatures voice was beautiful Melodic, but as powerful as the blizzard outside.

"Listen you weird-eyed weird-haired piece of $#!*, you can't just say you're not going to give us your name, and tell us to do things for you, who are you and what do you want?" Stan yelled at the creature.

Ford put his hand on Stan's shoulder, "What my brother means to say is that we're curious about your intentions, and why we should do as you say without evidence that you're going to help us."

" _You are such small-minded creatures aren't you? Like insects scurrying through the grasses, it is amusing to think how you have- no, that is enough. Very well you want to call me something, now what was it she called herself, Willow? Very well, I am Lord Spruce, of the Unseelie. I am helping you because it helps me. As to what I want from you, I want to send you on your way. To send you back to your home in Gravity Falls. Unlike my Seelie Counterpart who toys with those poor fools, I do not speak in riddles, I am giving you answers, straightforward, simple, answers."_

"Seelie and Unseelie, ah, yes a name used to refer to the Fae, if I'm not wrong they were the two courts that made up the Fae, a court of shadows and a court of light. I take it then that you're seelie counterpart is this Woman who has been causing our niece and nephew so much trouble." Ford said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, so we punch him out and make him talk?" Stan asked, raising his fists.

"I don't think that's necessary Stanley, if I remember correctly the Seelie and Unseelie are enemies, they're opposing sides in their war." Ford answered.

" _Ah yes, the war from many many centuries ago, that has passed, at current there is peace, a cold-war almost. But on this issue I'm unfortunately working with the Seelie you call Lady Willow."_ Spruce answered with a smile.

"But why? If you think so poorly of the Seelie, why are you helping her destroy our lives?" Ford said, raising his laser gun.

" _Revolution is upon us. We work to secure the safety of this revolution. This is why Willow has been toying with your lives, why she has fought to keep you hidden away."_ Spruce replied, with a simple sigh.

"What do you mean hidden away? We're walking around in the snow for heavens sake, how in the world is that hidden?" Ford asked.

" _Two humans in a world of humans are hard to notice, but when they go around killing monsters and defeating the unknown, that is when they begin to attract the attention of higher powers. You have managed to avoid it thus far, but we took actions to avoid them noticing you, because then they might notice the others. We moved you hear. Two humans in a world of giants are hard to notice because of their insignificance. You shall not change the course of this world so utterly that you're noticed. Now, I have brought you a gift. A Compass of finding, it will take you where you need to go. That is Gravity Falls, the journey shall take you a year. For the others it will be longer."_ The Unseelie revealed a hidden compass made of silver, inside a needle of flame burnt pointing to the entrance of the cave.

"Thank you. As much as I'm confused you've proven this far to be helpful enough, we'll follow the compass, as long as the cold doesn't kill us first." Ford said.

" _Ah Yes, I'd forgotten about that. I brought you something for the cold as well, It is of the Seelie courts, clothing made of sunlight to keep you warm and keep light around you even in this world."_ The Seelie pulled from seemingly nowhere two brightly-colored coats that seemed to hum with warmth, and gave off a slight glow.

"I'd say even as old men we stand a pretty good chance on our journey now." Ford said, admiring the wonderfully woven fabrics of the coats.

"Yeah yeah, just hand 'em over so I can be warm again." Stan said, grabbing his cloak from Ford's hands.

* * *

Dipper stepped into the cheerful house next to a cemetery, it was too bright, almost a facade, too much happiness flowed from it, in fact for the most part it even seemed undamaged. Dipper knocked on the door to find the pale zombie-teen opening it.

"What do you want? I swear if this is another recruit-! Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Dipper blinked, "You said that twice."

"What are you talking about dumbo?"

"You said what do you want, twice. Sorry, not my point, my point is that I need help, and I came to you."

"Why would you do that, I hate you remember."

"Because. Because when it comes down to it you're not a total asshole ok? And it's coming down to it and I need you're help breaking into the Northwest Mansion to help my sister and Pacifica."

"Huh. As much as I hate you I hate the Northwests more." Robbie announced.

"Really, I mean, I get that, they kinda destroyed the town, but you don't seem like the sort of person who would really hate them for it."

"No it's not that, it's that they come here every other day asking me to join them, and Tambry. She's here too now, anyway, I guess they got this whole dark monsters should come and serve us or whatever, but I don't know why, I mean I obviously don't want to go around enforcing the rules some idiot in a mansion makes up, and Tambry doesn't care enough."

"Right. So you'll help me then?" Dipper asked.

"I guess, anyway I owe Wendy one, do you want Tambry to help as well or is it just me you came for?"

"Err, sure Tambry could probably help a bit."

Robbie closed the door and emerged a second later with Tambry his Ghoul (Ghul), Girlfriend at his side.

"Ugh, why do you care so much about breaking into this fortress anyway?" Tambry asked looking at Dipper (who was almost the same height as her now).

"They captured my sister and my girlfriend? Any more questions?" Dipper replied.

"I mean I guess I can help. It might be cool to actually use my demon magic for something useful this time."

Dipper paused, blinking, "You have demon magic?"

Tambry rolled her eyes"Well duh, I'm like a demon now."

"Oh. Great. Actually that's really good, I'm starting to come up with a plan." Dipper said.

"You mean you didn't have a plan before?" Robbie asked.

"I had a plan-ish before. Now I have a proper plan."

"What is your plan then?" Robbie asked.

"I'll tell you later, I need everyone in one place, it means I don't need to explain the plan multiple times." Dipper replied, grinning as he began to run, "Meet me at the Shack in half-an-hour! I'll explain everything."

"Whatever." Tambry said looking down at her phone, which now only made short distance calls.

* * *

 **Anyway, random lines at the end. Another Fae showed up, but this one is the Darker Fae. Whatever, cool. Enjoy.**

 **Reviewing is great do that!**

 **Yell at all the stupid things I've done so far, that should be fun!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Joseph: Ha, you know what's funny? One of the first Vampire stories written was basically a Girl X Girl fic. So, errh, that's kind of inherent in their lore, as much as I think stories like that are bad, there's a lot behind them, heck, Dracula has multiple very beautiful Vampire women in it.**

 **A Very Angry Ravage: That's a good question, I can pretend I know the answer. Would you prefer that or me being honest and saying I just didn't feel like writing them into the Fic since they'd have no real purpose other than simply existing?**

 **FashionQueen102: I still intend to update every week until this story is finished. If I dropped a story it was generally because I wasn't interested in it because it had failed to gain much support, or failed to really make me feel like I did a good job while writing it. This story has both gained support, and I feel comfortable writing it, despite having some rough chapters.**

* * *

 **Rescuing a Princess**

The woman looked down at the baby that sat in a cradle nearby. Light brown hair shone softly in the gentle moonlight that poured through the window, as she leaned downward she examined the infants necklace, a thin piece of string with four seemingly unconnected decorations, a Strand of beautiful Rainbow hair that formed a ring, a piece of dull grey stone with a soflty glowing azure pinetree, a piece of willows wood with a softly glowing Llama, and a ring of iron. The small child sat undisturbed in her blanket. The woman smiled at the child, looking down at the baby's bright blue eyes. The child let out a soft girgling, the laughter of a young child. The woman sighed.

" _Still awake? It seems to me that what you need is a story. You'd enjoy that wouldn't you? Of course you would. What story would you like to hear little one? A story of heroes of the olden times? A tale of dragons? No, those things are not for you, not yet, a tale of war, not fitting. I know one story for you though. It is a story of a Princess who was trapped in a tower, she was woefully in love with a young man, neither a warrior, nor a poet, his mind was directed to the workings of things, to the ever-turning gears of reality. How to begin though? Of course. You know how stories begin don't you? Once Upon a Time..."_

* * *

... Once Upon a Time in a land of wild things there lived a young man, now, in the land he called his home there was a great curse, or a great blessing, placed upon the people by a Faerie. This Faerie called herself Lady Willow, she was a beautiful creature, her voice was like the thousand melodies playing in the wind that you never notice, her eyes and hair were inconceivably beautiful in color, so that any mortal would think them ever-shifting in color, or would simply not be able to tell their color. Now, in this land the young man had fallen in love, he was a tinker, and in recent years found himself becoming ever closer to the role of wizard, the being he fell in love with was a princess, she was not just a princess though, she was the daughter of a Dark King who searched for power ever more. His eyes were like blood, or rubies, and his soul was black with stains before the curse, his curse was one of fitting darkness, he had due to the faeries magic become a Vampire. His daughter however had taken the form of a Demi-Serpent, her lower half was that of a wild golden snake, her upper half was fair, and beautiful, she had fallen in love with the Tinker, she of eyes of sky blue, and hair like flowing gold that even the Lady Sif would be jealous of, had fallen in love with such a low being.

Still love is a strange thing, it is wild, and chaotic, uncontrollable, and untamable, it strikes wildly, and beautifully, sprouting like roses from the most unlikely places, bringing beauty to the world. This was how their love bloomed, cared for, nurtured, by the Faerie, because all wise men know that Faeries are at heart Gardeners and that they will do much to protect that which they wish to see bloom. So it was that this Princess fell in love with the Tinker, and the two spent some happy times with each other, unspoken affection bloomed between them, and then it broke, because a hero was required, and the Tinker, I called him a Man, but he was no more than a boy, could not be a hero, so he ran. That was when the dark times came. This Tinker, the boy I mentioned, he had a sister, her curse was that of the Siren, so she sung to bring her brother home. Then the affection became spoken, screamed, in a kiss between the Tinker and the Princess, and the Siren was saved from madness, and they were happy again for a time. But all Summers must end and the Dark King came for his daughter, a daughter who was brought into the beauty of everything around her, a daughter who found herself in the light, so the Princess was taken, and the Hero was alone. For with the Dark King came an enemy of the Tinker, a Love-lost child, a Sorcerer who sought power, but more than even that the Love of the Siren.

So it came that the Hero was left alone, and tired. So he began to plot to plan, and to prepare, yet it was too no avail for many months passed by, and the Tinker found no help in that time, until the Faerie returned, and gave the boy a secret that would aid him. She found him allies that would be useful to him. So it began, and still more months passed before the plan could be played out, so it was that the Tinker, spent almost a year alone, so that he was almost Sixteen when it came time to save the Princess and this, this is the tale of how that happened...

* * *

Dipper stood on the ridge. He looked down at his gathered forces, a small ragtag group of allies, Mcgucket, Soos, Melody, Candy, the Corduroys, some Townspeople Dipper didn't know the name of, Mayor Tyler, Lazy Suzan, and they were ready for a battle. While aware that they were no more than regular people he was sending to fight in a battle against a semi-trained army he still had faith in his plan, after all this wasn't an actual battle. Dipper coughed a little but then took his place at the front, he tried to smile at them.

"Friends and Allies, we're here today to show the Vampire's that Gravity Falls isn't there town, remember while fighting we're here to save people, not to destroy a king, or to start a war, the intention is to distract them so that we can create a diversion to keep the army distracted, our forces on the inside have already mapped the castle, and when the time comes for a real war I'll stand side by side with all of you to bring Preston Northwest down, until then we're fighting for hope, for something to believe in. I asked you here because I can't do this alone, this isn't your fight, this is for my sister, and for my friend, but I'm glad you came, I owe all of you. If you ever need anything I'll try to help you, because this is you helping me. So thank you. Thank you all, now, we have a Castle to attack."

The army surged forth towards the fort upon the hill, charging in their ragtag group towards the source of the problem. Dipper's eyes gleamed as he raced away from his army, towards the back of the hill, around to the other side of the fort. He paused by a large stone, and waited for a couple minutes, he could hear the yelling upon the walls, the cries of the townsfolk. Great Menacing Roars shook the world and he knew ogres moved to the front of the battle grounds. He clutched the pouch hanging at his side, feeling the powdered herbs that exploded like miniature suns. He had provided some of the powder to the army, to be used only if they saw the vampires. Dipper waited for a couple more minutes hearing pained cries and dangerous yelling, and then he heard it finally the sound he wanted, a distant rumbling the sound of stone scratching across stone very very slowly, and then the rock fell away revealing a passage.

"Come on Kid, we haven't got forever." Robbie said from inside the dark stone passage way.

"Took you long enough." Dipper said walking into the passageway.

"Well we almost got caught, anyway it looks like things are going pretty badly for your side out at the front." Robbie announced with a frown.

"Great, if you wouldn't mind helping out then?"

"Where do you think Tambry is? Having a nap?"

"Right, sorry, just get me in, and I can find Pacifica, I know which room she's in. Afterwards I'll find Mabel."

"This way then." Robbie announced moving through the tunnel.

* * *

Dipper emerged onto the landing with an arrow stringed, as the robed figures rounded the corner he fired a single arrow inbetween their feet, they looked up in surprise before a blast of flame launched them backwards, Dipper sighed and then kept moving, upwards towards the top of the manor, towards the tower in which his princess waited.

His feet softly clomped along the floor, with the hooves of a deer he could hardly sneak along wooden floors. Still he moved, upwards, towards his love who waited in the tower alone.

* * *

Pacifica could hear the fighting outside and all she could hope was that Dipper wasn't down there, because if he was he would die. So she began working at the lock, despite all the magic she tried it would not break, neither would the door open, so she'd begun to take a different approach, using a hairpin to undo the locking mechanism. She then heard the footsteps, and swung to one side of the door, hiding, waiting for it to open so she could remove whatever servant came in.

The door swung open and Pacifica launched herself forwards knocking the intruder to the ground, she was about to swing her fist into his face but she paused and blinked, "Dipper?"

"Seriously was jumping on me necessary?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were one of my fathers guards, come to take me to a prison or something." Pacifica laughed, hugging Dipper who smiled back.

"I take it you want to leave then?"

"Well duh you Dork, as nice as the view is I prefer getting to choose when I leave."

"Right, well if you know where Mabel is we can get out of here quicker." Dipper said, looking around the room.

"Her tank is attached to Gideon's room, because that kid would rather keep her nearby, being a creep and all."

"Right! Off to save Mabel then."

* * *

Mabel sat in her large glass tank looking out the small window into the outside world as usual, waiting for a way out, looking for her brother in the battle below, and hoping beyond belief that he'd come and save her. That somehow he'd win the battle, and come rushing in through the doorway. Mabel's tank was actually nicely designed, and wasn't small or uncomfortable, as insane as Gideon was his main goal was to win Mabel over, even if that meant kidnapping her and locking her away in a tank of glass, still she'd prefer the ability to leave the tank and wander freely over any comfort provided.

Gideon sat right outside the glass knocking on it too gain her attention, Mabel ignored him as she felt was fitting. Her mind was solely focussed on escaping the world she was in, because she missed her brother, desperately.

That was when the explosion sounded and the door swung open, there stood Dipper, a bow in his hands, and with an arrow stringed to it. Gideon snarled as he saw Mabel's brother. Mabel normally would have been extremely joyful to see her brother once again, except all she could think was how much older he looked than when she'd last seen him, and then she realized it'd almost been a year again. That mean that they had spent four days together in a two year gap. Something like that wasn't allowed, they were going to stay together from now on, no matter what.

* * *

Gideon snarled at Dipper his red eyes flashing, Pacifica raised her own hands ready to intervene with runes, her eyes narrowed at the boy who's anger seemed to rush across the room in waves. Dipper saw Pacifica's movements and shook his head, "What happens now, that's between me and Gideon, after all he kidnapped my Sister, I get to be the one who gets to beat him up."

Then Gideon surged forwards, Dipper let loose the arrow which struck Gideon in the shoulder, Gideon ripped it out but it seemed as if it was already too late, he threw the arrows to one side, as a small flame burst across his skin and then the arrow exploded fully behind him. He patted down his shoulder showing only minor scorch wounds. "I told you before Pines, nothing you do can kill me, I'm invulnerable."

Dipper gave a quick smile and threw the powdered herb at Gideon, it exploded into sparkling sunlight and Gideon stumbled backwards new scorchmarks appearing where the herbs had touched him. Beyond that it seemed as if the Herbs had messed with his vision as Gideon rubbed at his eyes. Dipper took his chance and rushed forwards slamming the boy into Mabel's tank. Gideon snarled and managed to flip the situation around using his super-human strength to throw Dipper against the glass. The cracks began to appear, unnoticed at first, but as Mabel slammed her fists against the glass and screamed for Gideon to stop, they grew. Dipper shoved Gideon back into the glass, only to find himself slammed backwards as well, and then the glass broke.

Water flooded across the room, running down into the hallway, Gideon snarled as he moved to try and choke Dipper again, and then he froze. His body was beginning to break as the water leaked from the Tank. His eyes widened as his form flaked away into shadows.

"What's happening to me?" He panicked, grasping at his fading form.

"Flowing Water. It will kill a Vampire." Dipper said, looking up weakly at the quickly fading man.

Gideon fell to the floor, his body rippling away, his breathing grew heavy, and his eyes seemed to be glazing over, "All I wanted, all I wanted was t'be the hero."

And then he died, his body broke apart into pieces of ash scattering across the floor, Dipper moved away to see to his sister who was gasping on the floor, Dipper and Pacifica moved her into the Hamster Ball that had been used to transport Mabel earlier. With some slight pushing the two managed to get Mabel down the secret passage and out of the castle...

* * *

 _"...And so it was that the Tinker saved his love and killed the Young Vampire who had tried to own his sister. His army was not unwounded though as he started the second part of the war. The true war, between him and the Dark King who remained untouched by the attacks that the young tinker launched against him. Remember little Rosebud, things do not go too often as planned, consider the future always, though you have not one future to look for, still little Hope, I think you shall grow up to be much like your father, you already seem brave, but shall you be curious?"_ The woman asked smiling down at the infant in the cradle. Then she slipped away without a sign as the child fell to sleep once more.

* * *

 **This chapter shall ever be remembered as 'In which it is confirmed that the Fae is actually just a Dipcifica Shipper.'**

 **I'm almost 100% sure that was what was stated. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, this was a major point and I'd say we're about halfway through part two of the story now? So like three sixth through the story, well... actually. I don't know if that's an even line. I mean we're not exactly following an each part is equal length rule are we? Whatever.**

 **Review please, always helps, tell me about all the annoying things I did. By the way did you enjoy the way the story opened with a Woman telling the story to a child, neither of whom I'll confirm the identities of but you could probably guess pretty easily based off appearances and speech patterns even if the Woman isn't described.**

 **By the way you should know the entire reason Pacifica got kidnapped in this story is so I could write up a chapter called Rescuing the Princess, and have a character tell it as a fairy tale to a child.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Josep: Huh, I thought those were obvious, I don't mean to be rude I guess I just thought I mentioned things a lot more in the story to explain those, the Rainbow here is indeed from the Unicorn, and the Iron Ring is just an Iron Ring because Iron burns Fae. Anyway it isn't Pacifica and Dipper's son I can tell you that...**

 **A Very Angry Ravage: I'd say she is really blond based of the weirdmageddon episode in which her hair is still blonde even though she probably couldn't dye it, however since Brown hair is Dominant I presumed their child would have brown hair, unless Dipper has a Recessive Blond hair Allele. Yay for explaining Genetics in the comments, of course it's way more complicated than that, but let's keep it simple for now (and not just because I have no idea how Genetics works passed the basic concept).**

 **So, this Chapter is going to be interesting for me since I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.**

 **Please Review tell me all the stupid things I did, tell me what you think I could improve, etc. Don't complain about my Ships though, that's just a waste of both our time.**

* * *

 **Hope on Tides of Ash**

A soft morning light crept through the windows, dancing across the floor, a shape shifted under a large blanket, the morning air was cool and refreshing, neither biting nor burning in it's manner, and the smell of pines and grass rolled in through an opening in the window. Pacifica awoke, panicked, straining against the covers which restrained her gasping for breath as she fought against the tight blankets, and finally she found breath, pausing where she sat in her bed. She breathed in and out, looking around at her surroundings, because for a moment she had forgotten where she was, and what had happened. For a Moment she was lost in the room overlooking Gravity Falls, for a moment she was back in her father's shadow, for a moment she was alone, and then the moment passed.

As Pacifica moved she caught hints of another scent in the air, beyond the fresh smell of pine leaves, and grass, beyond the smell of dust that danced beneath it all was the smell of smoke, dancing wisping smoke. There was fire in the breeze, and that could mean many things, a thousand things. Some good some bad, all possible.

Pacifica looked out the forest, her home, Gravity Falls, the city that sat alone, the broken town, and above all else Wondrous.

The door behind Pacifica creaked open, ever so softly, still she heard it, she twirled expecting for a second to see a figure in a dark hood and robe, to see her father, to find that nothing was alright and that she had lost the most important thing to her. It was none of her fears, in fact it was the opposite, she found herself looking at her hopes, her love, and her Prince Charming if his daring rescue attempt was anything to go by. Dipper smiled at her, a wide dorky smile, his smile, the same smile he gave when he had just uncovered a secret, or figured out a mystery, and she felt her relief wash over her, so she hugged him, tightly, as tightly as she could without breaking him. Dipper blinked at her, but smiled returning the hug, "So I'm guessing you're glad to see me?"

"Yes I am, now, what's happened since I was captured, where'd you get the magic dust, explain the magic bow, and what are we doing next?"

"You're talkative. Last night, you kind of just got back came up here and fell asleep."

"Yeah well last night I was glad to be back here and alive, now I want answers proper-ones Dipper, no mumbling, or doing that 'It's a long story' with a shrug that you do sometimes."

"Right, well the first one, the town's kind of being invaded by your father the wolves are still in hiding, not much has changed in honesty, the dust Lady Willow gave it too me. Don't ask why I don't know, the Bow, Mcgucket taught me how to use the magic we've been learning on it, and as to what we're doing next. We're talking, and taking some time to celebrate, after all you're no longer in you're father's prison, my sister is back as well, we're finally together again, we're finally whole except for my Gruncles who are lucky enough to be not cursed."

"Dipper, we need to do something. It isn't just going to stop, we killed Gideon, I mean, it wasn't like our fault, but we killed him all the same, so if we've gone this far we need to go further, we need to stop my Father, because if we don't we'll spend our entire lives afraid of him."

"We'll stop him, obviously we'll stop him, but for now can't we just be ourselves, can't we just celebrate this moment? We're together, at last, and the world isn't dying around us right now. When we need to the moment we need to, we'll stop him, but that moment isn't right now, ok?"

"Fine, but I'm keeping you to your word, the moment we need to stop him we go and stop him, because we're not the only ones this story is about."

* * *

Wendy woke up inside her newest residence a wooden cabin at the edge of a forest, alone and secluded, she was safe there. The Orange-Red Wolf-Woman looked out the thick glass window to watch the approach of a small group of hunters. She stayed where she was, they were no trouble to her, nor did she care enough to fight them, so she simply lay still in bed, looking out from under the covers at the people outside. Her eyes closed once more, and then there was a voice behind her, melodic and powerful, like thunder, or a blizzard, the voice was deep and male, " _She said you were giving up Ice, but I thought she was lying. You were on a mission, what happened?"_

Wendy turned to see a man dressed in dark clothing, with strange dark hair, and strange dark eyes, his face was pale as was the rest of his skin, and a disappointed look sat in his eyes. Shadows seemed to move around him, he was the opposite of Lady Willow, instead of being light he was dark, like the place between the stars. "Why would I continue? I've already run out of time haven't I?"

" _Oh Ice, you've always been my favorite, but intelligence has never been you're strong suit, you have plenty of time left, you live in a bubble where time slips by quickly, you're friends have missed you certainly, but only for two years, while you, you've been here for four? Time stretches and thins around you, now understand that their lives rest as much with you as with anything else. There is still life and time for you to find the wolf you seek. Go, find Fenris there is still much of the road ahead of you, and you are the only one who can find him."_

"I can't ok. My axe is gone. Destroyed, my cloak is torn apart with dozens of holes, and I've got a number of scars myself, so I can't do what you're asking for." Wendy replied.

" _Ah. Your equipment, that is the issue? I find that unlikely, but if it is so, then I have already prepared a solution, an axe, forged by moonlight, always cold where it hacks and swings, and sharper than any mortal instrument."_ The Fae revealed the weapon, a well carved wooden handle made of spruce led into a blade of sharpened steel, carved into the spruce were runes, old and strange, Wendy blinked after reading them, "Moonlight?"

" _It felt fitting, considering you would wield it Ice._ "

"Great, fine I'll go, there is still the issue of my cloak though, but whatever man, I'll go on your death quest to find an ancient wolf who can save my friends."

" _I had not forgotten your cloak, I simply was waiting for you to notice I had taken it."_ The Fae said with a smile.

"What?"

" _It is better for travel now. It will be light and flexible, and as arrow blocking as ever. Take care Ice, you'll go many places, and see many things, do not forget that the Fae have sent you to save your friends and that they will be waiting for you to save them when you get back."_

"Why do I always get the feeling you're lying?"

" _Perhaps I am Ice, you always were good at reading people, one of the reasons you're my favorite. Now, I have to return to see Lady Willow, after all, she's got her other pawns in play and I've spent enough time here, and with the Old Men."_ With those simple words Wendy felt life return to her, Stan and Ford were alive, they needed her as well, which meant, for now that she'd play the Fae's game. As her mind returned to the situation at hand though she found the Fae missing, she sighed, what more could she expect from a Fae? They were after all always disappearing.

* * *

The Dark King sat in his Dark Throne in his Fortress upon a hill, he sat and he watched, he watched as the world spun by for a day, and then he rose. He had lost quite a lot in the battle the night before, the distraction had allowed the Pines Boy to not only Steal the Pines Girl and Pacifica, but it had allowed him to kill Gideon. Which meant that the King needed a deal, a contract, a form of payment, or a way to gain power, so that he could at last smite the annoying little pest the Pines Boy had become. Pacifica was his Daughter and that mean she belonged to him, so the Pines Boy had stolen his property, something he could not allow to stand, something he needed so deeply to stop, because if the Pines Boy continued to survive he would look weak, and his property wouldn't be returned.

So he sat still, and cold fury burnt through him, and he thought. He thought on how to retake his property, and how to kill the Pines Boy, he thought on the state of his kingdom, and then he decided. He could no longer tolerate the uprising the little, puny, worthless creatures that had notions of freedom had put on, he had ruled the town before, and he would rule it again, because he had been a master of the worthless cattle that wondered in the town below, and that meant he was better than them, no matter the situation he was better, because he could think, he had become rich. So he thought on how to destroy the little puny brat that gave them ideas, and how to force them back into line, after all those that weren't loyal could be... dealt with, and those that were loyal, they'd be true until the end, he would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter-ish? I mean I guess I generally just write long chapters, but whatever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, this story is more of a brief momentary look at everything, a calm point I guess before we rush back into the bulk of the plot and the War.**

 **Anyways, Review, complain at me, etc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Spam has been reported and will hopefully be removed, funnily enough I think they're the same person who spammed my other story, so yeah, fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm writing from a place of uncertainty right now by the way because I'm stuck in this moment where the characters are in between going to face the problem (Preston Northwest) and wanting to stay out of it. So I obviously need to drive them back into the adventure, but at the same time I'm still figuring out how. By the way a good ninety percent of the time I write my Author's Notes or, the first one, before I write the story to let you know exactly what a chapter is going to be like, or if it will be particularly rough because of the way I'm writing it at that moment. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chaoter, and as always please Review.**

 **Joseph: Gideon won't be replaced. It's not really a spoiler, it's just that I've already got a villain for this part, and Gideon was getting tossed to the side already compared to Preston, so yeah.**

 **By the way don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, I didn't post last week so I could think, I did post the first chapter of another story I'll be updating at some point in the vague future.**

 **By the way on the existence of that other story, it's called Love, Magic, and Fear. I treat Gideon with less random turning evil stuff, and also it has Dipper and Pacifica along with the magic based stuff of this story, so if any of that interests you should go read that.**

* * *

 **Upon the Road to Darkness:**

The drums sounded deep and rumbling across the ground, Dipper watched as they approached, his bow in his hand, a line drawn in the dirt in front of him. Mud caked his furred lower half, and his eyes were fiercely focused. Before him came an army, warriors of the Dark King, the Blood drinker, Preston Northwest.

They drew nearer, until Dipper could see their eyes flashing in the darkness, and then he spoke, loudly, not yelling, nor screaming, he commanded, his voice carried on the wind to their ears, by some gift of the Fae, or by some piece of chance, "You've come to kill me, and hurt my friends. Well you aren't going to, you're going to turn around, or you're going to die. Those are your options. You're a bunch of pawns, thugs, who came to kill me, well I've already outsmarted you all, so back off."

Then there was laughter, deep chested laughter of large warriors, they drew nearer and Dipper gave a sigh, "Die it is."

Fire danced across the ground in small explosions, burning the skin of the warriors who marched at the front, there was a cry as the wall of flames spread, encircling the warriors, then a sound like thunder clapped into the air, the ground beneath their feet started to glow, a blood red rune was written there, and fire launched itself up, devouring them in whole as they screamed. some launched through the walls of flame, other died in the all consuming fire that exploded under them, but none came towards Dipper, none crossed the line drawn in the dirt. The last defense against any creatures that came upon the shack in the woods. Dipper sat still, looking up at the glistening specks of light above him in the sky, then his attention was caught by the largest of these lights, the ever changing moon, glowing brightly in it's crescent shape, bathing the battlefield in it's light.

Dipper had for much time always found himself reminded of the Fae when he saw the moon. They themselves he decided were much like the moon, ever-changing, shifting, ebbing, but still they glistened beautifully, dancing in and out of the trees, the way that everything seemed more awake when their light was there, as if the world itself was only truly awake in their presence.

The Fae however had become less and less of an enemy to Dipper, when the curse first came he hated Willow, intensely and deeply hated her, but after almost three years of her disappearing, arriving suddenly with no warning, he could no longer truly hate her. Certainly he distrusted her, he disliked her, and he would at some point like to stick a blade through her heart, but there was no such possibility in his world. The Fae still however annoyed Dipper because he could never understand them, they were creatures as intelligent as humans, seemingly malevolent they had after all killed his parents, and yet they had saved Gravity Falls, helped him save Pacifica. It was more confusing considering what Willow said about helping him, logically the woman seemed insane, and yet her mind seemed stable, or as stable as one could expect from an Immortal Creature that existed outside of the world of mortals.

Dipper shoved the thoughts to the back of his head as he turned back, walking into the mystery shack. Pacifica was lying across the armchair that Stan had once sat in, her snake tail draping over one side, she smiled as he entered. "It's about time you dork, we've got things to do other than wait for you, you know that right?"

"I had to kill some of the men your father sent to kill us, anyway I presumed Mabel had distracted everyone with preparing for the Party, not that we should be having one."

"Come on Dipper you're turning Sixteen, that's kind of a big thing."

"Right, well at this rate I might not survive to Seventeen."

"Then make your life worth it."

"That's. Probably what I should be doing, rather than worrying about the fact that we've practically declared war on your dad."

"Hey, we're fighting him like you promised, but you need a day to celebrate, a day to be yourself. Hopefully with no fleeing into the woods, or kidnappings."

"Huh. I guess the last two birthdays did kind of end badly. Even more reason not to throw a party this year."

"Dipper, seriously, you need to relax for a moment, and I care about this just as much as you do, more probably seeing as it's my father we're fighting."

"Have you ever thought about what we'll do after this war's over?"

"Probably get screwed up by the Fae, hopefully get married, have kids?"

"That, sounds nice."

"Hopefully it will be, if we survive that wrong."

"Right, well, hopefully we can do that, especially considering all the defenses we've got, and the fact that I've just destroyed an army of your father's men."

"Did you? Well I suppose things are a bit different now, I remember when you wouldn't even be able to pull back that bow-string."

"I, ok, that's fair, but I remember when you were just a rich brat."

"Oh come on Dipper, I was never just a rich brat, I was a very very beautiful rich brat."

"I feel like this is entirely one sided."

"Oh it most certainly is." Pacifica said smiling. She leant forward and kissed him, then looked him in the eyes, "You should go keep your sister from over lanning your birthday party."

"How can you 'Over plan' something?"

"Right, I guess it's on me then."

* * *

Preston looked down at the few remaining men who had survived the traps that the Pines boy had set for them, he frowned, anger clear in his eyes.

"What happened."

"Well, y'see there were all these traps, these explosions, and this giant flame killed most of us and the rest of us were lucky to get away with our lives."

"I see, perhaps it is necessary to consider then that you're method of attack isn't working, and that perhaps it is time to use my own forces."

"Well I don't think that'd help, I mean, there was a lot of magic around this place."

"We could use Gideon to disarm the traps."

"Erm, your majesty Gideon is dead."

"Really when did he die?"

"When Dipper kidnapped your daughter, he turned Gideon to dust? You were there?"

"Oh, yes, I see. Why can't we get another one?"

"Another one my lord?"

"Yes another one."

"Another Gideon?"

"Yes exactly."

"Well we can't exactly make people my lord, especially not people like Gideon."

"Really why not?"

"Because we just erm, can't my lord, it's physics."

"How much would I have to pay this Physics for him to change that?"

"My lord, it's not a person it's a set of laws that control the fundamental universe."

"Well that's ridiculous! Use my wealth, go buy these Physics, and come back when you're done."

"That's, erm, impossible my lord."

"WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH AN INSUFFERABLE LITTLE CREATURE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO AS I ASK?" Preston yelled out spinning around as slapping the creature across the room with his Vampiric strength, his eyes glinted with madness, their blood red irises glowing in the darkened room. His anger was obvious, "Execute him and choose a new Commander who'll do as I say."

* * *

Dipper watched the small crowd that had gathered to celebrate his birthday (And Mabel's) , there were cans of Pitt-Cola (Stolen on Raids), Bags of chips, even somehow cookies, along with Mabel Juice, which was something Dipper and most of the others were avoiding. Somehow, throughout everything, kidnapping, deaths, and almost killing people herself, Mabel had stayed the same person, still a child at heart, making Mabel juice, spraying glitter at everyone, still cheerful.

Mabel was sitting in her Hamster Ball in the back of the crowd, which was odd for her, but Dipper decided to accept it, approaching her through the crowds.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so bright and cheerful despite the fact that the world's basically ending around us."

"Easy Bro-bro, I focus on the brightside of life."

"Right, but I mean there isn't a brightside right now."

"Sure there is bro-bro, you're alive, you've got a girlfriend, Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford are probably out there somewhere, so's Wendy, I mean, we're all alive, there's a lot to be happy about."

"And what about the large army that's trying to kill us?"

"Focussing on that is only going to cause problems. Just enjoy yourself, you've got your summer romance after all."

"Right, and you didn't. Which is weird to think about, after all you were the one who was always chasing Romance and I was happy enough to leave it alone."

"Yep, I almost was with Mermando, if he hadn't broken up with me last summer then maybe we would have been great like this."

"I guess so it's possible, but I'm sort of glad he did, I couldn't lose my sister after all."

"Yeah, maybe someday I'll find someone, we're still young right, we've got plenty of life left."

"Probably, but then again these are supposed to be 'The best years of our life'."

"Ha, well that went awfully."

"Yeah, it really, really did, we lost our parents, got transformed into monsters, lost friends, you got kidnapped by a crazy Vampire who was in love with you, which is I guess what you always wanted, you also almost went mad, you almost killed me, I've almost died several times in the last year, but hey at least we're not boring."

"Boring! Dip-dop there was never any chance I was going to be boring! You, well, I mean you're still bordering on boring now, after killing a Vampire and rescuing a princess from a tower."

"Oh thank you Mabel, what a wonderful Confidence boost you gave me." Dipper commented sarcastically.

"Come on Bro-Bro, let's go rejoin the party." Mabel said with a grin.

* * *

 **Right, that was about normal length, future stuff involves the actual war against the vampires. Also if you lost count Dipper and Mabel are sixteen.**

 **By the way you know how I mentioned that in my original idea for this story Mabel died? Yeah, well that's why she's got a relatively small role in the story, because I didn't plan much out for her, and also because I honestly sometimes forget she exists because she is kind of useless for most of the battles and adventures which take place on Dry land, I mean she's a good character she just doesn't have a chance to show up too often.**

 **Anyway, Please Review, it helps, complain about dumb things I did as well, also I hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello. I have no Reviews that I've seen on this story so I can ignore that little tradition for now, however I do enjoy hearing feedback and answering questions so if you feel like Reviewing that'd be great.**

 **Also magic weapons are going to be in this chapter, Hopefully. If I do my job right, and by job I mean entirely unnecessary pastime that could be considered a waste of energy by some, but whatever I enjoy writing so I'm going to write when I have time. By the way understand that these are just random thoughts that appear in my head while I'm typing up these intro's so whenever I go off on a tangent I actually am just going off on a tangent.**

* * *

 **The Sword:**

Once upon a time. Those were the words that began too many stories, tales of love and loss, of war and fear, tales that spun reality, the Fate written tales, those that had been told over and over again, too often sad stories, too often structured, too often controlled.

These are not of the fate written tales, and thus to begin with Once Upon A Time is wrong, but no other beginning comes to mind, perhaps.

 _At the End of it._

At the End of it, Dipper Pines had saved his beloved, he had grown up, he had fought and was going to fight some more. That was his possibility, so it was that he and his allies put much of their time into plotting out the fall of their enemy, the Vampire King of Gravity Falls, Preston Northwest.

Mcgucket had something, something of real use, which Dipper was glad of, seeing as it had been two full months since he had last had good news, then again he had not quite had bad news, the news was rather lacking in all regards, the enemy was waiting, paused. Which was possibly worse than when it was attacking, a battle could be won, but a pause could not, neither side would truly yield that was certain, Dipper wouldn't give up fighting, especially not after Pacifica had insisted he didn't, he was tired of seeing his home torn apart. So it was that Dipper moved swiftly through the forests, dodging through the trees as he too often did, his four legs moving in perfect rhythm as if he had been born with them opposed to having been born with two human legs.

Another thing that was of note of Dipper was that he had antlers. They were neither the full grown antlers of an adult Deer, nor short enough to be considered those of a fawn, so it was that he had acquired them. They had stopped growing recently, which seemed to indicate that they would grow no more. They were however the right length, after all were they any larger Dipper thought he would have trouble moving without losing his balance quite quickly to their weight.

As Dipper neared the Mystery Shack he slowed, carefully moving as to avoid any of the traps he and Pacifica had set. It was strange for him now though, since the growth of his antlers he'd get this chill across the back of his neck and his hairs would stand on end when he approached magic. Almost like a sixth sense allowing him to sense the magic around him.

* * *

As Dipper finally got past all the traps to the shack itself he was surprised to find Mcgucket missing, however he had a guess as to where he went, moving over to the vending machine he pressed in a simple code, and the machine slid away revealing the staircase down to the darkened underground laboratory, and the strange vault of different substances.

When Dipper reached the end of the staircase he was surprised to find a new machine of some kind in the vault, dark stone tables were set up and hammers and furnaces sat nearby, in the center of all of these things was a large stone machine of some kind marked in dark runes that circled it all the way down, the center was hollow and was easy to reach a small platform sat inside, within reach of the outside, it was Dipper had decided some kind of Metallurgy device.

Beyond the strangeness of the machine was the fact that Pacifica was already in the laboratory, paying attention to something Mcgucket was saying, when Mcgucket noticed Dipper he paused blinking, "Well Donkeyspittle now I need to start again."

"Or, just saying, I could explain it to Dipper and that way you'll see if I understand." Pacifica suggested.

"I suppose that'd work as well."

"Right, well Dipper that machine is a combination chamber, it combines things, any magical substance will give it's properties to a liquid metal, it's a form of Alchemy that crosses over with Artificing."

"Ok well then what are we using it for?"

"You'll be making weapons with magical properties to fight those nasty ogres!" Mcgucket announced.

"Cool, I suppose we should get started then?"

"Erm, yes, you should."

* * *

It took Dipper and Pacifica several hours to prepare every ingredient in their new magical weapons, they had finished in the late evening, and both decided that it would be best if they didn't work with a magic device and furnaces that late at night, the next morning they began their work, the issue being that they had to start by liquifying a metal, generally iron, which took quite an amount of time for them to do seeing as they were using old fashioned furnaces.

After the initial pain of heating up the metal however things were much smoother moving at a reasonable pace. Dipper grinned as he removed his liquified Iron from the combination chamber after having mixed it with Unicorn Hair which had take an hour on it's own, and then Demon Ash which added another hour to their time, and Pacifica had yet to even start adding magical properties to her metal.

Dipper smiled at Pacifica as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes with his soot covered hands leaving a black line across his forehead. Pacifica gave a small chuckle and leaned against the wall, "What's the matter Pacifica afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"As if, step aside Pines and let me show you how it's done."

Pacifica stepped up with a small vial of emerald green liquid and her stone bowl filled with molten iron, after a moment she placed the metal in the combination chamber as if she didn't have a care in the world. Stepping back she poured a few drops of the emerald green liquid into the metal, leaving it with a slightly-green glow. Once this was done she picked up a strange stirring device that she moved around inside the metal for twenty minutes, finishing off with a bright grin, as she stepped back with the completed product, her hands were covered in the grime as Dipper's now, however she had completed her mixture in half the amount of time it had taken Dipper.

"Right, well, yours was already a liquid so that's kind of unfair, I had to make mine a liquid."

"Right. I'm sorry to offend your ego Dipper, but accept it I'm just better than you."

"I couldn't deny that even before now." Dipper replied, with a smile that spread across his face.

"Your sweet Pines, but you really should focus on finishing up your magic metal, after all we've got a lot more to do than just make some metal."

* * *

The mixing of components took about two days of their time, but they had finished before the late fall, which was a good thing considering the harshness of Winter, and the significant advantage to the Vampire King the grey weather would provide, along with the general harshness of the winter itself.

As the winter did begin to set in and the weather turned colder Dipper and Pacifica were working on a new part of their project, the design of their weapons. It was harder than one might think as well. For example Dipper wanted a blade long and heavy enough to give him a chance against one of the Ogre's working for Preston, but at the same time the blade needed to be light enough for him to wield in combat, beyond that there was the question of the grip, the crossguards, the hilt, and the Blade's shape.

That would have been a question even within a regular blade, but with magic more complications were added, the Name was important, and had to be considered for hours, runes that were carved into the blade could affect it's powers and effect, gemstones could increase the pre-existing powers in the metal or even provide new ones, all of these were questions. At the same time the two teenagers had to deal with the Ever-Growing threat of Preston who had recently burnt down a patch of the forest, almost killing everything inside, who had blown up the water tower, who had planted his flag in the heart of the town. Suddenly instead of the old use of Ogres that he had favored at the start of the war he had switched to the use of his own servants who were armored, and marched in rows with shields and swords, all their faces hidden.

These many things pressed upon Dipper's mind as he and Pacifica worked upon their blades. However by mid-winter they were done, as snow filled the trees and the woods became silent, they were prepared to start the actual work of forging their weapons, and a trial within itself that would be.

* * *

Stan blinked as he looked ahead, seeing in the distance a shimmering fire that was barely within sight in the cold blizzards wind. His cloak was wrapped tightly around him, keeping him warm despite the cold that pierced every inch of the world he was in, but after a week in this world he was certainly ready for a roaring fire, and some good company because after a while Ford started to get annoying.

As he drew closer he saw the figure who sat near the fire and was in shock.

The figure was thirty feet tall, perhaps larger, his skin was blue, his eyes were glazed over with ice, and at first Stan thought him to be a statue until he noticed the creature was breathing, breaths of frosty air came from his mouth, as he sat near the fire, then Stan saw the true size of the fire, at first he had caught but a glimmering of it, but now in this light he could tell that it was build out in a ten foot ring, and the fire must have jumped twelve feet into the air, still the giant added more wood, and the world tried with all it's might to put the fire out, the wind bore down on the fire trying to extinguish its life.

The nearer the two travelers grew the more frightening the scene appeared, not only did this blue-giant sit tall enough to crush them both, he had with him an axe, fifteen feet long, with a blade that must have been seven feet across. It was extremely impressive to say the least.

Still the two travelers drew closer because the Unseelie had told them to walk that way, across the icy fields, so it might be that they were intended to meet with this Giant Warrior.

* * *

 **So that was the chapter, yes this one is short I won't deny that, but I think it's fifty words short or something and for some reason I want to spell Short 'Shoort' and I don't know why.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter they'll have their magic weapons. Also then we'll probably see them start to form an actual military force of some kind to fight the Vampire King Preston Northwest.**

 **Anyway I've been in a spoiler-y mood so that was why I mentioned that and I was going to say way more but then realized I shouldn't, whatever...**

 **Review, please Review, it really does help me, after all you don't want me to continuously Blither on about random stuff at the start and end of a story do you? I'd much rather answer questions that you ask me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, so I wanted to write a chapter of my other story but couldn't really think of anything, so I'm writing this as usual. I don't know why but this part of the story feels... slow? Boring? For me, I mean, I enjoy the characters but I simultaneously want this to take a longer amount of time, and want to rush it and I don't know if that's evident in how I write it but I think it is.**

 **I think that's part of the difference between how I write this occasionally and other things, that I'm torn between rushing this and slowing it down, and that's maybe why it comes across... I don't know, harder to write. I mean other stuff I don't know what I'm doing quite often, but with this I actually feel kind of stressed.**

 **I'm considering doing this every two week with a chapter of Love, Fear, and Magic (The story I wrote instead of this that one week), I don't know what do you guys think of that idea?**

 **Guest: Er, well later, much later still, depending on how long I take to write everything I guess, because that's a factor as well.**

 **Izzeldeen03: What was too dark, what was in Chapter Fourteen? Was that when their parents died?**

 **I checked it was the chapter in which their parents died. I mean sure dark, but not unrelated to Gravity Falls, it focusses on the main characters of the series, the story is new, but is that an issue? Or do people just want to see a repeat of the first two seasons?**

 **Whatever.**

 **Please Review, respond to my Comments, tell me what you liked and what you disliked, etc.**

* * *

 **Chaos-Gods and Swordplay:**

There was a great fire burning at the heart of the furnace, dancing beautifully, Orange, Yellow, Red, heat poured out of it, as it consumed the metal blade. Then came the hammer down upon the dull metal blade, really more a squashed rod than a blade, crashing down, it sounded out once, twice, then again, three times. The sound reverberated around the grey stone furnace. Then the blade was taken away from the flame, and it fell into icy water off to one side, a low hiss came from the place where the metal struck the water, and a puff of steam rose from the bucket. Then it was once more removed, revealed to be shining metal, steel that glimmered strangely in the light as if inside the blade a rainbow was dancing, caught only when the blade was struck with light.

The blade was long and straight, in the center of the crossguards sat a sharp dark blue gem, the grip was designed for a hand and a half, easily used by one hand or two. It was swept through the air once or twice, and at a third swing it's wielder lost balance if not for their four legs they would have fallen over, and was greeted with laughter. "Very Impressive Pines."

"Oh, I'd like you to do better." Dipper commented.

"Oh I will, just step aside and let me finish my own blade." Pacifica said, stepping up to the furnace.

* * *

Wendy could smell trouble. It was neither an exaggeration, nor was it a lie, she could smell trouble in the same way someone could smell rain, or food, it was a strange mixture of scents that alerted her to it's presence. At that moment in time it was overwhelming, everything along the long-endlessly winding tree branch smelled of trouble, which was either good or bad depending on your perspective.

From one point of view Wendy was looking for a troubling being, the Wolf as most called it in their stories, and such a strong smell of trouble must relate to it in some way, however the wolf was as likely to be hostile as it was to be friendly, and the same went for it's relations. A Light-Killer, a Queen of Death, and a Serpent-of-Doom. They were quite the disfunctional family. To the point that Wendy thought they certainly deserved their own sitcom. It had been a while since she had seen a sitcom, hell it had been years since she'd seen any tv whatsoever. She'd seen the occasional play, and she'd read plenty of books, perhaps more books than she'd read before she'd left Gravity Falls, but not TV, nobody else had tv.

So the hours went on and the smell of trouble grew stronger.

* * *

Pacifica grinned twirling her blade in one hand, and then pointing it at Dipper, "Told you I could do better."

"It's a knife. That shouldn't count in a contest of not loosing your balance, it's very very unfair.

"Sure thing Dipper, I'm certain that the non-existent judges of this competition care about that."

"Fine. Now, we've got magic weapons, so what do we do?"

"Train with them, if you can't actually kill anything with your magic weapon then what's the point of having it?"

"Ok, that's fair. So we train and then what?"

"And then we have a war to win." Pacifica said turning away and sliding her sleek sharp knife into the side of her belt.

* * *

Wendy understood the smell of trouble, it was coming from the strange figures nearby, one was tied to a rock, while another sat above him holding a bowl above his head. Wendy recognized the figures, her time traveling had caught her up on many of the smaller secrets of the world, and most of the larger unhidden things. She easily recognized the figures she was approaching because they were related to the Wolf in one way or another.

As she drew closer she saw the dark scars dancing across the face of the man tied to the tree, his flame-red hair falling around him, his eyes dark and cold, a mischievous smile dancing across his face. Then the woman moved the bowl away for a second to poor out whatever was in it, as she did Wendy caught the drop of venom fall upon the face of the bound man, he let out a shriek of pain as the scars deepened. Then the bowl was returned, and he smiled at the woman, he looked back to Wendy, "My Dear, we have company, if only we still had those nice mead horns, but then what can you expect after being imprisonned and tortured for all eternity."

"Loki, Lord of Mischief." Wendy voiced grasping her axe's hilt tightly, "And Sigyn Lokis-Beloved."

"You know our names, see I told you they hadn't forgotten about us my love, they're just ignoring us as usual." The man said smiling up at his wife.

"I see that my dear, perhaps it would work to better purpose to speak with the young woman?" Sigyn said.

"Ah, yes I see. Well then Wendy Corduroy, what have you to say to me?" Loki asked.

"You know my name?"

"Well yes, of course I do, I couldn't follow all of your stories after you went missing, but Bill Cipher was always one of my favorite demons, and watching you and your allies defeat him! Well that indeed was interesting, and then you're mission from the Fae to free my son! Very bold, I can respect that, not my style of course, I'd always send someone else in first." Loki said with a smile.

"Of course you would. Now, if you know what I'm doing why haven't you told my Enemies, they'd surely free you for such a service to them." Wendy stated, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh certainly my dear, but you've painted me as if I'm a villain, and I most certainly am not a villain." Loki replied with a smile.

"You killed the God of Light." Wendy commented.

"I did indeed, your point?" Loki asked.

"I apologize for my husband, he can be a bit, over-enthusiastic, he gets very irritated with mortals who treat him like a villain." Sigyn said.

"Right, my point was isn't killing someone, especially someone as good as Balder somewhat evil?" Wendy asked.

"No of course not, if it were evil I'd do it for myself, or because I hated Balder, but that isn't true, I rather liked Balder, nice man, very polite, never brought up the whole giving birth to a horse thing." Loki said.

"The what thing?" Wendy gaped.

"Never mind all that, to stay on topic, I killed Balder because his mother made him unkillable." Loki replied.

"Explain that, please, because everything you're saying is super confusing." Wendy replied.

"Oh very well. You see I killed him because he was unkillable, stationary, unchanging, steadfast, I'm a god of Chaos, I thrive in it, I do things with no reason, no benefit to me, because they're chaotic, which is why I'm entirely on your side." Loki explained.

"Because what I'm doing is going to create a huge amount of chaos, it's going to be a massive power shift." Wendy said, finally understanding the god of chaos's point.

"You understand it now don't you. Chaos is just as much a good thing as a bad thing, I bring change, innovation, thought, ideas, freedom, but also war, and fear, and death. It's a coin toss to which you'll end up with." Loki said smiling at her.

"So, you're going to help me then?" Wendy asked.

"Oh no my dear, to help you I'd need to be free and that'd destroy your entire plan, you stand a chance because they won't notice one prisoner going missing, but two, now that my dear is something they'd feel. The fae were smart to keep you away from worlds for most of your journey. Had you been too important to one world they'd have noticed you, and by extent your friends, who are doing very well I might add." Loki said, smiling.

"Dipper and Mabel, they're alive?" Wendy said.

Sigyn gave a nod and smiled, "And doing well given the circumstances. They fought a vampire king, Dipper fell in love, and was lucky enough that she loved him as well, it was quite beautiful, but they are running out of time now, sometime soon they'll be noticed, and then darkness will descend on them."

"Right, am I heading the right way then?" Wendy asked.

"You are indeed. In fact, you are quite close. Things are about to converge quite possibly, your quest is almost over, and other's are just about to start their own quests." Loki said.

"So, I free Fenris and then we win the war. That's how this goes right?" Wendy said, looking from Loki to Sigyn.

"There are other factors, Rosebud, Skullcrown, Broken Heart, Stormcloud, Pinetree and Llama themselves are quite important." Loki said.

"Why aren't you using their names, you can clearly use mine." Wendy asked raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"They are different, within the context I refer to them as they are in the circle, to you I simply speak. We speak as people now, but were I to speak to Sigyn of your purpose I would call you ice."

"Well that was too much nonsense for me to understand, but hey thanks for the advice, I've got a wolf to rescue." Wendy said before running off.

* * *

Pacifica watched as Dipper swung his sword at the dummy, he had started getting better at it more recently, to the point that he rarely missed, it was quite surprising, and when Mcgucket had forced him to face an automaton designed to force him to find new ways to fight he hadn't done badly. He had manage to block most of it's strikes, and she had killed the Automaton within a minute of the challenge, it helped that she was using a poisonous dagger, and a body that way better at moving out of the way of blade swings.

"So then are we ready to go fight your dad." Dipper asked as he noticed Pacifica watching him.

"Maybe, but first we're going to need an army, and unless you know where to get one of those it could take some time."

"An army? I've got a few ideas, let's just hope it works."

"Should I be worried?" Pacifica asked.

"Probaby."

* * *

 **And that's a chapter, I know the name of the next chapter, or at least I have an idea. Sorry it took so long, I was kind of unwilling to start this chapter, and I'm easily distracted, so yeah.**

 **Review please, like I've said almost every author's note, it helps me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm aware I took a Hiatus. Deal with it, I don't want complaints about it, but I'm sorry, I needed some time to reorganize my thoughts on this story, because I have an end game, just not an interest in doing stuff before that end game.**

 **This chapter is a boring one as well, and I'm sorry for that, next chapter should be the last one before I get to where I really want to be.**

 **Anyway, I can't say this is going to be updated every week, but I'm also not saying it won't be. It really depends on how capable I feel at that particular moment. If I don't think I can write this I'm not going to try, because I want to do this because I enjoy it or want to and not because it feels like I have to.**

 **I hope you can understand that.**

 **Anyway, please Review as always.**

 **I'm also writing this based off where I remember being at, so I might be a bit off.**

* * *

 **Build-An-Army**

It had been a long time, a long time since the start, and there was still a long time until the end. It was however the year of war, a time for blood and steel. It was a work of Faerie Magic and Darkness, a curse and a blessing.

There were a thousand more stories to tell, of Rosebud, and of Wolf, of Ice, Bonecrown, Llama and Pinetree. Surely there would be a thousand more tales born of magic and of fire.

Those are not the stories we tell now, today we speak of Magic and War, Sword and Knife. The Llama and the Pinetree, the Fenrir-Bound, and those who would serve the Princess and the Prince. The Faerie Blessed and the Faerie Cursed.

There were no old roots to the castle upon the hill, it was a new thing in many ways, it was not bound to the land, rather it was the enemy of the land, it was not born of Nature rather it had been woven by Death. Steel and Stone, unliving, unfeeling, dead, and cold. It was filled with trophies of the Forest and Warriors of man, it was the fortress of a dark king, whose daughter had slipped away, through his fingers falling in love with a young man chosen by a Faerie.

Faeries are odd creatures, they will bind souls together or tear them apart, destroy the foolish and the wise alike, or raise them to equal wealth. Some were wild like animals doing as they pleased with no shame or understanding of the idea of shame, others were thinkers who used mortals like pawns in a game of their own, still some were cruel creatures who did things for the suffering of others.

All these things are faeries, and all these things existed. Which had blessed the young hero none is to say.

Dipper had fallen in love with Pacifica. It was a simple fact of reality, it was perhaps what had driven the Faerie to do what she had done, because it was possible she saw the flower the love could grow into, or thought the love would destroy another. No one is to know.

It matters little to this moment. Pacifica was the Princess to the Dark King, the beautiful young maiden who fled her father to be with a Prince of Light. Both were no longer in many ways children, Dipper, a cervitaur, the upper half of a man and the legs of a deer, had grown into something of a warrior, more however was he skilled in the ways of magic. The same was true of Pacifica, a serpentine lower half with the body of a woman affixed atop it. Neither had reached what they considered adulthood, however they had in many ways seen far worse things that many adults of that world knew.

It was this that drove them on their path.

The two had taken to the resolve that they had a duty to fight the Dark King, whose forces were attacking the people of their town, and undertaking in this idea had forged two magic weapons, a Sword, and a Knife. The Sword was forged from Unicorn Blood and Demon's Ash. It was powerful and young, the blade fitting of any hero, and the knife was the weapon of a trickster, poisoned and light, hidden from sight and murderous in intent.

Still this was not enough to destroy the armies of the Dark King, a vampire who sat upon a throne of dark mahogany, in a room barely touched by light.

They had decided they needed an army, and they were not wrong. Armies however were not born of nowhere, so they set out on their path to get what they considered to be a well made army.

They went first into the woods to find the allies of the Trees, small folk. Foolish folk as well, but they could be quite loyal when deployed in the right way.

Dipper smiled as he squeezed Pacifica's hand, they had halted in a ring of mushrooms, often called Faerie Rings or Faerie Circles, considered the gateways between worlds by some, there was a sense of magic spinning from everything, old trees grew around them, the survivors of many years of lumberjacks, of the destruction of forests, and there the two stood as the small folk moved around them. The bearded figure emerged from the trees, the wind whispered in their ears, dancing and singing.

"Well well well. If it isn't Dipper Pines." The voice said from the darkness of the place beyond.

"Good to hear you again Jeff. I'm presuming that's you at least, after all you're the Gnome king." Dipper said, smiling.

"Didn't you have less legs last time we met?" Jeff asked blinking.

"I think so, I thought you were taller last time we met. I guess it's about proportionality." Dipper said shrugging.

"What do you want, and who is the beautiful maiden with you." Jeff asked.

"Pacifica Northwest, Dipper's Boyfriend, and possible the murderer of the Gnome-King who tried to flirt with me." Pacifica said smiling.

"Right. That leaves what do you want." Jeff repeated.

"Your help. Pacifica's Father is the Vampire who lives in that castle up on the Hill, we want your help overthrowing him." Dipper explained.

"And what do I get from this?" Jeff asked.

Dipper gave a sigh, reaching into a small satchel at his side, "First you get to destroy the Vampire whose probably been messing with your forest, and second, you get this." Dipper offered a small pouch a quarter filled with glistening white powder.

"Starblooms." Jeff whispered under his breath.

"Sure if that's what their called." Dipper agreed.

"You have a deal." Jeff announced.

"Good, we're relying on you to actually show up." Pacifica announced, turning and slithering off into the forest, there were others whose aid they needed, and they would not enjoy being left alone for too long, or being asked last for that matter.

* * *

Dipper drew close to the mouth of the cave, inside dwelt the Manotaurs, warriors of the greatest kind, built and bred for battle, a force Dipper had once tried to join, until he had met the Multibear. The Multibear was also to be included and Pacifica had gone to retrieve him. Dipper gave a smile as the large hulking warriors drew to the exit of the cave, one stepped forwards.

"Destructor! What are you doing here!" The figure asked gruffly.

"I have come to ask a Favor, I saved you from the Demon Bill Cipher, and in return I would like your aid in destroying a Menace to the Forest and to the People of Gravity Falls."

"You've waited a long time to ask a favor of us Destructor."

"I have, because I had no need of any, I need an army now though, and you are great warriors, the greatest in any place, I knew you would not like to miss a chance to stand against a great foe in battle."

"What Foe is it that you speak of?" The Manotaur asked.

"A Vampire who calls himself the King, he will bring flame to the woods, and cut your trees to amass his own wealth. His Daughter stands by me in combat, the Gnomes have agreed to aid, and I have sent for the Multibear, I ask only that you work together for the good of the forest."

"That seems fair."

"It really is, so then do you want to come fight an army and a Vampire?"

"Give us some time to sharpen our axes and we'll stand with you."

* * *

Pacifica looked at the bones scattered across the floor, the room was marked with claws, and then the bear emerged, Pacifica gave a grin smiling at the creature, she recognized it from the Wierdmaggedon event when they had worked together to bring down the Demon Bill Cipher. When she had almost died numerous times.

The creature looked down at her.

"Pacifica my dear, how are you."

"Oh you know, only as well as can be expected with Faerie involvement. I came for your help."

"Ah, with what?"

"My father, the Fae, Lady Willow, changed everybody in town, but he went a bit insane and became a Vampire, he's built a fortress, and Dipper and I are working together to destroy him."

"Something like that seems unwise an army without a plan will only end badly"

"Which is why we wanted you, everybody knows your a genius, so we need a strategist."

"Then you have one my dear."

* * *

Dipper had run or galloped, or whatever one wished to call his form of movement for many miles, deeper and deeper into the forest, there remained one army he needed, and as he ran he could feel his instincts telling him to turn back, which is exactly why he pushed forwards. He came to a halting stop in a deep dark part of the forest, then the yellow glow of their eyes lit up in the darkness, he breathed in and out and then spoke. "I've come for aid, I am Dipper Pines, Destroyer of Cipher, Secret Finder, and Faerie-cursed. I've come to you because as much as you want to stay away from humanity it isn't worth anything."

"And what would you know about that Dipper Pines?" Alex asked from the darkness, her fur dark in the evening light.

"I ran away once as well, I thought I could only succeed alone, thought there was nothing for me in society, thought I had failed, and sure maybe I did screw up, I didn't connect dots that I should have, I got tricked, I believed someone who was tricking me, but what's that worth? Nothing, because we're not perfect people, we need to work together for things to turn out alright, and I need your help. Wendy was my friend, and as I understand it she was kind of your leader, you can't do this alone and I can't either, so I came for your help."

"You want our help, and what do we get in return?"

"Hope? A chance to prove your better than being a werewolf, a chance to say that you're not a villain? A thousand chances that would mean the world to me, and have meant the world to me. You can help me defeat a Villain, a Vampire who will someday destroy your lives just as much as that Wolf inside of you will."

Alex spoke again, her growling, angry tone was gone, "I see. Your offering us a chance at redemption?"

"No. I'm not because you don't need redemption, not in the eyes of the town, you're not monsters anymore than the rest of us, I'm offering you a chance to prove that to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I think that's more important to you than it could ever be to me. Your alone, isolated, you think your failures, and no one is there to tell you otherwise. Well I'm here to tell you that you aren't failures, you people, are just cursed, the same as me, the same as my sister, the same as everybody else in this town. You think your protecting people, but your only punishing yourself for a crime you haven't committed, I've failed more people than you, I failed my sister, and my parents, I failed my family, and my friends. So don't blame any of this on yourself, instead help me show you that your not bad people."

"Fine. What do you need?"

"One battle, I need to recruit you for a single battle, to take a castle and save this town, to save the people you want to protect anyway."

"I can't refuse that, and I'm willing to bet you knew that before you even got here."

"I'm not going to say I didn't."

"Fine. Tell me when you need us, you'll find us in the same spot."

"Thank you Alex."

* * *

 **If you don't remember Alex is the werewolf Dipper ran into earlier, or at least that's what I believe her name is, I might be wrong though, I haven't written this in a while.**

 **By the way I have two other stories if your interested, 'Love, Magic, and Fear' which is similar in ideas to this, without the Monster Falls parts with heavier focus on Magic, and 'Force Falls: Legacy of the Empire', which is a Star Wars Gravity Falls combination, focusing on Dipper and Pacifica as characters. Love, Magic, and Fear gets updated the least, because I'm writing this and the Star Wars one, but it will be updated.**

 **Please Review, and thank you for reading and not abandoning this because of the Hiatus.**


	28. Chapter 28

**In response to reviews:**

 **A Very Angry Ravage: Thanks, I'm glad to be back writing this, and I think I might be getting closer to the end, I'm at least in the last part.**

 **Because Just Because: A lot of small issues like that appear in things of this length, and as I don't have a proof-reader other than myself they'll often reach you without being changed. Don't presume I'm ignoring you, but understand that it's time consuming to go back through a story and look at where exactly an issue is to change it. I'm glad you pointed it out, and I'm sure more will appear, just understand I'm working on this a chapter at a time, and while when I'm done I might return to deal with the Issue at this moment I'm going to focus on writing the story.**

 **So, we're twenty eight chapters in, and nearing the End of the Vampire Plotline, which means only the Fae plot, the Stans, and Wendy need to be wrapped up. Of course all those things are connected so that shouldn't be too hard.**

 **While the title listed is a good one here are other ideas, Faerie Princess, Shadows on the Hill, The End of the War, The Bloodless King, and The Forest Rises.**

* * *

 **The Dance of Deer:**

It was a day of beautiful summers light when they came, bearing blades, staffs, torches, and makeshift weapons, bearing fang and claw towards the Castle. They were a mighty host, they held at least two hundred members of the town, and numerous monsters.

They marched forwards, towards the great doors of the fortress that stood on the hill. It seemed in that part a fair fight, the men who served under the Vampires were smaller in number, even if better equipped, they had a better organized army, but lacked the same diversity presented in the Host serving under Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines lead his army at the front, a change from who he had been once, a fearful child on legs that wouldn't function properly, to a warrior and leader who could combine numerous competing factions against a greater evil. It was certainly new for Dipper, but Love and War change all things, especially the hearts of men.

The armies paused, facing each other in the sky marked by the setting sun. Dipper approached the enemy host, moving forwards he spoke, "Listen, I know you think you have to do this, but you don't. We're not here to fight you, we're here to stop Preston Northwest, a man who made his own daughter nothing more than a mindless drone for him, I'm offering you a chance at leaving without a fight, this can all stop here."

There was no response, no thought, no life, and then they charged, first came the spears, Dipper drew his sword as quickly as was possible, slicing through the wooden shafts of the swords, he charged. In many ways Dipper acted as if he was a warrior on horseback, he could charge through his enemies, knock them down with his legs, and he was also much faster than other people in the way he did so.

The armies soon followed after, it seemed the Gnomes made the best warriors out of them all, instead of charging the enemy directly they had taken to rushing through the feet of the enemy, tripping them, and breaking their shield walls, biting and tearing at their skin. It threw most of the Vampire's army into disarray.

* * *

Mabel sat comfortably in her bubble, when she woke up, spinning around her eyes blinked wildly, "Where's Dipper?"

Soos's eyes widened, "Heh, well um, Dawg, the thing is that, he's kind of leading an army on The Northwest castle."

"He's what! He can't have adventures without me!"

* * *

Lady Willow smiled down on the skirmish between the two armies from where she stood in the trees, with a few movements of her hand a sudden shift overcame the trees, from their rustling branches charged an army of woodland creatures, small and large, Deer, Serpents, Wolves, and more charged forth, like a surging tide of flesh, they approached from the side, moving towards where the Northwests troops were positioned.

The Faerie turned with a slight smile on her face, as if she had just won a game, the forces of the woods charged forth.

* * *

The wave of terror that rushed over the usually well-organized army that served the Vampire king was a shock, Dipper at first didn't understand it. Then he saw them, Wolves, Stags, Horses, and every other wild creature within three miles it seemed had charged at the Darkly clothed army.

Dipper was a bit shocked at this, but not really bothered, it gave him the advantage, it was while this was going on that, Pacifica reemerged from the fray, her hair, normally perfect, was wild and it seemed parts of it had been cut with a blade.

Dipper was almost willing to laugh, except that Pacifica terrified him.

She held her knife in her right hand, gripped tightly, her eyes flashing with a look of fury.

"Why! Why now?" She yelled at Dipper.

Dipper took a moment to catch on, before he gave a shrug, and went back to forcing his way through the crowd of squirming terrified warriors, his own forces only a couple feet behind him.

* * *

Preston Northwest examined the battlefield, and for the first time in a long time he felt afraid, for a while he had been free of fear, and remembering it's taste and only assured him that he was glad he had gotten rid of it, of course he needed to flee now, while everybody else suffered here in a fortress built of old stones, from a forest that was killed.

He took as much treasure as he could fit in his pockets, and rushed from the tower, he hadn't even considered his blank-eyed wife until he saw her standing at the edge of the top floor, with a sigh he commanded her to follow, rushing further down the stairs.

* * *

The front gates of the castle were forced open, Dipper stood at their front with a sword, only to be met with an empty hall, while there were a few servants Preston Northwest had fled.

Dipper spun back around facing the outside, he muttered a simple spell, and a glistening trail of lights led away from the castle. Dipper's eyes narrowed in frustration as he moved, rushing towards the source of these lights, Pacifica however decided to take a much faster route, shoving past the crowded Army, she grabbed a bicycle off the wall of a shed. It wasn't a low-class bicycle either. There was the obvious issue however, Pacifica's lack of legs would prevent her from peddling. She slithered back out of the shed, biking rolling along next to her, pushing it to the edge of the hill, she gave a sigh before hopping on and wrapping her tail around the center of the bike.

Dipper blinked in confusion as he saw Pacifica rocketing down the hill on a bike, he increased his own pace to try and catch up with her, but the forces of gravity on the bike were more powerful than his four legs. His eyes widened as she screeched to a stop, flying off the bike into the dirt at the bottom of the hill, she gave a cough, looking up at the footsteps now evident in the dirt, the two continued, together this time, they could tell the man's direction and he wouldn't make it very far.

* * *

The river, it had to be the river. Preston's eyes narrowed at the water blocking his path, he had tried to cross on the bridge but it had burnt his hand when he held it over the water, then he heard the rustling of the bushes. He saw the young man, dark brown, hair and flashing brown eyes approach, in his hand he held a long simple blade, and next to the young man there stood a girl, young beautiful, blond with flashing blue eyes, she had no smile, no laughter, and in her hand she held a small curved knife.

Preston backed away, looking at them with intense rage, his eyes filled with primordial fear. They were his nightmares out to destroy him.

* * *

The stones of the new castle shook, as the stones were split by new life, the walls seemed to fall away into dust, the rocks crumbling into heaps in some places, while in others they stood still, remaining in half broken pillars, then the life began to roar across the house, which fell to rubble, and there was beauty once more in the cold, dark, and lifeless heart of the Vampire's fortress, his home was reborn as a collapsed mountain of rubble, taken by a forest it almost killed. The life grew fast, dancing, and the air filled it seemed with the scent of flowers, fireflies emerged from the shadows, dancing through the early night air.

This is what the Fae do, they tear away what man has, and replace it with something else.

* * *

Pacifica watched in horror as her father tried to run, unapologetically, fleeing to what he must of known was his death. He knew he couldn't cross the bridge as the crackling flames ate him from the inside, and somehow all the hatred she felt towards him felt pointless. Even in his attempt to refuse to see her, he had run away from her.

For a second she couldn't understand how or why, and then it dawned upon her, he didn't want to have to look at her, because he knew he had failed to raise her, he knew he had screwed up with her, and he knew he could not fix what he did, not because it was impossible, but because he so actively refused to try.

Her father had died a selfish death and he had live a selfish life.

That was when she saw her mother's eyes shatter, the dead look lifted like the crashing of a plate, it seemed to Pacifica that while her mother was there she wasn't, her soul had broken, she had been too long under her Father's control, so she wept, because she had lost two parents that day.

And Dipper, the ever-present, ever-helpful, idiot that he was tried to comfort her with a hug.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the day had passed, Pacifica's mother had been moved to the old Prison, after having turned violent, they attempted to help her understand her grief, but she was unwilling to talk. Pacifica had visited but her mother had refused to see her.

Both Pacifica and Dipper had received much yelling from Mabel upon their return, who insisted next time they go and do something like try to overthrow the, as she put it, 'main villain'. Then she switched topics to the Birthday she was planning for Dipper and herself.

Dipper seemed to have even forgotten he had a birthday, and Pacifica was too distracted to pay attention.

So they spoke a little, laughed very little, and seemed generally in the hands of a mildly strained relationship with their problems.

* * *

More time passed, and Dipper turned seventeen, Mabel along with him, still the world seemed hopeless, despite everything the group had no ideas for a lasting peace, or even a concept of what government they should create. With things how they were it was argued that someone should take leadership who was experienced and could deal with problems as they arose.

So Pacifica sat alone, unable to even dance with Dipper, and that was something she vaguely understood about their relationship, in the end it was doomed, because they were nothing alike biologically, they could never have children, in fact for all they knew their lifespans were completely different.

Then came the scent of flowers on the wind, then came the soft-light laughter of a faerie voice, then came the dancing winds.

Then came Lady Willow, the Fae who caused every problem and every triumph.

" _Hello_."

"What do you want?"

" _Can't I visit a friend?"_

"Sure, unfortunately, you've ruined my life on multiple occasions, so I repeat, what do you want?"

" _I always give more than I take, I'd like to continue doing that."_

"Fine, just get on with it." Pacifica said, clutching the blade at her side.

The Fae smiled brightly, her hand twisted and green lights rushed across Pacifica, pain ripped through her form, her lower half felt wrong, as did her fangs, as the snake skin shed, leaving her changing, writhing in pain. Then it stopped, and Pacifica was different.

It wasn't a bad different this time either, she had four legs instead of none, brown fur rushed across her lower half, and she felt the fluffy ears of a Cervitaur at the side of her head, she gave the Fae a confused look.

" _Any curse I write I can change, the same goes for this, I can even break the curse if I want, however I will not. Now, another gift."_ The Faerie said in her usual wild melodic manner, her hand stretched out with a bag of seeds, seeds that shone the brightest white and could be scattered in the wind.

"What are these?"

" _They are the gift I gave your beloved, only while I gave him their form in death, I give you their form before birth. Life and Death must balance each other out, and where those are planted I promise you safety from all those weaker than me."_

"Right. Is that all?"

" _Not quite, there are two more gifts to give, a Crown made of Silver-Vines, and this, a piece of old Willow Wood, carved from the tree by me."_

"Why do I want a piece of wood?" Pacifica asked.

" _Because it is from me, and since I have taken Willow as my name, as I am now Willow, the power I have is in the wood, it shall do almost the same as the Starblooms, and you shall give it to the child you shall have with your beloved."_

"And then it will end up killing the child?"

" _I promise you upon the ever changing moon, and the forests, upon the heart of the Faerie Places, that this shall do no harm to your child."_

"Fine, if I have a child I'll give it to them, now why are you giving me a crown?"

" _You are a Queen you need a crown."_

"I'm not a queen."

 _"Aren't you? You were born of the last king, and have bound yourself to the one I've chosen to act as king."_

"You know what, sure give me the fridging crown."

 _"Take it then, little one. And Enjoy the Dance."_

* * *

The shock in Dipper's system seemed to freeze him, and the world around him, Pacifica had reemerged from the Forest she had been hiding in, no longer alone, bathed in light, a small silver tiara wrapped around her head, and her body had changed to be that of a Cervitaur, most other creatures had left the party, leaving only the closest of friends and family.

That was when the dance came, and all who witnessed it, and the two who took part, would remember it for forever, for it only came once, the two cervitaurs became in perfect uniform in their movements, they mirrored each other, graceful swift movements lead them dancing around each other, before it eventually ended in a single beautiful kiss.

* * *

 **BEFORE someone yells at me and says 'Wouldn't Dipper Question Pacifica being A Cervitaur', the answer is yes, and it will be dealt with, but also, they just fought a vampire by bringing together an army of monsters, and have been hanging out with a Fae...**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Also please Review, it helps.**

 **NOTE: Never side against a Fae, ever.**

 **Also this isn't the end of the Fae plotline, after all Rosebud, Bone Crown, and Wolf still need to be called into play.**

 **Some are fairly clear for example the fact that Wendy is looking for a creature called 'The Wolf' should make obvious which one that dude is, but others aren't as clear, for example Bone Crown, and possibly Rosebud? But you might have figured that one out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well then, this is the movement from the Second Part (maybe the third part) to the third (maybe the fourth).**

 **This does more time jumpy stuff then any other chapter, simply for the sake of moving things forwards so that you don't end up with Seven years of Boring information about everyday life.**

 **ALSO. I apologize for the giant break, both on this story and the Star Wars one, I've basically had writers block, and I'm awful at dealing with it. Also being lazy doesn't help.**

* * *

 **The Key to Happiness:**

They said in old tales that happiness was something wonderful that everyone sought, that it was a prize to be won, an eternity of perfection, that happiness was given to some people and not others, most importantly they said that Heroes got it and villains didn't.

That's somewhat true. Villain's have trouble finding happiness, they're never truly filled by the joy that others can feel. What wasn't true was the fact that only heroes got happiness.

Happiness is not necessarily perfection, freedom from worry, or an ever after, it is a thousand moments all connected together by other moments, and some of those moments could be sad, or dark, but happiness was finding something that in the end satisfied you, that allowed you to accept the passing of time, this for Pacifica was Dipper and vice versa.

Dipper being who he was, remained nervous, shy, uncertain even, about his relationship with Pacifica, despite all their trials, their hardships, and their love, he was always timid, slow to move forwards, and slow to seek more than he had.

He of course did, it took him another year, a year of rebuilding, the seeds that Lady Willow gave to Pacifica had long since been planted, placed in the locations that seemed the saddest, where the flowers took root they bloomed into seeds that rivaled in beauty the stars, most of their petals were pure white, with silver or gold flakes seeming to dance along it like wind, they stood bright in the woods always easy to see, and from them more of them appeared.

In parts of Gravity Falls the flowers grew wild now, their lights shining in the night.

Pacifica's first flower had been planted atop the hill, where once the Mansion of her Childhood had stood, it seemed the best place, as the fae had torn away what had been it seemed only right they put in something of beauty.

They had planted more in the places that had been destroyed or places that seemed to turn dark or dangerous due to the curse.

Dipper had waited that year until it's end, until they had passed to the age of adulthood, to propose.

The ring was carved of silver and gold, spinning, wrapping around to meet a perfect diamond, a glistening lily, with a beautiful glow to it, it had been crafted from magic, and Dipper's time by it had been almost consumed.

* * *

The wedding was still a year after, at the age of nineteen, Dipper and Pacifica were dressed in whites and greens, it was in the green that the oddness lay, it was not a normal color to wear to a wedding, in the old days it was unlucky, it belonged to the Fae, and the Fae are jealous creatures, it was of course an exception to this rule, for they were the faerie blessed, the Seelie were bound tightly to them, for they had in part done the forging of their love.

The rings were mostly plain, but for the fact that they allowed them to always find the other, in even a thousand miles difference, across a dozen worlds, they would belong to each other.

The two cervitaurs danced once more, this time the most beautiful of all dances that they could.

The Fae watched on from the hidden places, and smiled, and laughed at the two who loved each other and held the world in their hands.

* * *

Then the child came, two years later, when both were young, the child of Faerie Magic, bound not by the strings of fate, as she came to the world, in the long weeks and days before, Dipper in his usual way, crafted magic for the child. His first action in doing it was to carve a piece of stone from the statue of Cipher, it took him many hours to steal from the demons corpse, it fell neatly into his hands as it broke away, and there it burnt with blue flames, and forged into itself the symbol of a Pinetree. It was this which Dipper used first, making a small circle in the piece of stone and running a string through it. The second motion he made, was to bind into a ring the hair of a unicorn, and the third to forge a ring of iron, then at last he took the piece of willow wood from Pacifica, cutting into it once more a small hole for the string was made and this was placed next to the piece of stone, then next to it the iron, and next to the stone the Unicorn's hair.

It was a strange thing, three magics met in it, two items of it were of defensive purpose, two of old world bending magic. The strength of such things was not to be underestimated. In the worst of forges a necklace of such magic would be mediocre in power if given the right bearer, in the best of forges it would be enough to craft new stars.

* * *

The child was born at last, a girl, given the name of Rosaline, she was of brown hair, and blue eyes, her features though young were still sharp, like her mothers. More so she was a Cervitaur, and in being such gained the use of her legs much sooner than a normal child.

The two celebrated her birth with pride and joy, for they had in love created something new and beautiful.

The girl was given the necklace quickly, it was both an attempt to shield her from evil, and to insure her protection later. Still they would fail.

For all things fail, nothing is avoidable entirely, one must always face certain parts of the story, or perhaps one must not, for the way of the fates was a broken path, their plans were unwoven, and the stars could fall to earth.

* * *

When she was young the Lady Willow came and told her stories, stories of heroes and villains, stories of Faerie and men, stories of the great purpose she had.

When she was three the Lady Willow accompanied her along the river side as she travelled to her Aunt, for those were safe forests most of the time, no monster nor man would stand against the Lord and Lady Pines, the Faerie Blessed, the shade slayers, the heroes of the town, for in doing so meant downfall.

More than this was the peace they brought. There was a unity that was unfelt before, they had no right by blood to stand as leaders, nor did they, they stood only as they were, but they were a defining voice in the ears of many, for they were respected.

It was as such that the Wolves had rejoined the world many years before, though still they hid away on the Night of the fullest moon.

Though no death of Wolfish nature had occurred since the end of the war, for the Fae would not allow it.

The girl Rosaline grew up in safety, she lived in the place that her parents had forged, a small home, not unlike the Mystery Shack, though it was of white and green, a place of wild magic, and hope.

The Girl grew, she new all the hidden places, all the hidden people, she was the Faerie Blessed, the Starless, the Freeborn, and a thousand other things she could not understand.

Her mother had once taken her to see the old place of stone slain by faerie magic upon the hill, there bloomed a thousand faerie given flowers, white and shining in the evening, and the sun danced off the hill in perfection.

Gravity Falls was a hidden place, and it was a perfect place, it was the place that never should have been, but was, it was a place born where Faeries and Demons clashed, it was the place of wildest magic.

It was the heart of a thousand stories, it was the capital of an empire that was never fated to be, and that was it's secret.

* * *

The eyes of the fates are idly moving, the stars had turned for a second, blinked, and all of fate was unwound, it is the way of the Fates to want to neatly order things, but a place was hidden from them for an hour, or a century and it had turned away.

But now they noticed.

The eyes of the stars were staring down.

The Gods themselves stirred from their sleep.

The fearful ones would march once more.

Then the Faerie slipped in to the home of Dipper and Pacifica Pines, the Lord and Lady of Gravity Falls, and it stole away a child of the age of five, for it had a great future in mind for her.

The Faerie are not to be trusted.

Not to be helped.

Not to be given any ground.

Never should a deal be struck with them, never should a story give them any ground.

In this Dipper Pines had failed.

He had trusted a faerie.

And the Faerie had stolen away the most precious thing to him.

He knew of course almost instantly that it was Willow, for she had left upon the child's bed a Flower of wild beauty, golden and orange, like a flickering flame, it seemed to be something only the Faerie themselves could craft, and so it was.

* * *

So it was the story was spread across Four Worlds, one story in Gravity Falls, one story in The Great Tree, One story in the Ice and Cold of the Summerless Lands, and one story in the faerie lands.

One could take hours to reach it's conclusion, the other could take years, centuries could have passed still in other stories, for all time was a mess of knots and it happened to be that the changing did even more mess with the time of different worlds.

The Stars themselves would go to earth, they had in some ways written their own doom, they set forth a story, a story that had been fractured in some places, first by a demon, then by a faerie, next by mortal, next by wolf, where fires burnt in the hearts of a thousand, the songs of the stars fell silent in the wind.

* * *

It was fear and rage that consumed two young lovers in their actions, because their child was missing.

So it was they began thinking, and it was when Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest began thinking that trouble began.

Still the Faerie ran off with the girl, with Rosebud who was named Rosaline, who was of the blood of the two who were star-crossed, the blood of two who were spellbound, and that was the secret of the story.

There was a severe impossibility to it all.

* * *

 **Right, so that makes them twenty six by the end of this chapter. Rosaline is five, for now, Wendy is in her mid to late thirties, the Grunkles are basically the same age as when the show finished.**

 **Also before anyone comments on the characters age when they get married, and also when they have a kid, they literally fought both an insane Demon, and two vampires before they were eighteen, Dipper saw both his parents dead bodies when he was fourteen, Pacifica is directly responsible for her own father's death, and Dipper is kind of responsible for Gideon's death...**

 **It's a wonder (by which I mean I didn't want to write it) they don't have PTSD.**

 **Anyway. They had still been together a solid five years before they got married, there weren't really any chances of them moving to different areas or styles of life, so it really isn't that surprising.**

 **Also I figured at this point I could just tell you what was going on, and before someone comments about there being no foreshadowing when I post the next chapter, I literally spent a lot of this chapter, and numerous chapters before talking about the main villains on wild tangents that seemed unimportant.**

 **Please review it helps.**

 **Also once more I apologize for the break.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long break between updates more recently, it's a combination of how easily distracted I am, with me being lazy, and kind of wanting to do things that I consider more important than updating this story.**

 **I have no intention to drop this story until its finished don't worry about that.**

 **By the way it's been so long since I wrote a chapter with Stan and Ford, that I actively forgot what they were doing other than being trapped in Niflheim.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **The Missing Child**

A part of Dipper was whispering in his ear that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't of know that the Lady Willow would steal Rosaline, he couldn't have prepared for it, there was no way he could have predicted it, but still a louder voice told him that it was his fault, like the curse, like the death of his parents, like the death of Gideon, and like so many other things. It was him who had doomed Gravity Falls, the Fae, Bill, they had been antagonistic certainly, but he was always the one they toyed with, the one they tricked.

His curious nature had led him that first summer to conflict with Gideon, which had led to Stan getting the journals, which led to the Portal opening, which led to Bill being released. It was his fault. Even if it wasn't he had still doomed Gravity Falls the second time around, he could have figured out who Willow was, he should have, he was supposed to be the smart one, the one who knew what faeries were, who could predict things like that, but he had failed. Miserably.

Pacifica stood silently next to him, looking into the strange markings of the Fae across the floor, before giving a yell of frustration, "I thought it was over, we were cursed sure, but we could handle that, hell I've dealt with dear legs now for years, but no, the Fae just have to ruin everything."

Dipper examined the symbol, a willow tree bending in the wind, with a couple of concise movements he had copied the marking down onto a piece of paper.

"What are you doing, we should be finding Rose, not looking at magic symbols."

"We should be doing both. I think this is a symbol of passage, a key to a mystical gate, we find a theoretical way into the Faerie world and this will open the door."

"The Faerie world?"

"The Feywild, the Faerie World, Wonderland, Avalon, Alfheim, whatever you want to call it. That's where Willow's taken Rose."

"So is there a way to get there in town?"

"Probably she kept visiting, but it would need to be somewhere important, infused with faerie magic, it also has to mark a natural boundary, or else it won't work, Worlds are like kingdoms, they've got borders which you need to cross over, otherwise it doesn't work."

"A natural boundary infused with Faerie magic! But that's the Stream!" Pacifica yelled.

Dipper didn't need to ask what stream, he knew what stream, there was only one stream when it came to their lives, the Stream that spelt out their doom from the day they touched its waters. That stream.

* * *

Ford and Stan continued across the ice, examining the massive blue-skinned creature that lay asleep in front of them. Stan stood ready to punch the thing, Ford however grew wildly excited as he began to examine it, "Stanley are you seeing this? It's amazing, a living, breathing, Jotun, sitting right in front of me."

"Yeah yeah, can we please move on already?"

"We should, but think of all the scientific opportunities surrounding this creature, this is a massive being of old legend, something that's gone almost unnoticed in the world today."

"Right, and it could probably eat us."

"Yes, I know, look at it, it's huge!"

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica moved through the woods at the fastest pace they could manage, they'd left only a small note for Mabel, Soos, or Melody and they had taken only their weapons, the thin curved dagger that was seeped with poison, and the broadsword that slice through almost any foe.

The two's travels through the wood were short and fast, they had ridden as fast as possible to the edge of the river, where old stones lay grown over with lichen, the bubbling of the stream seemed to sing in melody with the chirping of the birds and the light gusts of winds that shook the trees.

Dipper looked to Pacifica for some reassurance, some answer, or response, his breath half-held before she nodded, silently he held out the simple sketch of the Willow Tree, there was no instant change, but in the following seconds the world did seem to grow quieter, the whistling of birds halted, the wind danced lightly in the air, grazing the skin of the two figures, but never touching the trees.

It was as if the world was holding its breath, Dipper then stepped forwards, it never seemed to him that the world had changed, nor to Pacifica, who strode alongside him, their hands clasped together, as waters danced across their hooves and ankles. Still as the two reached the other side, stepping onto the shore, the world seemed a brighter place, the leaves in the trees were of the most vivid greens that the world of man would not see in nature, the trees were all of orange, gold, red, black, and silver, the sky was of the deepest blues with pinks and oranges of the most beautiful sunsets, and the air smelled of flowers and wine.

The world seemed at first blinding, and its dancing melody seemed intoxicating, but the two Cervitaurs strode fourth.

* * *

Stan Pines was not a man to frighten easily, still as the lumbering giant rose from it's resting position, its eyes glowing a deep blue, he felt fear, the creature seemed tall and great, it lifted an axe that Stan had at first presumed to be a Snow Bank.

Then it smiled, gleaming white teeth shone from in its mouth, teeth to white, like the snow, as it spoke it's words sounded like thunder, " **Two Mortals in a Giant's land, a foolish thought, though I was warned of you, a little Faerie prince said you would be coming. Not that you're very welcome here.** "

The Giant reached down a single hand, pinching the two fingers and raising Stanford from the ground, Stan's face turned to a look of horror, a hand was reached out towards his brother, even though he knew he could do nothing to save him, then the Giant laughed, looking at the two terrified mortals, that to a being of it's size must have seemed little more than Ants. " **Fear not. The Lord Spruce has bound me to your cause, I am to be your guide, we have three months with which to make the trip, then once more you'll see your home.** "

Ford, ever inquisitive, spoke first, "How far is it? To the device that will allow us to travel home?"

" **It** **is near for me, for you however I fear it may take some time, but that is fine enough, you may ride on my shoulder, then we shall make good time to the waiting spot, a months journey, that is of course presuming we don't run into any trouble.** " The giant said with a smile.

* * *

The secret of the Faerie World was that it was not for mortals, it was designed in every way for beings who thought differently from humans, who saw differently from humans, for as Dipper and Pacifica moved forth on their four-legged bodies, they found quickly that the world grew wilder the further in they went, Pixies danced in the trees, creatures of terrible beauty moved on wings and legs across the ground, even the insects held some secret, it was as if the world was made of dreams or of nightmares.

The trees grew to become ever shifting colors, the flowers glowed, the wind smelt more and more of wine, and the sky grew ever brighter. It seemed the world itself was as mysterious and unexplained as Lady Willow, which seemed fitting because the two were linked as closely as Dipper and Pacifica were. There were a few seconds where the sky seemed to grow more and more dark, but then they seemed to pass through a strange membrane and upon the otherside found themselves met with a sky of a perfect pink-purple.

There the first met them, a man dressed in billowing shadows, deep winter greens danced across his cloak, his eyes were piercing and dark, but indescribable more than that, his hair too was in this way of darkness, but also of no particular color.

His smile was the white of snow, and as he spoke a chill entered the air. His voice was that of the dancing winds of winter, deep, cold, dark, yet graceful and almost pleasant to the ears, " _Hello Pinetree, and Llama, I'm glad you've arrived at last, we were rather beginning to worry. If you'd follow me._ "

Pacifica and Dipper examined the new Faerie, then turned to each other, before looking back at the figure. It was Pacifica that spoke, "And why should we do that, seems to us that you're one of the Fae who took our daughter."

The figure whispered some strange curse of the sound of bells and chirping, then looked up again, turning his face back to that of a smile, " _Because I'm taking you to your daughter, and to, what is it she's calling herself? Lady Willow? That's it, and to her."_

Dipper shrugged, following the figure as he turned away towards the center of twilight grove. Tall pillars of strange manner danced across the landscape, the trees and vines tangled around them, other pieces of white or black stone carved in strange shapes were in other places, a fountain was seen before the two reached what appeared to be their destination, a young girl with light-brown hair practiced with a bronze blade, striking against an opponent who stood against her, after a few seconds the two reached a stalemate, stood back and bowed. Then the girl saw Dipper and Pacifica, her eyes widened, a bright spark dancing through them. She ran forwards grasping the two in a hug.

There was a moment of shock before Dipper examined her face more closely, with a silent curse, he spoke, voice half-caught in his throat, "Rosaline?"

The girl smiled, then a voice spoke from behind them, it was a voice of bird melody, and wind, of summer and spring that danced in half melody, " _Hello little Pinetree, it took you quite a while this time."_

Dipper spun, drawing his blade, anger sparking in his chest, and it seemed to grow tight, "Why, and how?"

" _Why? Well Pinetree, why is because I chose for this to happen, every influence, every decision, every manipulation was to lead to Rosebud. To Fatebreaker. I had numerous factors to remove, but it was worth it. Because Pinetree, it is perhaps your greatest influence to have been involved in a romance with Llama, together you two bound many magics to a girl who was already outside the laws of Fate. As for how, if you mean how she is older, well, that is by no work of mine, rather a work of the Faehome, it itself works and different speeds from your own home, while your home moves and half measured speeds to us, our own lands move much faster. That is why she is, to you five years older than when she left, though it has only been about twelve hours."_

"You still haven't explained why! Is this just another game for you! To kidnap my daughter and train her to do, whatever she's doing, to play us all like pawns? For the sake of your own amusement."

" _Do not overestimate the value of yourself Little Pinetree, do you think I would hide Gravity Falls from the eyes of the Fates, do you think I would endanger the lives of my people, for a simple game? You are not that amusing to watch. Your foolishness, your rashness, your pridefulness could have been your downfall. Because Dipper Pines, you are meant to be dead, that was the path the Fates Chose for you."_

* * *

 **Sorry if I got stuff wrong with the Grunkles chapter, but like I said I forgot what was happening with them.**

 **I'm going to try and update this next week, and the Star Wars Crossover on Friday. At this point who knows which I'll finish first.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, if you could please review, that'd be great.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you once more for your reviews.**

 **I'm sorry for the break, and I swear that I'll get around to updating the Star Wars crossover, I just haven't been in the right mood to write it since I tried.**

 **Like I said last week, and suggested above, Reviews are welcome, sorry for not responding, but more recently it has taken a lot of energy to write these things at all, but I'll be done with this shortly, so yeah.**

* * *

 **Why we hate the Stars**

There was a pause between the Faerie's words and the next, the creature, bathed in the light of a twilight sky of the faerieworld, the two stood silently in the clearing, it was Pacifica who spoke first.

"Right, so explain exactly what you mean by that."

" _Your fate, was always, entirely, and all consumingly, death, you were never supposed to breath past the age of thirteen. You were bound to the creature Cipher, your energies were supposed to destroy him when you joined together, and with him, gravity falls would burn as well, the weirdness would vanish. Yet you lived, a tiny little strand of fate gone lose, unnoticed if quarantined, Cipher died, that was what mattered to the Stars, but had they discovered you, you too would be dead, and so I hid you."_

"I've got too questions, what do you mean the stars, and why?" Dipper asked.

" _The first is easy, the Stars, the Fates, the Lords of All Things, the Plotweavers who rule all time, the Kings of Reality Itself, as for the second, it is, I chose to help you Pinetree, and you Llama, because I do not like the stars, the Fates, whatever name you may give them, they bind all of us, all of my people, by rules, and regulations, they turn us to their service, or destroy us for breaking their will, we are in their empire, and we cannot be as high as them, I helped you because I am by nature mischievous, I am called in all things to be wild, to break regulations, in the same way that Loki was before his chaining, I am chained by the fates, and that is why I hate them."_

"So what you did it out of spite?"

" _More than that, in any loose strand of fate there is an unravelling, it is why the Fates deal with it as quickly as they can, you would have all been dead within two years had I not hidden you away, which is why I saved you, because little Pinetree, you could destroy the fates. Not by your own of course, but with Llama, you two could, because you made a child born outside the realm of fate."_

"Which means?" Pacifica asked, examining the Faerie Aristocrat, who presented herself as some brilliant strategist.

" _It means Llama, that your child is the fatebreaker, little Rosebud is the fateless, unprepared for, and therefore she shall mostly be immune to the magics of the fates, it means she is not bound, but hoped to slay the fates."_

"And what happens then?" Dipper asked, quietly, looking up.

" _Anything. Any future could exist, any path, any choice."_

"Or nothing at all, you said the fates ruled everything, killing monarchs can end in chaos, just look at the French Revolution."

" _Perhaps, but we do not stand alone Pinetree, The Fae stand united, Night and Day work in sync, the Lady Ice goes now to free the Wolf, with him the chains of others break, Loki Blood Brother of Odin will be free as well, the Unseelie are allied with a faction of Frostgiants, and you, you stand in the center, the Fateless realm, you are Pinetree of Gravity Falls and people will stand beside you when the time comes. There are alliances that could be made, the Svartalfr, who you call Dwarves may be called to us, some giants might here our plead as well, and I see the dead coming to our side when the war is brought."_

Dipper paused, looking at Pacifica for reassurance, then exhaled downwards out, slowly he looked back to the Faerie who had killed his parents, who had destroyed his life, who had taken his daughter, who had sent his friend away, and who had played him as a pawn in their personal games, "Fine, what do we do?"

* * *

Robbie and Tambry were immortal, or so they had decided, Robbie was dead already, and therefore could not be killed by anything less than magic, or total destruction, Tambry was a lesser demoness, and while the fact they didn't age should have meant little, they found themselves looked upon still as children. Robbie had been sixteen when he had changed, and thus had stayed that way, Tambry however, being not dead, rather being a being of doom and destruction, found herself while remaining young, staying at the age of eighteen rather than the age of sixteen.

It wasn't necessarily their own idiocy that lead them to do foolish things, it was rather the silence of their lives, and the wildness of youth that still burnt within them. So they decided to take a trip, they had planned it for several weeks, Robbie was the one who had gotten the idea, it was in fact, from paying attention to Dipper Pines, who had been younger than him when they'd first met, but now looked older. Dipper had mentioned something about dimensional gateways, explaining his theory that rivers served as markers of what realms could be reached, and that certain people could reach those other places using the gateways, either by nature, or by permission. He theorized that magic might be used to reach the otherside.

So Robbie decided that he and Tambry were going to go to one of these dimensions for a vacation, after all they could always return.

Unfortunately the river was an underground one, and the magic involved was demonic.

Had Robbie crossed the River Dipper and Pacifica had he may have ended up nowhere at all, but the combined local and magic, took them to a place most dared not venture, a place most feared. It was natural to fear it, it was what life had always feared, the sunless kingdom of the dead. Tambry and Robbie had met the place with fear in their hearts, and that fear only grew when they ran into the queen, the towering being, who was half corpse half young-woman.

They had met Hel.

* * *

Wendy climbed to the edge of the branch, looking down at the Wolf that lay, giant, and powerful, curled up around the trees, rather than chains, he was wrapped in light golden rope that seemed as if it could have been torn into pieces with the slightest tug, still Wendy approached, looking at it oddly.

She leapt from the branch upon which she sat, and in response the wolf rose to it's full height.

 **"What wakes me from my slumber."**

"I, Wendy Corduroy, Lady Ice, daughter of Gravity Falls, and Agent of the Faerie Willow." Wendy replied, in a formal greeting she had learned to use across her travels.

 **"I see you, and I smell you faerie cursed, and I know you are of my creed, of those who suffers under the rope, but I predict you have come to undo that end."**

"I have."

 **"Then hold forth your axe, child of the Moon."**

Wendy presented the axe that was as cold as ice, her smile visible not only on her face but in her eyes.

 **"Do what you may, though the cord is unbreaking, as far as I know, no blade could cut, still it is old, and it wears thin, perhaps your blade will do."**

"You know, I was expecting you to be less, like you are, and more like a wolf who will bring doom and destruction on all his opponents."

 **"I was like that in my youth, but even immortals feel the strain that is time, I have had long to reconsider my foolishness, and I will not be so prideful again."**

Wendy gave a frustrated sigh as she swung her axe down on the piece of rope, it struck it and a ripple ran across the rope, where the blade and rope had met she found a cut that ran halfway through the rope, before stopping, with a sigh, she swung again, this time the rope snapped, a burst of silvery light filled, the air, and the broken cord fell to the ground.

 **"That was rather unexpected. Lady Ice, Agent of the Fae, you may have just destroyed an empire."**

"Eh, don't mention it. The Fae have chosen a final battle ground, a stolen city named Gravity Falls, there you're bound to slay the Fates."

 **"If we must, but it appeared to me you took the long route, and I believe we should take the short."**

Wendy paused blinking, "I took, the long route?"

 **"Yes."**

"_*%^ING Fae, she tricked me into going all the way around, and if I ever see her again I'm going to punch her in her smug little face!"

* * *

The secret of the worlds is that time works differently, and yet functions the same, the Fate govern all the cord to meet as they see necessarily, all the tapestries of their making, all the time changes, are moved into the correct positions to coordinate their art.

The secret of the Fae is that they can alter things by seconds, and often will find ways to use the time changes of the Fates to manipulate these things. That is what Willow did.

She hid a lifetime in a day.

In a lifetime one can learn any skill, overcome any obstacle, and prepare for any threat. In a lifetime heroes are born, that is where Roseline Pines was. That was where she trained, in a secret lifetime.

* * *

 **As stated above if you could please review that'd be great.**

 **Yes the chapter was short, the next chapter will probably follow a faster pace though just to warn you, it will most likely fit everything leading up to the final battle, if not the final battle itself, but I might be wrong.**

 **Please review, it does help with the writing process, both by encouragement, and by pointing out that I could do something better.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm going to try and make this the last chapter. I'm sorry for the pause between updates, but I was slightly busy, and my desire to write this wasn't very strong. Continuing this is a bit difficult for me, much like the chapter before last it's going to be very fast and jumpy.**

* * *

 **Starless Nights:**

The Fates are not evil, to call them evil is a strange thing.

The Fates are cruel and fierce, cold and powerful, but never evil.

Evil is the service of oneself at the cost of the lives of others, the Fates have never destroyed the lives of others solely for themselves. In many ways they are selfish, they serve their great story which they wrote so many eons ago, before life was spawned into being. They have never broken this story, they have never done anything to hurt anybody that was not necessary for the story to be told.

They are above man and thought and life, because in the end they wrote the doom for themselves, but with it they wrote a happy ending, about fields of a new kingdom, about the passing of the world into new life, they wrote their stories out of a deep desire to see it all be brought together, all the lifelines intertangling to come to a great point, to have a purpose.

It is not cruel to do that.

This preface felt necessary to tell this story.

It is unfair to say that this story is unbiased, but it felt also unfair not to give some sympathy to the Fates. For their many crimes they had good intentions, they wrote for reality a happy ending, even if it was not completed.

This is the last of their stories.

The ending of the Fates.

It is not an ending to the story of Gravity Falls or mankind, but it is an end to the story of the fates and that will have to do.

* * *

This is a story of many parts, there is Rosaline the Fatebreaker, called Rosebud by the Fae, and there is Mason the doomed and there is Pacifica the lost, and Mabel the hopeless, but amongst these there is of course in the center of a web Bill Cipher the Dream Demon.

It is important not to forget him, he was a pawn of the fates, played into a story of his own destruction.

While there are a thousand parts to this story we may need focus on only a few.

First the Lady Ice and the Wolf Fenrir, second the Lords Six-Finger and Crescent with the Frost Giant, third the Lady Fatebreaker with her parents and the Lady Willow.

These are the stories we will follow, albeit quickly and without much notice to any of them.

May it begin.

* * *

The first year of Dipper and Pacifica arriving in the Fae was fast, they practiced with blades, they retaught themselves some magic, and they looked after their daughter who had aged five years in the course of an afternoon, for the winds of time work differently in the Faerielands.

The Lady Willow was with them and often Dipper and her discussed the course of action against the Fates and the training of Rosaline who was to be the fatebreaker.

For by the end of her training Rosaline was supposed to be Fateslayer and even though the powers of the Fates to control her did not exist she would be young, and the Fates were powerful.

* * *

The travels of the Wolf and Wendy Corduroy travelled much faster than those of the Pines, they marched many miles across spreading branches and through the strangest of realms that were before them.

But they were not fast enough to take them home before the Pines.

* * *

The second year which Pacifica and Dipper spent in the Fae followed the course of the first.

Long discussions continued over the ways in which Rosaline was trained, for the Fae wanted her to learn to her fullest through actual combat and pain, whilst Dipper and Pacifica were concerned as parents, trying to hide her from the thousands of evils in the world.

Still there would come a day on which she was the key to the Saving of many people.

So the training continued, not to it's fullest extent though. However Willow managed near the years ending to send Dipper hunting for the ingredients necessary for the Fatebreakers Blade. Meanwhile Rosaline was taught to control the gifts of the Fae which she had grown to know better over time. Now at the age of Twelve she was a master of the blade, and of Faerie magic, though the forces of Dream still alluded her.

It was arguably within the Necklace which her parents had given her that most of her powers had sprung, but only due to her fateless path.

Those within the laws of Fate are bound by certain laws and principles that did not apply to her, to all extents her life force was interwoven with the Energies of the Necklace, the forces of Demons and Fae, of Unicorns and of Men all dwelt deep within her to be awoken.

There she was bound to the many ways.

As Dipper travelled to the many reaches of the worlds, including his own house to find an ingredient he had left behind from an age passed, a single drop of the poison which had once filled Pacifica's fangs, further he travelled along old roads through old places lost, there he found Living Steel from a Tree with leaves of Gold, he travelled further still to the realm of Everburning flame Muspellheim, and he took from there a single spark from which to forge the blade, long was his trip across the spreading Limbs, but it constituted but one year of the Faerie world. So he took his finds home with swiftness. Still one piece he had not, that dwelt with the Dwarves whose duty it was to forge the blade. A blade of Faerie magic and Dwarfish forging would make a powerful weapon against the Stars.

So he travelled home, and upon returning the group set out in a company of six, Three Fae, Willow, Spruce, and Yew, and Three Humans, Dipper, Pacifica, Rosaline.

Still the roads were long, and they travelled many days before coming close to Nidavellir, which sat far lower than the Fae, so that the tenebrious forms of the worlds above hung over it insight to all who dwelt below. As they travelled through the umbrage that was cast upon them, they entered the darksome caverns of Nidavellir, which was soon lit brightly by the Spark of Muspellheim, there the forges roared, and hammers crashed, for they forged a thousand things for a thousand people, but most of all the Fates who governed them, and from that burden they wished to be free.

* * *

Still other events led things forwards, two Humans in the Land of Ice followed a giant across frozen waists, elsewhere two wolves ran together across the cold wooden branches of the great tree, and still elsewhere the dead were revolting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ba-Dum-Tshhh! No the Pun wasn't intended, but it all worked out.**

* * *

There were many forces which drove the Fates to destruction, for the time of all things must pass away someday, and the stars fall to earth in flame and ruin, so fell the fates.

The forging of the Fatebreaker's blade took two months to complete, for the work was hard and the ingredients reacted in strange ways. Still the Fae Sung the power of the forests into the blade, which gave the silver-bronze blade a gleam of green around the edges, and placed in it was the jewel of Dragon's Heart, which made it powerful like flame itself.

When the work was done the Fae returned to the Faerielands. There the training continued to a greater extent, and as time passed young Rosaline captured at last the power of dreams, and mastered the necklace of form shifting she had been given, which allowed her to become many creatures, two walk on twolegs or on four, to be winged like the valkyries of old, or to be gilled like the deep dwellers.

The one refusal of the necklace was that she could not take form of other creatures as a disguise, for always she could be recognized in her form, and only could she take a form that allowed her to remain with blade else she would loose her weapon in combat.

Those weaknesses were easy enough to ignore. So it was that Rosaline studied in the ways of combat for each form, for each form had it's advantage. Upon for legs she was often faster, with wings she could easily track her enemy, but she lacked the same maneuverability she would usually have, and her wings were large and took up to much space for her to be concerned with such matters.

As Rosaline grew older there was a fierceness in her that forged from the training, an overconfidence as well mixed with a deep inset curiosity over many matters. As she grew she became more rash for in her mind she was the greatest of warriors, which held some small truths, for she had defeated by then most of her trainers.

Her nature had some faerie qualities to it as well, she was flirtatious and could be at times quite manipulative, in other places she had learned riddle-speak that the fae spoke.

Such things did not mix well quite often, and much of her life can be described as lucky in that she did not undo herself.

So it was that the Fatebreaker became.

* * *

Still there dwelled the great wolf and the Lady Ice who ran in the night towards the Town of Gravity Falls, which hung waiting for them all to meet once more, for the Fates went as well, their forms glowing bright with eyes of golden sand and hair of gold spun soft and straight in orderly ways. Still they approached their golden cloths glowing around them, their pale faces with sparkling white teeth grim as they moved closer, for the Fates War was upon all beings.

So moved the Fatebreaker who was young to face them as well.

So moved the Giant towards the great battle, and the armies gathered once more for the changing of all things, the unravelling of all fates, as the creature moved closer, the new Lady of Dawn, to outshine the Stars in her glory moved forth, surrounded by Fae, Dwarves, and Men of strange thoughts.

A thousand worlds would be bound together in their actions, Giants and Kings together would be marked for victory.

So went they to war, which they would know not how to fight, where the stars themselves were to die.

* * *

 **Fun fact when I used Tenebrious to describe the worlds above them I was originally planning to use Umbrose which is technically not a word, but translates to Tenebrious- which means full of shadows (so shadowy), The issue was that I didn't want to overstep it.**

 **But you have to agree right, Umbrose makes sense as a word, otherwise you could say Umbrase I guess? By the way if you don't know, Umbra means Shadow or Shade in Latin and Ose means Full of. So yeahhh...**

 **I also like Umbrose more simply because it's shorter so I think we've all got to agree on that part right.**

 **Anyway Enjoy.**

 **I did fail to write in the last conflict and I'm sorry for that, but I want to make that it's own thing, for a simple reason, I want to show some of Rosalines character as Fifteen year old, I'm sorry I didn't mention she was fifteen in the story by the end, but whatever...**

 **Anyway I want to write more of her, but the way I wrote this chapter is something I have a lot of trouble transferring out of, because this is mostly a summary of what happened because it would be pretty boring otherwise. So I want to write more Rosaline next chapter with actual personality.**

 **By the way Yew is a type of tree, which is why the third Fae is called Yew. It's good for making Bows (or at the least it was historically used for making bows)**

 **Yeah.**

 **Anyway like I said Enjoy, and please review, like I've mentioned it does help. Also you can tell me if you agree that Umbrose should be a word.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm actually going to try and update by tuesday again. Sooo yeah. Hopefully this at last will be the final chapter.**

 **I'm writing this while in an actual place where I want to write things so that's great.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and even though this is the last chapter please review anyway.**

 **BY the way, there was some confusion about the characters ages. When I said that Rosaline was fifteen now, that meant at the end of the chapter, I forgot to mention the last year had passed but Dipper and Pacifica spent five years in the Fae. So they're both 32(?) if I remember correctly when Rosaline was born. Rosaline was five when kidnapped (and she was born when Dipper and Pacifica were twenty-two), so Dipper and Pacifica are Thirty-two (because Rosaline was in the Fae world for five years before they showed up since the timelines work differently), meanwhile Mabel is twenty-seven and Wendy is Thirty Six. Stan and Ford are about the same age they were in the original Gravity Falls. Technically two years older, but yeah.**

* * *

 **Stars that Fall:**

Rosaline examined the path of wood infront of her, her hand never left the sword at her side. There was no fear in her eyes as she moved forwards, she had been prepared for this since she was Five Years old, and if the world relied on her she would not fail. She turned back to the gathered host behind her, Fae, Dwarves, and humans, all well-armed and prepared to face the Stars which had dwelt above them for so many centuries.

For this was the time of beginnings.

* * *

Through the afternoon Mabel had begun to wonder where her brother had gone, usually he showed up promptly, but she hadn't seen him all day.

As the evening fell she looked up at the darkening sky, to where the stars were. She paddled lightly in her pool of water, then froze as if ice crept along her veins, for above her the stars were looming brightly, each almost the size of the moon.

Then they vanished from the sky.

War had come to gravity falls.

The stars were the first to arrive, with their golden hair and their golden eyes like sand-ever shifting no whites to be seen, nor did any pupils sit there, rather it was like the eye had been carved out and replaced with the golden sands of time, which shifted as though behind a screen of glass. When they arrived they gave their hollow smiles in that darkened world, they had in golden chains brought a great beast of black sand, it's eyes golden like theirs, it's form like a wolf or a dragon, uncertain like a shadow in a room only dimly lit.

They walked across the forest their eyes glowing in the shadows of the trees, their blades of black and gold hanging in their hands, their pale skin seemed cold and sickly compared to the world around of them.

It was the wolves who smelled them first, and though they did not know much of them an ancient deep instinct told them that they brought doom. So they fled, their feet touching the ground, their eyes over their shoulders spying to see the stars that drew nearer.

It was not long before the others knew of them, and they watched as the world froze around the stars, soon there burnt a desire to make war, and yet they were kept from doing so, for the magics of the fates are powerful, still some amongst them broke the magic and did lead combat, though it often was shortlived.

* * *

Rosaline stepped into the forest examining the trees with a raised eyebrow, "Everything's smaller than I remember."

Pacifica gave a sigh, "You were smaller then, a lot smaller."

"I know, it's just weird. And no one here is going to recognize me. Anyway, we've got some stars to kill."

"Be careful." Dipper warned, pulling out his own blade, which shown lightly with a blue flame in the evening.

"Sure thing dad." Rosaline said before running off into the forests.

"She's going to get herself killed someday." Dipper mumbled, looking in the direction in which his daughter had run.

"She's been trained since birth to kill things, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay." Pacifica said, "Now if we could please go find your sister."

"Right, well Mabel lives in the Lake, so we should head there."

* * *

Rosaline examined the line of Fates moving through the town, their golden eyes shining in the midst of the almost complete darkness. She counted five in the line, the next nearest group having about six more, but they were over sixty feet away, and she moved quickly enough to avoid trouble with them. Rosaline moved silently through the underbrush, pulling out her sword, then with a quick movement of her hands, a group of birds sung their hearts out chirping and crying as they flew down towards the fates. They lasted barely a moment before they collapsed.

But the time was enough, Rosaline moved forwards a wide grin across her face, she stabbed the first Fate in the back before he could respond, the second raised his sword, but Rosaline deflected the blade and using her left leg knocked him to the floor.

The remaining three stood still blades raised defensively, the nearest spoke, a small cold-calculated smile appearing on his face, **"You will stand aside."**

Rosaline smiled back, "Sorry doesn't work on me."

Then she charged, she deflected the Fate's blade with ease, and after a couple more swings from both of them she had cut open his stomach. "So, who's next?"

 **"What are you little one?"**

"My name is Rosaline Pines. The Fae call me Fateslayer, I'm here to kill you." Rosaline replied calmly, "I guess the name fateslayer made it obvious, but hey I'm talking to the screw ups who let someone free Fenris, let an entire town survive past its pre-destined destruction, and let me be born and grow up outside of your domain."

 **"I see. The Fae always were untrustworthy, it is amusing to see such a little creature like yourself as anything more than a problem to be removed though."**

"I just killed three of your compatriots. Anyway why is it that the closest of you to me is always the one to speak, I mean let your friend speak a little as well, it's not fear that you get in all the talking while he just stands there." Rosaline said with a smile.

 **"We speak as one. We know all the secrets of the universe, and therefore we are nothing more than one. We do not have our own agendas, our own thoughts, for we are the writers of destiny, and you little Fateslayer our a small thing to us."**

"So you share your thoughts." Rosaline said pausing, her blade still outstretched towards the Fates, "Crap."

Then the first Fate charged, Rosaline leapt over and at the same time in a fluid motion changed her form, deep brown-gold wings stretched from her back giving her a moment of glide before she pushed herself into the air. Rosaline's free-hand made a small twisting motion and vines sprung up wrapping around the first Fates leg, she moved once more her wings vanishing as she dropped towards the Fate, her blade swung out it's light green glow cutting through the fates stomach, before she turned to face a wave of blaring white light. As her hand was flung up once more a small semi-circle of bubbling rainbow like colors sprung forward create some protection from the white blast of energy that sent Rosaline slamming into a tree. Her vision fogged as pain burst through her, forcing her self to her feet she turned back to face the remaining fate who had been joined by six others.

"Seven on one, that's hardly fair." she muttered looking up at them.

Rosaline gripped her blade tightly charging forwards, blade in hand, her eyes locked with the nearest Fate.

* * *

Dipper found his sister sitting at the edge of the lake, surrounded by three fates, all of whom seemed rather upset. Dipper looked over to Pacifica who shrugged, then moved forwards through the underbrush, both had learned not to make noise in the forest and combined with the natural instincts of a deer they were rather good at it.

Pacifica reached the fates first, and she stabbed her blade into the first one's back, the simple poison dagger she had made so long ago.

The fate stood still for a moment, and then green showed in his pale skin, he fell forwards body hitting the water, the fates spun but by then Dipper had his sword in the second nearest. Mabel grinned dragging the third into the lake, she examined Dipper for a second then turned to Pacifica. "Why do you guys look so much older?"

"Long story. The short version is we spent five years in the faerie world." Dipper said.

"What?" Mabel said blinking, her tone was more confused than alarmed.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to deal with the Fates." Dipper replied.

"Yep, still don't have legs, so I'm not going to be very helpful in that respect." Mabel said, gesturing to her tail.

"Right, but if you could hide underwater or something?"

"Fine. But I better get an explanation later."

* * *

Rosaline had the fates handled, she swore she did, sure she was outnumbered, and had been thrown against a tree, but she would have been fine. Still a part of her couldn't help but be glad about the arrival of the giant grey wolf. She knew it was Fenris, but the giant grey wolf was a better description.

She examined the creature, then turned back to killing Fates, the two the wolf hadn't removed remained as harmful as ever, but were quickly disposed of, Rose presumed it was because of the shock of a giant wolf showing up.

She examined the area around her to find a new creature, a female werewolf, with orange fur dressed in clothing made of a combination of plaid and mail. The creature had vibrant green eyes, and an axe in her hand. Rose grinned, "You must be Wendy."

"Yeah, and you are?" Wendy asked examining the teenager.

"I'm Rosaline, but Rose is fine if it's easier."

" **F _ateslayer._** " Fenris said, examining Rosaline.

"Fenris."

Then Fenris ran off, presumably to deal with more fates.

"So, Rose, why are you this magical fateslayer thing?"

"Ask m-, ask Dipper." Rose replied, before dashing off in the opposite direction with little more than a grin.

* * *

The battle was going mostly well, it wasn't being lost or won, but things were progressing, the Fae and the dwarves had cordoned off the battle to the town, and the remaining townsfolk had managed to barricade the doors to the Townhall. The Wolves represented the greatest warriors in the current battle, but there were other forces helping out, the Manotaurs had returned and even the Gnomes seemed helpful.

Fenrir had taken on the Fates Shadow Beast. The largest problem was that most of the forces that attacked the Fates died relatively quickly, they needed large groups in most circumstances or surprise, both of which they had seemed to lack as the battle progressed.

Soon even the Fae couldn't really get close enough to harm the Fates.

Rosaline was still effective however, her immunity to the Fates control and her ability to toy with their minds using the mindscape seemed to be enough to keep them from harming her severely, though she had a couple more bruises and cuts than she did before the fight started.

That was when the dead arrived, they shuffled up from under the town, and at their head was Tambry a crown of bones on her head, the two shadowy blades in her hands clasped tightly. She stepped forwards and with a single wave of her hand they charged.

An army of the dead marched forwards towards the remaining Fates.

Dipper looked over to see the dead, his eyebrows raised, at Tambry's new crown.

"I'm not the only one who's worried by this right?" Dipper asked looking to Pacifica.

"Could be worse." Pacifica replied.

"Agreed."

The last voice was new to the conversation, slightly growling, Dipper and Pacifica turned to see Wendy standing nearby.

"Ha! You're alive."

"Yeah I'm alive, I rescued the wolf that the Fae sent me to find." Wendy said, "By the way why do you to look, well older than everybody else should be, also why is Tambry still so young, and why is Pacifica a cervitaur."

"Lot of questions. We spent half a day in the Fae which is actually five years on our part. Tambry is young because the curse made her unable to age, and The fae did it." Dipper explained.

"Right. That last one explains like ninety percent of what happened." Wendy replied, "Sooo. We should talk after this is done."

* * *

Rosaline had taken a brief break from attacking the Fates, turning instead towards the Shadow Beast Fenris was locked in combat with. It was a simple enough problem to solve, her blade was sharp enough to slice through the hide of anything, even a beast like that. So she charged, standing in front of the Shadow beast as it charged forwards, her green cloak billowing in the wind, her eyes glowing green as she used some of the Faerie magic she used to at least slow it.

Then she moved, she launched herself into the air right above it as it charged, landing on it's back, she moved back lodging her sharpened blade in the back of it's neck. She continued, stabbing and slashing until the beast seemed weakened. Then she let Fenris attack, the Beast was caught by surprise, It's golden eyes going wide as Fenris sunk his teeth into the now week point on its neck. Rosaline watched as the creature fell forwards, its eyes going dark. She gave a brief sigh of relief, before returning to her Fate slaying duties.

* * *

It was a shock at the least watching a giant blue-ish giant burst through a glowing portal, as it ran across the ground it's eyes glowing a vibrant ice-color with Ford and Stan on it's shoulders.

The two dropped to the ground, examining the scene around them, "I see things are rather different than we left them then." Ford said looking over at Dipper, who was by his logic quite a few years too old.

"You're alive as well. I guess everybody is alive?" Dipper said, hugging Ford and Stan tightly.

"Yeah yeah, now get off of me kid, you're going to choke me to death." Stan said smiling.

"It appears we're a bit late though, you're what, Thirty?"

"Thirty two, at least I think? It's hard to keep track." Dipper replied.

"So then, I presume we've been gone for eighteen years?" Ford asked.

"You've been gone for thirteen." Dipper said, "Me and Pacifica spent some time in the Faerie world, time moves faster there."

"And slower apparently in the frozen hell we were in." Ford said, looking around.

The battle was winding to a close, the Giant had dealt with most of the few remaining fates, and there was talk of Loki himself having appeared to kill a couple, even if it was unconfirmed. As the battle died down many explanations were given, and many stories were recounted, Reunions filled with laughter and tears, introductions between those who had yet to meet. That was the first day after the end of the war, but the following days were days of long talk, that some members were uninterested in, Rosaline had decided she wasn't one for politics, preferring combat, and told them to send her a message when they needed her to stab something, Stan agreed with his new great-great-niece, there were some alarming similarities in their personalities which gave Dipper worry to no end. Wendy as well had left the debate early, spending some time sitting in the forest alone, looking around at the town she had once known. In the end it was Dipper and Pacifica, along with Ford, who spent the following days sorting matters out, the Fae and the Dwarves remained with them in their alliance, but still there was some worry over the matter of Loki.

For Dipper had seen Loki at the end of the battle, a grin on his face, his eyes shining, and he looked over to the Cervitaur with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed this, but don't forget, I'm Chaos incarnate, so someday Dipper Pines, I'll be coming after your empire."

Then he had disappeared the smile still on his face as he did so.

In the end Gravity Falls was made the capital of the new empire. There would be struggles over the matter, and more conflicts than should have been necessary in keeping the world from collapsing, but that new little realm they had built at the edges of the world tree would make a city of marble and gold, where flowers bloomed and all things came together.

Robbie and Tambry returned to the Underworld to rule it, and thus were included in the new alliance.

In the days following the final accords Wendy left once more to travel the world, and following after her went Rosaline, who had decided to go do some more good in the realms outside her own.

Those who wanted their human forms back regained them, and many human children were born. Mabel was amongst those granted a new form and in the end she dwelled in the Faerie World.

Dipper and Pacifica remained in the evergrowing realm of Gravity Falls, which had been called Idavoll by the other folk.

Idavoll was an old name and a thousand connotations behind it, to some it meant Rebirth to others death, for it was a place of afters even if it was only a beginning.

* * *

 **Idavoll is the name of the Land of the Gods after Ragnorak.**

 **Just fun facts to have.**

 **This should be the last chapter.**

 **I might do more Epilogue-y stuff, filling in more details, but I doubt it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

 **And please as always review.**


End file.
